


حصاری که ما بودیم

by Obsessum



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), ایکس من, مردان ایکس
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Blacksmithing, Dark Past, Dog Lover, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Veterinary Clinic, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن, فندوم, چریک
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: چارلز یه دام پزشکه. اریک آهنگری می کنه





	1. تبسم گرگ و میش

چارلز می‌دوید. به سمت هیبتی انسانی و قدبلند که پشتش به او و متمرکزِ انجام کاری بود که چارلز می‌دوید تا جلوی به وقوع پیوستن آن را بگیرد. دستانش را دراز کرد، و درست قبل از اینکه بتواند آن‌ها را دور بدن شخص روبه‌رویش حلقه کند، دردی شدید در ستون فقراتش پیچید و او را ناتوان به زمین انداخت. درد داشت او را با خودش می‌برد. سرش را به سختی چرخاند. او، هر کسی که بود، هر کاری که سخت مشغولِ انجامش بود را رها کرده و به سمت او می‌دوید. زانو زد و بدن بی‌جانش را روی دست بلند گرفت. چارلز سرش را بالا گرفت، و قبل از اینکه چهره‌ی ضدنور مقابلش قابل تشخیص شود دوباره دردی را در کمرش حس کرد. و این بار به دنبالش حس خراشیده شدنِ گوشش و صدای غرغر چند گربه را شنید. چارلز چند بار پلک زد و سپس با احساس سومین دردی که در کمرش پیچید، از جا پرید.

دمر خوابیده بود و دست و پایش را داخل شکمش جمع کرده بود. پتو را کنار زد و روی تخت دونفره‌اش دوزانو نشست. با خستگی چشمانش را مالید و در همان حال چرخید و به گربه‌ای با خز قرمز تیره که کنارش ایستاده بود خیره شد. گربه با نگاهی آزرده چرخید و پشت به چارلز، مشغولِ لیسیدن ماتحتش شد. چارلز انگشت اشاره‌اش را جلو برد و چند بار به گربه سیخونک زد.

\- پوزش می‌طلبم که مزاحم پرش صبحگاهی‌تون روی کمر این بنده‌ی حقیر شدم، جناب آیزِن.

گربه با احساس برخورد انگشت به بدنش، لحظه‌ای دست از کارش کشید. سپس بعد از کش و قوسی به طرف چارلز آمد و روی پاهایش جا خوش کرد و به تیمار کردن خودش ادامه داد. چارلز همان‌طور که زیر لب می‌خندید، به ساعتِ روی میز پاتختیِ که با نور ضعیف چراغ خواب روشن شده بود نگاهی انداخت. 6:20. با دیدن گربه‌ای که خز بلند خاکستری رنگِ براقش به آبی می‌زد و کنار بالشش با حالت آماده‌باش نشسته بود، ناخودآگاه دستش را به سمت گوشش برد و آن را خاراند. در همان حال با لبخند رو به گربه گفت:

\- ممنون برای آلارم، رابه.

گربه خمیازه‌ای کشید. چارلز، برخلاف میلش، آهسته آیزِن را از روی پاهایش برداشت و روی زمینِ فرش‌پوش گذاشت. گربه همان‌جا نشست و به حرکات چارلز که مشغول مرتب کردن تخت بود خیره شد. چند ثانیه بعد، لحظه‌ای گوش راستش مانند راداری به طرف پنجره چرخید، سپس سرش را به سمت پنجره برگرداند، از جا بلند شد، روی لبه‌ی پنجره پرید، و همان‌جا نشست. سرش تا را می‌توانست پایین گرفت و سخت مشغول تماشای چیزی شد.

چارلز در حین حرکت به سمت کلید چراغ، از میان دو گربه‌ای که در حال خط و نشان کشیدن برای هم بودند، عبور کرد. یکی گربه‌ای سفید بود که لکه‌های کرم و قهوه‌ای سرتاسر بدنش را پوشانده بود، و دیگری خز تمام‌مشکیِ کوتاهی داشت که کم‌ترین پرتوِ نور را انعکاس می‌داد. با عبور چارلز از بین آن‌ها، غرغر گربه‌ها به یک‌باره ساکت شد، و انگار که جرقه‌ی خشم‌شان به پاهای چارلز گیر کرده و پاره شده باشد، از هم فاصله گرفتند و هر یک به سمتی رفتند.

\- تی‌یِر و هاوِک، دعوا بی‌دعوا.

بعد از روشن کردن چراغ، چارلز به سمت در رفت و آن را باز کرد. گربه‌ها انگار که از قبل آموزش دیده باشند، از گوشه و کنار اتاق به سمت در نیمه‌باز رفتند و اتاق خارج شدند. تمام‌شان به جز آیزِن که همچنان روی لبه‌ی پنجره نشسته بود و به پایین نگاه می‌کرد.

چارلز بعد از اینکه از داخل کمد، یک دست لباس تمیز و روپوشی سفید برداشت، به سمت پنجره رفت و مسیر نگاه آیزِن را نگاه کرد. اوایل نوامبر و هوا هنوز تاریک بود، اما چارلز توانست هیکل مردی را تشخیص بدهد که روی نیمکت‌های کنار ساختمان نشسته بود و سگی هم کنار پایش بود.

چارلز با تعجب روبه آیزِن گفت:

\- صبح به این زودی؟ یعنی کارش واجبه؟

آیزِن به چارلز خیره ماند. چارلز آهی کشید و دوباره نگاهی به پایین انداخت. سپس لباس‌هایش را به دست راستش داد و با دست دیگرش آیزِن را در آغوش گرفت و به سمت در اتاق رفت. در آخرین لحظه، برگشت و با چند قدم بلند خودش را به تخت رساند و با دو انگشت آزادشده از دست راستش، به زحمت ژاکتش را از روی لبه‌ی تخت برداشت. بعد از اینکه آیزِن را روی زمین گذاشت، در اتاق خوابش را بست، چراغ‌های راهرو را روشن کرد، و به سرعت به سمت سرویس بهداشتیِ چسبیده به اتاقش رفت. لباس‌هایش را روی رخت‌آویزِ دیواری آویزان کرد. به طرف راه‌پله رفت و پله‌ها را دو تا یکی پایین رفت تا به محیط بازِ دام‌پزشکی رسید. به اطراف نگاهی انداخت و چشم‌های درخشان چهار گربه را دید که در گوشه و کنار سالن می‌درخشیدند.

بدون اینکه چراغ‌ها را روشن کند، پیشخوانی که بین راه‌پله و درب ورودی بود را دور زد و آهسته به سمت ردیف پنجره‌ها رفت. مردی که روی نیمکتِ کنار ساختمان نشسته بود، اکنون خم شده بود و صورت سگ را با دو دستش گرفته بود. لب‌هایش تکان می‌خوردند؛ انگار که در حال حرف زدن با سگ بود. چارلز همان‌طور که ژاکتش را روی لباس خوابش می‌پوشید، نزدیک‌تر رفت و به حرکات مرد دقیق شد. با خودش فکر کرد: «به نظر که کارش اورژانسی نمی‌رسه.»

درست قبل از اینکه بچرخد و به طبقه‌ی بالا برگردد، صورت سگ را دید که لب‌هایش از هم باز شدند و دندان‌هایش را نشان داد، و به دنبالش لب‌های مرد هم به لبخندی گشاد باز شدند. چارلز با دیدن این صحنه نتوانست جلوی لبخندش را بگیرد و قبل از اینکه بتواند خودش را کنترل کند، خنده‌ای خفه از بین لب‌هایش فرار کرد. دستش را روی دهانش گذاشت اما دیر بود. مرد به سرعت برگشت و پشت سرش را نگاه کرد. چشم‌هایش اطراف پنچره را برانداز کردند تا اینکه بالآخره چهره‌ی چارلز را در تاریکی تشخیص دادند. چارلز اندک خنده‌ی باقی‌مانده در اجزای صورت مرد را دید که آرام‌آرام ناپدید شد و چشم‌هایش سرد و بی‌روح روی چشم‌های چارلز ثابت ماندند.

چارلز دست برد و چراغ‌ها را روشن کرد و بعد از برداشتن کلیدی از آویزِ روی دیوار، درب را باز کرد. هوا تقریباً روشن شده بود اما هنوز بوی شب حس می‌شد. چارلز آهسته قدم به بیرونِ ساختمان گذاشت و با مرد روبه‌رو شد. از جایش بلند شده بود، روبه چارلز ایستاده بود، و یک دستش را پشت گوشِ سگ قرار داده بود. یک سر و گردن بلندتر بود و بلوزِ یقه‌اسکیِ تیره‌ای که پوشیده بود نیز او را قدبلندتر نشان می‌داد.

چارلز در حالی که سعی می‌کرد آثار خنده در لحن صدایش مشخص نباشد، با لحن دوستانه‌ای گفت:

\- سلام. من چارلز اگزویر هستم. شما..

به داخل ساختمان اشاره کرد و ادامه داد:

\- اینجا کاری داشتید..؟ اگه کاری دارید خوشحال می‌شم کمک‌تون کنم.

مرد انگار که یک کلمه از حرف‌های چارلز را هم نشنیده باشد، با لحن سردی پرسید:

\- عادت داری بقیه رو دزدکی دید بزنی؟

چارلز یک قدم جلو آمد و به سرعت گفت:

\- نه نه، واقعاً معذرت می‌خوام. دیدم که اینجا نشستید ولی واقعاً فکر نمی‌کردم که کارِتون اینجا باشه.

دست‌هایش را به هم مالید و به اطراف نگاهی انداخت. هنوز هیچ‌کس در خیابان نبود.

\- آخه هنوز خیلی زوده.

مرد گفت:

\- ولی بازم داشتی من رو دید می‌زدی.

چارلز لحظه‌ای سکوت کرد و سپس گفت:

\- آره، درسته. ببخشید. دست خودم نبود.

با یادآوری صحنه‌ای که کمی قبل‌تر دیده بود، دوباره ناخودآگاه لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست. عصبانیتِ رو به افزایشِ مردِ روبه‌رویش باعث شد به خودش بیاید و با عجله سعی کرد توضیح بدهد:

\- نه، فقط.. چیزه.. یه لحظه که جلوی هم بودید و دوتاتون لبخند زدید، خیلی شبیه هم شدید. صحنه‌ی قشنگی بود. واقعاً نتونستم جلوی خودم رو بگیرم.

چارلز به محض اینکه کمی نرمی را در چهره‌ی مرد تشخیص داد، کنار رفت و او را دعوت به داخل رفتن کرد:

\- با اینکه هنوز خیلی زوده ولی در عوضِ عذرخواهی می‌تونید بیاید داخل. البته اگه کارِتون همین‌جاست..؟

مرد کمی مکث کرد و سپس گفت:

\- کارم همین‌جاست.

با چهره‌ای که به وضوح آرام‌تر شده بود، کمی جلو رفت و سپس برگشت و با باز و بسته کردن انگشتانِ دستش، سگ را تشویق کرد که به دنبالش برود. در همان حال گفت:

\- بیا فِرشتَنت! بیا! بیا پسر خوب! بیا بریم تو! آفرین!

سگ با رضایت کامل جست‌وخیزکنان در کنارِ اریک داخلِ ساختمان شد. چارلز که لبخندش مدام گسترده‌تر می‌شد، با چشمانش آن‌ها را دنبال کرد. سپس پشت سرِ آن‌ها رفت در حالی که با خودش می‌اندیشید که از روی شانسش با یک شخصِ سگ‌دوست طرف بوده که از مقایسه‌ی خودش با یک سگ خوشش آمده بود.

چارلز در را قفل کرد و در حالی که کلیدهای چراغِ سالن را می‌زد، خطاب به مرد گفت:

\- ببخشید که مجبورم در رو قفل کنم. ساعتِ کاری هنوز شروع نشده.

به سمت گوشه‌ی سالن، جایی که یک دست مبل دورِ یک میز کوچک قرار داشت، رفت، روی یک از مبل‌ها خم شد و شوفاژ پشت آن را روشن کرد.

\- اگه اشکالی نداشته باشه، من باید یه دوش بگیرم و یه چیزی هم بخورم. می‌تونید اینجا منتظر بمونید. خودتون رو معرفی نکردید؟

مرد که به سمت مبل دونفره می‌رفت، گفت:

\- اِریک لِنشِر.

چارلز دستش را به سمت او گرفت و مرد هم بعد از مکثی کوتاه، دستش را گرفت. چارلز دست مرد را فشرد و بعد از چند لحظه آن را رها کرد. جلوی سگ زانو زد. سگی کرم با لکه‌های قهوه‌ی پررنگ در سرتاسر بدنش بود. و پرسید:

\- نگفتید برای چی اومدید اینجا؟

اریک در حالی که روی مبل می‌نشست گفت:

\- این پسر رو توی جنگل پیدا کردم. قلاده نداشت ولی به نظر تربیت‌شده می‌رسه. فکر کردم باید یه معاینه‌ی کلی بشه.

چارلز سگ را نوازشی کرد و گفت:

\- به نظر که سالم و قبراق می‌رسه. ولی حتماً یه معاینه‌ش می‌کنم. گفتید توی جنگل پیداش کردید؟ چرا اونجا؟

\- به نظرم نزدیک جاده‌ایه که مردم معمولاً میان و سگ‌هایی که دیگه دلشون زده رو ول می‌کنن. این بچه هم لابد چند روز توی جنگل سرگردون بوده. وقتی پیداش کردم کثیف و گشنه بود.

\- خودتون تمیزش کردید؟

اریک با تردید جواب داد:

\- آره.. نباید می‌کردم؟

\- چرا، چرا. مشکلی نیست.

چارلز از جایش بلند شد و به طرف پشت مبل‌ها، جایی که چند درختِ گربه قرار داشت رفت و پلاستیکی را از داخل کمد برداشت. کمی از محتوای داخلش را در ظرف‌های غذایی که روی زمین بود ریخت.

\- شما توی جنگل چیکار می‌کردید؟

وقتی جوابی نشنید، برگشت و با چهره‌ی دوباره‌سنگ‌شده‌ی اریک روبه‌رو شد. سریع گفت:

\- شرمنده. زیاده‌روی کردم.

برگشت و همان‌طور که به طرف راه‌پله می‌رفت، اضافه کرد:

\- گرچه کار قشنگی کردید. ممنونم.

روی آخرین پله‌ها از گوشه‌ی چشم به اریک نگاه کرد که انگشتانش بی‌هدف روی خزهای قهوه‌ایِ سگ می‌لغزیدند و نگاهش به گربه‌های کمین‌کرده‌ای بود که آرام و بااحتیاط به سمت صبحانه‌شان می‌رفتند. چارلز با صدای بلند گفت:

\- ممکنه تا چند دقیقه‌ی دیگه همکارم بیاد، پس اگه دیدید کسی داره در رو باز می‌کنه، جا نخورید.

چند پله بالاتر رفت و اریک از دیدش محو شد.


	2. پادشاه همسایه

چارلز بعد از دوشی سریع، لباس‌هایش را پوشید و روپوش سفیدش را نصفه‌نیمه تن کرد و در حالی که با آستین دست چپش کلنجار می‌رفت، وارد آشپزخانه شد. بعد از ریختن پودر قهوه داخل قهوه‌جوش، لحظه‌ای به فکر فرو رفت. سپس دوباره درب ظرف قهوه را باز کرد و دو قاشق دیگر اضافه کرد. بعد از اضافه کردن آب به قهوه‌جوش، به طرف یکی از کابینت‌ها رفت و از داخل کیسه‌ی نان تست، دو عدد نان بیرون کشید و هر دو را بین دندان‌هایش گرفت. همان‌طور که نان‌ها را آرام‌آرام می‌جوید و داخل دهانش می‌کِشید، دو فنجان برای ریختن قهوه آماده کرد و منتظر شد.

هنوز پا روی پله‌ها نگذاشته بود که سروصدای هَنک از طبقه‌ی پایین به گوشش رسید. روی آخرین پله‌ها، نورِ سفید اتاق معاینه را دید که روی نورِ زرد رنگِ سالن ورودی پخش شده بود. پشت پیشخوان کمی مکث کرد و سپس همان‌طور که به سمت اتاق معاینه می‌رفت، نگاهی سریع به اطراف سالن انداخت.

اولین چیزی که به چشمش خورد، اریک بود که پشت به او ایستاده بود و دست‌هایش را پشت کمرش در هم گره کرده بود. با دیدن آستین‌های تاشده‌ی اریک فهمید که احتمالاً مشغول کمک کردن به هنک بوده. هنک روی میز معاینه خم شده بود و در حال بررسی دندان‌های سگِ روی میز بود، و در همان حال معذب و با لکنت برای اریک توضیحاتی می‌داد. جَوِ سنگینی بین‌شان بود که چارلز حدس می‌زد بیشتر به دلیلِ اضطراب هنک باشد. با صدای قدم‌های چارلز، اریک به سمت او چرخید و هنک نیز سرش را کج کرد و با دیدن چارلز بلافاصله نفسی کوتاه از سر آسودگی کشید. هر دو به نظر از دیدن چارلز خوشحال می‌رسیدند. هنک از روی سگ بلند شد و رو به چارلز کرد. با لحنی که به وضوح خبر از آسودگی‌ای ناگهانی می‌داد گفت:

\- چارلز! صبح به خیر! دیدم که یه مشتریِ سحرخیز داشتی، گفتم کارت رو راه بندازم. البته با یکم کمک از خودشون.

چارلز نگاهش را به اریک داد.

\- آره، یه اشتباهی از من سر زد و خواستم که – هی، هنک؟؟!

چارلز با ناباوری به هنک خیره شد که با دو قدم بلند خودش را به او رسانده و یکی از فنجان‌ها را از دستش قاپیده بود. هنک همان‌طور که قهوه را مزه‌مزه می‌کرد با لبخندی گشاد رو به چارلز گفت:

\- چارلز، تو یه فرشته‌ی نجاتی. از کجا می‌دونستی من امروز وقت نکردم قهوه بخورم؟!

چارلز نگاهِ مبهوتش را از هنک که جرئه‌ای طولانی از قهوه می‌نوشید، به اریک چرخاند که لبخندی محو گوشه‌ی لبش جا خوش کرده بود. چارلز دوباره رو به هنک کرد که فنجان قهوه را روی میز کوچک گوشه‌ی اتاق گذاشته بود و دوباره روی سگ خم شده بود.

\- هنک؟

هنک بدون آن که برگردد جواب داد:

\- هوم؟

\- اون قهوه مال آقای لنشر بود.

هنک لحظه‌ای بی‌حواس زیر لب زمزمه کرد:

\- لنشر؟ لشنر کیه دیگه..

و سپس بی‌حرکت ماند. آرام‌آرام کمر صاف کرد و با چهره‌ای هراسان برگشت. لب‌هایش چند بار باز و بسته شدند و سپس با صدای مرتعشی گفت:

\- من.. واقعاً.. متأسفم.

سریع برگشت و فنجان را از روی میز برداشت.

\- و-- واقعاً متأسفم. نمی‌دونم چی بگم. این..

به باقی‌مانده‌ی محتویات داخل فنجان خیره ماند و ادامه‌ی حرفش را خورد؛ انگار که متوجه شده باشد پیشنهادی که می‌خواست بدهد تا چه اندازه احمقانه بود. چارلز با عجله جلو آمد، فنجان را از هنک گرفت، و آن را دوباره روی میز برگرداند. با لحنی که سعی داشت خنده در آن مشخص نباشد گفت:

\- فدای سرت. فعلاً کارت رو تموم کن. وقت برای سرزنشِ خودت هست.

هنک لبخندی معذب به چارلز و سپس به اریک زد و بدون هیچ حرف دیگری برگشت و مشغول ادامه‌ی کارش شد. چارلز پیشانی‌اش را خارند و نفسش را همراه با خنده‌ای نصفه و نیمه بیرون داد. نگاهی به فنجان خودش انداخت و سپس با تردید آن را به سمت اریک گرفت. اریک بدون اینکه تعارفی بزند، فنجان را از دست چارلز گرفت و همان‌طور که نگاهش به چارلز بود، جرئه‌ای نوشید. لحظه‌ای چشم‌هایش را بست و جرئه‌ی دوم را نوشید و سپس فنجان را پایین آورد.

\- ممنونم.

چارلز لبخند نصفه و نیمه‌ای زد و به اریک اشاره کرد که از اتاق معاینه خارج شود و سپس پشت سرش به وارد سالن شد. همان‌طور که پشت پیشخوان می‌رفت، خطاب به اریک گفت:

\- بابت هنک شرمنده. گاهی خیلی حواس‌پرت می‌شه. و ممنونم که کمکش کردید.

اریک به جای جواب فنجانِ خالی را روی پیشخوان گذاشت و گفت:

\- برای قهوه ممنون. انرژی‌بخش بود.

چارلز به چشم‌های اریک خیره شد و صداقت را در آن‌ها دید. به لبخندی بسنده کرد و سپس از اریک پرسید:

\- حدس می‌زنم که فِرشتَنت شناسنامه نداره، پس باید یکی براش تهیه کنید. براتون بیارم؟

اریک سری تکان داد. چارلز به سمت قفسه‌ای در پشت پیشخوان رفت و از بین ردیف شناسنامه‌ها یکی را بیرون کشید. مشغول تکمیل کردن مشخصات شد.

_نام: فِرشتَنت._

_جنسیت: مذکر._

_نژاد: گلدن رتریور_

_تاریخ تولد: -_

لحظه‌ای مکث کرد. رو به اریک پرسید:

\- تاریخ تولدش رو چه روزی می‌خواید بزنید؟ می‌تونید خالی هم بذاریدش.

\- همین امروز.

چارلز با لبخند، عبارت 4 نوامبر را ثبت کرد و بر اساس حدسی که می‌زد فِرشتَنت دو ساله باشد، سال تولد را هم اضافه کرد. اطلاعات اضافی مبنی بر معاینات و واکسن و قرص‌های امروز، و تاریخ مراجعه‌ی بعدی را هم نوشت. رو به اریک گفت:

\- از غذای سگ اطلاعاتی دارید؟ اگه نه، می‌تونم چند مدل غذای مناسب رو بهتون معرفی کنم.

اریک لحظه‌ای مکث کرد و همان‌طور که به ردیف قفسه‌های غذای حیوانات نگاه می‌کرد، سرش را خاراند. سسپ به سمت یک بسته غذای سگ ده کیلویی رفت و با یک دست آن را برداشت.

\- این رو برمی‌دارم.

چارلز سر تکان داد و قیمت غذای سگ را به لیست هزینه اضافه کرد.

\- چیز دیگه‌ای هم می‌خواید؟ قلاده؟ شامپو؟

اریک به سمت قلاده‌های آویزان روی دیوار رفت و قلاده‌ای چرمی به رنگ قهوه‌ای روشن را به همراه بندش برداشت. اریک با دستش قلاده را بررسی کرد و سپس در حالی که کارت اعتباری‌اش را از جیب شلوارش بیرون می‌آورد و روی پیشخوان می‌گذاشت رو به چارلز گفت:

\- همین.

چارلز بعد از تسویه‌حساب، رسید را به سمت اریک گرفت.

\- تاریخ معاینه‌ی بعدی‌ش توی شناسنامه نوشته شده. حتماً حواستون باشه. حالا یا اینجا بیاریدش یا یه دام‌پزشکی دیگه.

اریک رسید را برداشت و آن را همراه با کارت اعتباری‌اش، داخل جیب شلوارش گذاشت.

\- احتمالاً همین‌جا میارمش. خونه‌م نزدیکه.

\- جدی؟ من خیلی وقته توی این محله‌ام ولی تا حالا ندیدمتون.

\- تازه اومدیم اینجا.

\- «اومدید»..؟

چارلز با دیدن چشم‌های اریک که دوباره در حال سرد شدن بودند، سریع با حالتی عذرخواهانه دست‌هایش را بالا آورد.

\- شرمنده. بازم زیاده‌روی کردم.

\- من و بچه‌هام.

چارلز تصمیم گرفت که به اندازه‌ی کافی کنجکاوی‌اش را تغذیه کرده است پس به گفتنِ یک «که اینطور» بسنده کرد. در همان لحظه هنک با فِرشتَنت از اتاق معاینه بیرون آمد و آن را به سمت اریک برد. اریک قلاده را به گردن سگ بست و بعد از نگاهی کوتاه، با رضایت پشت گوشش را نوازش کرد.

\- ممنون، هنک. فِرشتَنت هم ازت ممنونه.

سگ که انگار قصد تأییدِ حرف اریک را داشته باشد، پارس کوتاهی کرد. هنک لبخند معذبی زد و دستش را به سمت آن‌ها تکان داد. اریک به چارلز نگاه کرد.

\- ممنونم، چارلز.

چارلز که انتظار دیدن چنین لبخند گرمی از او نداشت، لحظه‌ای ابلهانه به صورت اریک و خط‌های باریکی که دور لب‌ها و چشم‌هایش به وجود آمده بود خیره ماند و سپس با دستپاچگی گفت:

\- وظیفه بود. بازم سر بزنید.

و سعی کرد متقابلاً لبخندی بزند. اریک چند ثانیه‌ی دیگر به چارلز خیره ماند و سپس همان‌طور که به سمت در می‌رفت، در آخرین لحظات نگاهش را از چارلز گرفت و از ساختمان خارج شد.

چارلز برای چند ثانیه به درِ بسته خیره ماند. احساس عجیب تهی بودن داشت. به سمت هنک نگاهی انداخت که با شرمندگی به او لبخند زد، دست برد، و کمی عینکش را روی صورتش جابه‌جا کرد.

\- قهوه‌ی.. خوشمزه‌ای بود، پروفسور.

چارلز خندید و مشتی آهسته به بازوی هنک زد.

\- از این به بعد قبل از غارت کردن یه سؤالی هم بپرس.

ساعت کاری تمام شده بود. چارلز دوشی گرفته، لباس خوابش را پوشیده بود، و همراه با چهار گربه در گوشه و کنار تخت، برای خوابیدن آماده می‌شد. همان‌طور که آهسته و با احتیاط زیر پتو می‌خزید، به گربه‌ها که حرکات او را زیر نظر داشتند نگاه کرد. یکی دوتایشان در نتیجه‌ی تلاش چارلز برای جا کردن پاهایش زیر پتو، از جا بلند شدند و منتظر ماندند، و سپس بعد از اینکه چارلز سرش را روی بالش گذاشت و پتو را تا زیر چانه‌اش بالا کشید، دوباره دور و بر پاهای چارلز لم دادند.

چارلز چند بار سنگین پلک زد، نفسی از سر آرامش بیرون داد، و طبق عادتش شروع به مرور اتفاق‌های آن روز کرد. فکر اریک لنشر قبل از هر چیز دیگری ذهنش را پر کرد و ناخودآگاه لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشاند. حس عجیبی به این مرد داشت که مطمئن بود اگر درباره‌ی آن به خواهرش می‌گفت، مجبور می‌شد باز هم بحث دنیاهای موازی و اینکه احتمالاً هم‌زمان چارلز و اریکِ دیگری در دنیای دیگری ماجراهایی با هم دارند را از زبان مشتاق رِیوِن گوش می‌داد. از این فکر سری تکان داد و خنده‌ای کوتاه کرد و باعث شد رابه در کنارش چشم‌هایش را باز کند و ملامت‌گرانه به او خیره شود. این حرکتِ گربه چارلز را دوباره به خنده انداخت. انگار که رابه — که گربه‌ی رِیوِن بود — در غیاب رِیوِن وظیفه‌ی خواهری را برای چارلز انجام می‌داد.

چارلز — در کمال تعجبش — کمی بیشتر به دنیاهای موازی فکر کرد و چند دقیقه‌ی دیگر را هم در اندیشه‌ی اریک گذراند. سپس همان‌طور که خیره به آیزِن، که چشم‌های سبزش از بالای کمد می‌درخشید، ادامه‌ی روز کاری‌اش را در ذهنش بازپخش می‌کرد و گه‌گاه دوباره اریک را در سالن کلینیک روی مبل می‌دید، به خواب رفت.


	3. اسب تروآ

صبح روز بعد / 5 نوامبر:

چارلز با پرش صبح‌گاهیِ آیزِن و سروصدای باقیِ گربه‌ها از خواب بیدار شد و در حالی که با یک دست کمرش و با دست دیگرش چشم‌هایش را می‌مالید، سعی کرد نگاهش را روی عقربه‌های ساعتِ روی میز متمرکز کند که چشمش به بیرون از پنجره افتاد. هوا روشن بود، آفتاب روی زمینِ فرش‌پوشِ اتاقش تابیده بود، و به نظر می‌رسید ساعت حداقل 9 باشد. چارلز آهسته نگاهش را به سمت ساعت چرخاند و با دیدن عقربه‌ی کوچک که روی 10 بود، ناگهان با عجله پتو را کنار زد و از روی تخت پایین پرید. با این حرکتش، گربه‌ها از جا پریدند و آماده‌باش در دورترین نقطه‌ی ممکن از چارلز کز کردند. چارلز با عجله ژاکتش را از روی لبه‌ی تخت قاپید و همان‌طور که به زحمت سعی می‌کرد دستش را داخل آستینش کند، در اتاق را باز کرد و به سمت راه‌پله دوید. در پایین پله‌ها هنک را دید که انگار صدای دویدن چارلز را شنیده بود و به سمت او می‌آمد. چارلز یک پله را جا انداخت اما به سرعت میله‌ی کنارش را چسبید.

\- پروفسور! آروم‌تر!

هنک با ترس چند پله بالا آمد و وقتی دید که چارلز آهسته روی پله نشست، متوقف شد. چارلز نفسی از سر آسودگی کشید و دستش را روی صورتش مالید.

\- هنک، خوب شد اینجا بودی. فکر کردم کلینیک هنوز بسته‌ست.

\- همون‌قدر که شما اینجا مسئولید، منم هستم.

چارلز که هنوز دستش روی صورتش بود در همان حال گفت:

\- چرا بیدارم نکردی؟

\- رِیوِن بهم گفته بود که مشکل بی‌خوابی دارید. وقتی دیدم خوابید گفتم بیدارتون نکنم.

\- خودمم نمی‌دونم چرا انقدر خوابیدم. معمولاً، چه بخوام چه نخوام، قبل از طلوع بیدار بیدارم.

\- حالا که چیزی نشده. منم تنها نبودم. الکس اینجا بود و کمک می‌کرد.

چارلز از بین انگشت‌هایش نگاهی به سالن انداخت. الکس یکی از کارآموزهایی بود که چند روز در هفته را برای کارآموزی در کلینیک می‌گذراند و از آنجایی که دستی در آشپزی هم داشت، روزهایی که اینجا بود مجبور نبودند از بیرون نهار سفارش دهند. او را دید که مشغول چیدن بسته‌های غذا روی قفسه‌ها بود. دستی برای چارلز تکان داد و چارلز هم پاسخش را داد. سپس از جا بلند شد و دوباره از پله‌ها بالا رفت.

\- پس حواستون به کلینیک باشه. من سریع میام پایین.

صدای الکس را شنید که می‌گفت:

\- غمت نباشه، پروفسور.

چارلز در حالی که از کنار گربه‌ها، که گرسنه و تشنه راهیِ طبقه‌ی پایین بودند، رد می‌شد، به سمت حمام رفت و زیر دوش رفت. همان‌طور که با بی‌حواسی دمای آب را تنظیم می‌کرد، سعی کرد به یاد بیاورد که شب گذشته کِی و چطور به خواب رفت، و با ناباوری متوجه‌ی چیزی شد که شاید به مدت 10 سال برایش رخ نداده بود. شب گذشته، عادتِ همیشگیِ قبل از خوابش را به طور کامل انجام نداده و شاید فقط تا اتفاق‌های ظهر را برای خودش بازپخش کرده بود. بعد از آن به خواب عمیقی فرو رفته، تا دیروقت خوابیده بود، و در این بین حتی یک بار هم بیدار نشده بود.

در حالی که مطمئن نبود کامل خودش را شسته یا نه، از زیر دوش بیرون آمد و سپس بلاتکلیف روبه‌روی جارختیِ حمام ایستاد. لباسِ تمیز با خودش نیاورده بود.


	4. تولد دردناک احساسات، و تجربه ی وهم آور ناظرِ آن بودن

یک هفته‌ی بعد / 12 نوامبر:

ظهر بود و هوا بارانی. صدای ضربات باران روی شیشه‌های دام‌پزشکی، فضای داخل ساختمان را پر کرده بود. چارلز روی مبل کلینیک نشسته بود و مشغول برس کشیدن تی‌یِر بود. یک دستش را روی گلوی گربه گذاشته بود و با لبخند و کمی خواب‌آلود، از لرزش گلوی گربه بر اثر خُرخُر لذت می‌برد. هنک پشت پیشخوان نشسته بود و روی گوشی‌اش خم شده بود. الکس در آشپزخانه‌ی طبقه‌ی بالا مشغول درست کردن غذایی برای نهارشان بود.

در طول دو سه روزِ بعد از آشنایی با اریک، فکرِ او همچنان در ذهن چارلز می‌چرخید و شب‌ها کمکش می‌کرد تا راحت‌تر به خواب برود. اما از روز چهارم به بعد، اریک به‌مرور از یاد و خاطره‌ی چارلز محو شده و مغز چارلز نیز برای اعتراض، دوباره بی‌خوابی را به چارلز برگردانده بود. چندین بار به نظرش رسیده بود که اریک را در حال رد شدن از مقابل کلینیک یا در خیابان دیده است اما فکرش تنها چند دقیقه ذهنش را درگیر کرد و باز دوباره به فراموشی سپرده شد.

با شنیدن باز شدن در و صدای شدت گرفتن بارش باران و سوزی که از درِ باز به داخل می‌آمد، چارلز آهسته تی‌یِر را از روی پاهایش بلند کرد و کنارش روی مبل گذاشت. تی‌یِر کش و قوسی به خودش داد و همان‌جا نشست. چارلز همان‌طور که چشم‌هایش را می‌مالید و سعی می‌کرد خسته و خواب‌آلود به نظر نیاید، به سمت مشتری چرخید.

با دیدن مرد قدبلندی که با لباس خیس همراه با دو سگِ خیس‌تر — یکی ایستاده روی زمین و یکی در آغوش مرد — وسط سالن دام‌پزشکی ایستاده بود، ناخودآگاه لبخندی روی لب‌های چارلز نشست. مبل‌ها را دور زد و به سمت اریک و سگ‌ها — که یکی فِرشتَنت و دیگری سگ جدیدی بود که به نظر کثیف و کمی زخمی می‌رسید — رفت.

\- می‌بینم که یه سگ دیگه رو هم نجات دادید.

اریک به سگِ در آغوشش نگاهی انداخت و در همان حال با نگرانی گفت:

\- یکی از پاهاش لنگ می‌زنه. می‌شه یه نگاهی بهش بندازید؟

\- آقای لنشر! خوش اومدید.

هنک به سمت آن‌ها آمد و می‌خواست که سگ را با خودش ببرد که چارلز گفت:

\- من می‌برمش، هنک. تو اگه بخوای می‌تونی یکم قهوه آماده کنی. می‌دونی دیگه؟ برای جبران اون روز.

هنک با لبخندی معذب گفت:

\- آره، آره، حتماً.

و سپس با عجله و در حالی که نزدیک بود چند بار بیفتد، به سمت طبقه‌ی بالا به راه افتاد. چارلز اضافه کرد:

\- به الکس هم بگو فعلاً نهار رو ول کنه و بیاد پایین که موقع درسه.

چارلز جلو رفت و بعد از اینکه پای آسیب‌دیده‌ی سگ را تشخیص داد، دستش را دراز کرد که سگ را بگیرد که اریک گفت:

\- بذار من بیارمش. بهش نمیاد ولی خیلی سنگینه.

چارلز سریع تکان داد و به اتاق جراحی اشاره کرد. اریک، و پشت سرش چارلز، به سرعت وارد اتاق شدند و در همان حین که اریک سگ را آهسته روی میز می‌گذاشت، چارلز مشغول بستن دکمه‌های روپوشش شد.

\- چند وقته اینجوریه؟

\- نمی‌دونم. همین نیم ساعت پیش پیداش کردم و سریع آوردمش اینجا.

\- توی جنگل؟

\- آره.

در همان زمان الکس وارد اتاق شد و نگاهی به اریک انداخت که با سر و وضع خیس و خونی، با دستان باز همان‌جا ایستاده بود. اریک متوجه‌ی حضور او شد و برگشت. الکس بدون اینکه چیزی بگوید، دور و برش را نگاهی انداخت و سپس به سمت ردیف حوله‌های تمیز داخل قفسه رفت و دو حوله را بیرون کشید و به دست اریک داد. اریک خیلی کوتاه گفت:

\- ممنون.

و مشغول تمیز کردن دست، و تا جای ممکن لباسش شد. الکس سری تکان داد و به سمت چارلز رفت که با دیدن او، شروع به گفتن نام چند ابزار کرد و الکس به سرعت به سمت قفسه رفت تا آن‌ها را بیاورد. چارلز از روی سگ بلند شد و رو به اریک گفت:

\- آقای لنشر، لازم نیست اینجا بمونید. می‌تونید بیرون منتظر باشید.

اریک نگاهی نگران به سگ انداخت که با بی‌حالی روی میز ولو شده بود. سپس سری تکان داد و بعد از اینکه حوله‌ی آغشته به گِل و خون را به دست الکس داد، از اتاق خارج شد.

نیم ساعت بعد:

چارلز در حالی که دست‌هایش را با حوله‌ای پاک می‌کرد از اتاق جراحی بیرون آمد و به اطراف سالن نگاهی انداخت. اریک روی مبل نشسته بود و با فنجان خالیِ در دستش ور می‌رفت و هنک که دیگر به خودش زحمت یک هم‌نشینی معذبِ دیگر با او را نداده بود، پشت پیشخوان بود. چارلز به سمت اریک رفت و اریک با دیدن او از جا بلند شد. چارلز سعی کرد با لبخندی او را آرام کند.

\- نگران نباشید. خیلی وخیم نبود. احتمالاً توی گل و لای جنگل که می‌دوید آسیب دیدش.

اریک که چهره‌اش به وضوح آسودگی‌اش را نشان می‌داد، نفسی بیرون داد و نگاهش را به فنجانِ در دستش برگرداند. همان‌طور که آن را به سمت چارلز می‌گرفت، با لحن شوخی گفت:

\- قهوه‌ی تو رو ترجیح می‌دادم.

مغز چارلز برای یک صدم ثانیه از کار افتاد و سپس با خنده‌ای کوتاه که همراه با نفسی ناگهانی از ریه‌اش خارج شد، فنجان را گرفت. نگاهش روی دست اریک و انگشت‌های باریکش ثابت ماند که هنوز رد گِل و خون روی آن‌ها باقی مانده بود. نگاهش را از آستینش به باقیِ لباس چرخاند و در آخر به چشم‌های اریک خیره ماند که اطراف کلینیک را نگاه می‌کرد و سعی داشت با پلک‌های سریع و پشت‌سرهم، اشک را از آن‌ها برهاند.

چارلز با صدای آهسته گفت:

\- واقعاً خیلی بهشون اهمیت می‌دی.

اریک شانه‌ای بالا انداخت.

\- یه زمانی اون‌ها کمکم کردن و فکر کنم حالا نوبت منه.

سپس نگاهش که هنوز اطراف سالن می‌چرخید، ناگهان روی زمین سالن خیره ماند. چارلز برگشت و با گِلِ آغشته به خون که تقریباً در تمام سالن پخش شده بود روبه‌رو شد. با لبخند برگشت و دستش را روی بازوی اریک گذاشت.

\- آقای لنشر، نگرانش نباشید. اینجا که خونه نیست، کلینیکه. کار ما همینه.

\- اریک.

چارلز پرسش‌گرانه به او خیره ماند.

\- اریک صدام کن.

چارلز چند لحظه به او خیره ماند و سپس آرام‌آرام لبخندی روی لبش جا خوش کرد. یک بار روی بازوی اریک زد و سپس می‌خواست به سمت اتاق جراحی برگردد که مکث کرد و دوباره رو به اریک کرد.

\- آقای.. اریک، ماشین داری؟ چون این دختر الآن بیهوشه و فکر نکنم توی این بارون بشه بردش.

اریک به علامت مثبت سر تکان داد. بعد از اینکه قلاده و شناسنامه‌ای گرفت و تسویه‌حساب کرد، به دنبال چارلز وارد اتاق جراحی شد. چارلز به او گفت که چطور سگ را بلند کند تا آسیبی به پای شکسته‌اش نرسد، و سپس بعد از برداشتن چتری از کنار درِ ورودی، اریک را تا کنار ماشینش، که وانتی تیره بود، همراهی کرد. بعد از اینکه اریک، سگ را روی صندلی مسافر قرار داد و خودش هم نشست، رو به چارلز کرد. چارلز همان‌طور که کنار صندلی راننده ایستاده بود و چتر را بالای سرشان نگه داشته بود، به چشم‌های اریک خیره ماند. با خودش فکر کرد که چیزی بگوید، سؤالی بپرسد، هر چیزی، که زمانِ جدا شدنشان را کمی بیشتر به تعویق بیاندازد. اما فقط نگاهش را به چشم‌های سبز روبه‌رویش دوخت و چیزی نگفت. نگاه منتظر اریک کم‌کم رنگ باخت و تبدیل به چیزی شبیه ناامیدی شد. بالآخره لبخندی بی‌جان زد، نگاهش را از چارلز گرفت، و در حالی که دست دراز می‌کرد تا دستگیره‌ی در را بگیرد، بدون اینکه دوباره به چارلز نگاه کند، زیر لب گفت:

\- ممنون برای همه چی. خدافظ.

چارلز ناخودآگاه از مسیرِ در کنار رفت. بستن در را نگاه کرد، روشن شدن موتور را شنید و بوی اگزوز ترکیب‌شده با بوی باران، بینی‌اش را پر کرد. نمی‌دانست چه مدت بعد از رفتنِ اریک همان‌جا ایستاد و به کلمه‌ی آخر اریک فکر کرد که می‌توانست به جای «خدافظ»، چیزی شبیه به «تا بعد» یا «فعلاً» باشد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> اگه چریک شیپر هستی خواهشا این دو تا آهنگ رو گوش کن چون لیاقتشونه که گوش داده بشن و همراه باهاشون، به چریک فکر بشه -__-:  
Undisclosed Desires و Fire On Fire  
اگه چریک شیپر هم نیستی، اینجا چیکار می کنی اصن!؟


	5. خبری از تو در ایستگاه نیست، قطار در حال راه افتادن است، و من در تلاشم تا جا نمانم

شش هفته‌ی بعد / 24 دسامبر:

چارلز و هنک یک عمل زایمان برای سگی که به تازگی مادرِ چهار توله‌سگ شده بود را تمام کرده و در حال قرار دادن چهار نوزاد در یک باکسِ مخصوص حمل حیوانات، در کنار مادرشان بودند. دختری دور و بر آن دو می‌چرخید و با سروصدا از چارلز می‌خواست که توله‌ها را در آغوش بگیرد تا بتواند از آن‌ها عکس بگیرد. چارلز با کلافگی رو به دختر گفت:

\- رِیوِن، این بچه‌ها به زور یه ساعتشونه! بعد تو می‌گی بغلشون کنم ازشون عکس بگیری؟؟

دختر گوشی موبایلش را از جلوی صورتش پایین آورد و با ناراحتیِ ساختگی‌ای گفت:

\- یه عکس که چیزی نمی‌شه! تا الآن هم که همش بغلت بودن! یه بار بیشتر چه فرقی می‌کنه؟

سپس رو به زوجی کرد که صاحب سگ‌ها بودند و پرسید:

\- اشکالی که نداره، نه؟؟ خیلی خوشگل و بانمکن! نمی‌شه ازشون عکس نگرفت!

پسر و دختر که به نظر کاملاً راضی می‌رسیدند، با خنده سری تکان دادند.

\- قول می‌دم بعداً عکسشون رو براتون بفرستم!

سپس دوباره رو به چارلز کرد و با لبخند، چشم‌هایش را منتظر به او دوخت.

چارلز نفسی بیرون داد و دستش را داخل باکس کرد و بعد از بیرون آوردن دو توله، رو به خواهرش ایستاد.

\- بیا بگیر عکست رو.

رِیوِن موبایلش را زیر بغلش گرفت، جلو آمد، و دو توله‌ی دیگر را هم از داخل باکس به دست چارلز داد.

\- فقط دو تاشون؟؟ نمی‌شه که! اینا رو هم بگیر! دلشون می‌شکنه!

چارلز با خنده تسلیم شد و هر چهار توله را با دستانش گرفت و رو به رِیوِن ایستاد. رِیوِن دوربین گوشی‌اش را تنظیم و شروع به عکس گرفتن کرد. چارلز همان‌طور که منتظر بود، نگاهش را به اطراف داد. از پنجره‌های بزرگِ مه‌گرفته‌ی ساختمان، به بیرون از دام‌پزشکی خیره شد. اواخر پاییز بود و شهر در حال و هوای سال نو. همان‌طور که با بی‌حواسی به هاله‌ی مردمِ در حالِ رفت‌وآمد نگاه می‌کرد، متوجه‌ی شخصی شد که جلوی کلینیک متوقف شد و دست دراز کرد تا در را باز کند. چارلز بدون اینکه نگاهش را از فردِ پشتِ در که حالا همراه با سگی وارد ساختمان شده بود بگیرد، گفت:

\- هی، رِیوِن، زودتر عکست رو بگیر که مشتری داریـ -

با دیدن چهره‌ی فرد، لب‌های چارلز از حرکت ایستادند.

\- چارلز، یه لبخند بزن برام!

اریک در را پشت سرش بست و در حالی که چکمه‌هایش را روی قالیِ کوچک جلوی در می‌کوبید تا برف را از کف آن‌ها پاک کند، نگاهش را در اطراف سالن چرخاند. بعد از نگاهی سرسری به پیشخوانِ خالی و نگاهی دقیق‌تر به جمعیتِ فشرده‌ی گوشه‌ی سالن، چشم‌هایش چهره‌ی مبهوت چارلز را تشخیص دادند و روی او قفل شدند. لب‌های چارلز ناخودآگاه به لبخندی باز شدند. به چهره‌ی مردی خیره شد که به‌مرور و در طول این مدت، برایش از فردی واقعی در خاطره‌هایش، به موجودی خیالی تبدیل شده بود، مانند شخصیت کتابی که نویسنده برای شکل دادن وجودش، هر از چند گاهی پشت میز کارِ ذهنش می‌نشست و جلایش می‌داد. کمی طول کشید تا چارلز به خودش بیاید و یادآوری کند که این مرد واقعی‌ست و تخیلی و زاده‌ی ذهنی نیست که هر شب با فکر کردن به او سعی می‌کرد به خواب برود. برخلاف گذشته، فکر کردن به اریک در این مدت خوابیدن را برایش سخت‌تر کرده بود.

صدای رِیوِن، محو و نامفهوم، در گوش‌هایش پیچید:

\- وای! عالیه! از این لبخندها هم بلدی بزنی؟!

چارلز، انگار که از خوابی عمیق به واقعیت پرت شده باشد، لحظه‌ای با بی‌حواسی چند پلک زد و سپس به زحمت نگاهش را از اریک گرفت و حواسش را به خواهرش داد که با ذوق به صفحه‌ی گوشی‌اش خیره شده بود.

\- عالی شد، عالی!

\- هـ هی، رِیوِن! داری از من عکس می‌گیری یا سگ‌ها؟! قرار نبود که - -

قبل از اینکه چارلز به رِیوِن برسد، او جست‌وخیزکنان دور و از دست‌رسِ برادرش خارج شد و با دیدن اریک، به سمت او رفت. چارلز به هر حال نمی‌توانست با چهار توله‌ی تازه‌متولدشده در دستانش کاری از پیش ببرد. نفسی بیرون داد و بعد از نگاهی سریع به اریک که حالا توجهش به رِیوِن جلب شده بود، برگشت و توله‌ها را داخل باکس برگرداند. در همان حال خطاب به زوجِ صاحب سگ‌ها گفت:

\- بخاطر خواهرم عذر می‌خوام. همین الآن مجبورش می‌کنم عکس‌ها رو پاک کنه.

دختر سریع جواب داد:

\- نه، نه! اصلاً اشکالی نداره. بذارید بمونه. به هر حال خیلی عکس قشنگی شدش، نه؟

رو به پسر کرد. پسر با سر تأیید کرد و رو به رِیوِن گفت:

\- می‌ذاریم بمونن به شرطی که عکس‌ها رو برای ما هم بفرستی.

رِیوِن از کنار ایک با صدای بلند گفت:

\- حله!

و به سمت دختر آمد تا شرط پسر را عملی کند. دختر گوشی موبایلش را از کیف دستی‌اش بیرون آورد، در حالی که پسر به دنبال هنک به سمت پیشخوان رفت تا تسویه‌حساب کند.

چارلز بعد از اینکه باکس را با احتیاط به دختر سپرد، به سمت اریک رفت و با لبخندی که از روی صورتش پاک نمی‌شد، دستش را به سمتش دراز کرد.

\- خوش اومدی.

اریک متقابلاً با چارلز دست داد و سری تکان داد. به رِیوِن اشاره کرد و گفت:

\- با خواهرت آشنا شدم.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را چرخاند و با خنده گفت:

\- آره، سخته که آدم باهاش آشنا نشه.

سپس نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد از دیدن دوباره‌ی اریک زیادی هیجان‌زده به نظر نرسد. به سگِ کنارش نگاه کرد و با لبخند پرسید:

\- یکی دیگه؟

اریک به جای جواب، دست‌هایش را که از سرما قرمز شده بودند، جلوی دهانش گرفت و هاه کرد و از بین آن‌ها گفت:

\- می‌دونی، از اون روز دیگه دزدکی من رو دید نزدی تا در عوضش به زور ازت قهوه بگیرم. ده ثانیه دید زدن در عوض یه فنجون قهوه چطوره؟

چارلز با ناباوری به خنده افتاد و می‌خواست جواب بدهد که صدای هنک از پشت سرش آمد.

\- سلام، آقای لنشر.

چارلز در حال تلاش برای کنترل خنده‌اش، سر برگرداند و با دیدن پسر و دختر که همراه با باکس در حال خارج شدن بودند، با عجله برای بدرقه‌شان به سمت در رفت. بعد از اینکه باز هم از آن‌ها برای عکس‌ها عذرخواهی و تشکر کرد، در را بست و به سمت اریک و هنک برگشت. هنک با دستپاچگی عینکش را به دست گرفته بود و با گوشه‌ی روپوش کارش مشغول تمیز کردنش بود و با حرارت حرف می‌زد:

\- .. واقعاً هیچ‌کسی به خودش زحمت همچین کارایی نمی‌ده! کارِتون خوبه، ولی سختتون نمی‌شه این همه سگ رو با هم نگه می‌دارید؟ می‌دونید.. نمی‌خوایم اوضاع براشون سخت‌تر بشه! اگه بخواید همیشه می‌تونید بسپریدشون به ما. ما براشون پناهگاه داریم.

هنک در حالی که قرمز شده بود از حرف زدن باز ایستاد. چارلز که همیشه از دیدن شور و شوق و توجه هنک لذت می‌برد، دست روی شانه‌ی هنک گذاشت و رو به اریک گفت:

\- هنک راست می‌گه. نجات دادن سگ‌های بی‌خانمان کار خوب و قشنگیه، ولی اگه هر موقع دیگه نتونستی ازشون مراقبت کنی، پناهگاه کلینیک‌مون همیشه هست. که البته ول کردنشون اصلاً کار خوب و قشنگی نیست.

اریک گفت:

\- مراقبت ازشون توی جنگل چندان سخت نیست. ولی ممنون برای پیشنهادتون. برای سگ‌های بعدی روش فکر می‌کنم.

هنک که هنوز صورتش قرمز بود، بدون اینکه به اریک نگاه کند تشکری زیر لب کرد، جلو آمد و سگ را با خودش به اتاق معاینه برد.

بعد از چند لحظه سکوت بین چارلز و اریک، چارلز فکری به ذهنش رسید و با عجله به سمت جلوی پیشخوان رفت. دستش را دراز کرد، کارتی را برداشت، سپس به طرف اریک برگشت و کارت را به سمت او گرفت.

\- این آدرس و شماره‌ی پناهگاهمونه. اگه خواستی مسافرتی جایی بری و نتونستی سگ‌ها رو ببری هم می‌تونی ببریشون اینجا.

اریک کارت را گرفت و بعد از نگاهی سریع به کارت، آن را داخل جیب کتش گذاشت.

\- ممنون.

مکثی کرد و سپس پرسید:

\- خب، اول دید می‌زنی یا قهوه میاری؟

چارلز دوباره به خنده افتاد.

\- ممنون می‌شم انقدر اون حرکت اشتباه رو به یادم نیاری.

اریک شانه‌ای بالا انداخت و گفت:

\- یه دقیقه برای تصمیم گرفتن وقت داری وگرنه خودم می‌گم اول کدومش رو انجام بدی.

و برگشت تا به سمت مبل‌ها برود که مکث کرد و دوباره برگشت.

\- راستی، عکست رو توی گوشی خواهرت دیدم.

چارلز حس کرد صورتش کمی گر می‌گیرد. اریک سرش را کمی کج کرد و پرسید:

\- واقعاً همیشه اونجوری لبخند می‌زنی؟

سپس با لبخندی شیطانی چرخید و چارلز را که به قرمزیِ هنک شده بود تنها گذاشت. رِیوِن که کنار یکی از درخت‌های گربه، مشغول بازی با رابه بود، با دیدن اریک به سمت او رفت و کنار او روی یکی از مبل‌ها نشست. چارلز قبل از اینکه چشم‌های تیزبینِ رِیوِن متوجه‌ی او شود، با گام‌های بلند به سمت راه‌پله رفت.

چارلز بعد از اینکه چند بار صورتش را با آب سرد شست و یک فنجان قهوه آماده کرد، نفس عمیقی کشید و از پله‌ها پایین رفت. اریک و رِیوِن هنوز روی مبل‌ها نشسته بودند و چیزی را از گوشیِ رِیوِن— که احتمالاً مربوط به سگ‌ها بود — می‌دیدند. خبری از هنک نبود. چارلز به سمت آن دو رفت و فنجان را روی میز، روبه‌روی اریک گذاشت. اریک نگاهش را روی چارلز قفل کرد و گفت:

\- ممنون. کِی هزینه‌ش رو حساب کنم؟

قبل از اینکه چارلز جوابی بدهد، رِیوِن با تعجب ابرویی بالا انداخت و رو به چارلز پرسید:

\- از کِی تا حالا برای مشتری‌ها قهوه میاری، چارلز؟

سپس نگاهش را به اریک برگرداند و ادامه داد:

\- مگر اینکه ایشون مشتری نباشن..؟

چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید و گفت:

\- ماجراش طولانیه، رِیوِن، خب؟ بعداً برات می‌گم.

و سپس رو به اریک کرد و در جوابِ سؤالش گفت:

\- فکرش رو نکن. مهمون من.

سپس همان‌طور که به سمت پیشخوان می‌رفت، گفت:

\- یه شناسنامه آماده می‌کنم. خودت بعداً اسم رو اضافه کن.

در همان لحظه هنک همراه با سگ بیرون آمد و رِیوِن با دیدنشان از جایش بلند شد و با گوشیِ آماده‌ی عکس گرفتن، به سمت آن‌ها رفت. همان‌طور که روی زانوهایش نشسته بود و سگ را نوازش می‌کرد، چیزی به هنک گفت و هر دو خندیدند. چارلز با این فکر که احتمالاً حواسِ اریک اکنون گرمِ آن‌ها است، فرصت را غنیمت شمرد و نگاهی به او انداخت. برخلاف انتظارش، غافلگیرانه، با نگاهِ خیره‌ی اریک که روی خودش بود مواجه شد. به خودش لعنت فرستاد و نگاهش را گرفت. توانست هیکل اریک را تشخیص دهد که از روی مبل بلند شد و به سمت او آمد.

\- من که گفتم هزینه‌ی قهوه رو حساب کنم.

چارلز با خنده گفت:

\- می‌دونی، تو هم در واقع داشتی من رو دزدکی نگاه می‌کردی.

اریک شانه بالا انداخت و گفت:

\- خب در عوضش از خجالتت در میام.

چارلز بالآخره سرش را بالا گرفت و پرسش‌گرانه به اریک نگاه کرد. اریک با یک دستش فنجان قهوه را نگه داشته و با دست دیگرش، کارتی را به سمتش گرفته بود.

\- اگه سفارشی داشتی در خدمتم.

چارلز دست دراز کرد و کارت را از او گرفت و نگاهی به آن انداخت. جنس سفت و سخت و رنگ ساده‌ی نقره‌ای داشت که دو عبارتِ حکاکی‌شده در وسطش خودنمایی می‌کردند: «آهنگریِ لنشر» و «در زیر دستان ایزد، فلزات به حرف می‌آیند، می‌رقصند، و جادو می‌کنند». چارلز کارت را برگرداند و آدرس و دو شماره‌ی تماس را دید — که یکی ثابت و دیگری همراه بود — به علاوه‌ی متن کوچکی که گفته بود: «قبل از آمدن به کارگاه، از طریق شماره‌های تماس هماهنگی‌های لازم را انجام دهید».

چارلز سرش را بالا گرفت و به اریک نگاه کرد که اکنون مقابل ردیف قلاده‌ها ایستاده بود.

\- ممنون.. کارگاهت توی جنگله؟

اریک سر تکان داد.

\- و سگ‌ها رو از اونجا پیدا می‌کنی؟

\- آره، از همون دور و اطراف. گاهی فکر می‌کنم مردم می‌دونن من سگ‌ها رو جمع می‌کنم، واسه‌ی همین از قصد میان و سگ‌هاشون رو همون‌جاها ول می‌کنن.

چارلز خنده‌ای کرد و دوباره به کارت نگاهی انداخت.

\- حتماً یه بار میام تا این مکان افسانه‌ایِ سگ‌ربا رو ببینم.

و سپس کارت را روی میز پیشخوان، در کنار دفترهای گزارش روزانه قرار داد. پس از دقیقه‌ای سکوت که تنها با صحبت‌های رِیوِن و هنک و خنده‌هایشان شکسته می‌شد، چارلز همان‌طور که شناسنامه را به طرف اریک می‌گرفت، با تردید پرسید:

\- این چند هفته.. دیگه سگی رو ندیدی که نجاتش بدی؟

صورت چارلز با فکر کردن به سؤال احمقانه‌ای که پرسید دوباره شروع به سرخ شدن کرد. اریک کارت اعتباری‌اش را روی میز گذاشت.

\- یه مدت مجبور شدم برگردم خونه‌ی قبلی‌م. بخاطر کارهای دفتری و اینا.

\- که اینطور.

و بدون حرف دیگری، کارت و رسید را روی پیشخوان گذاشت. چیزی به ذهنش رسید و ناگهان پرسید:

\- راستی، غذای سگ نمی‌خواستی؟

\- نه. غذاشون رو معمولاً خودم درست می‌کنم.

لبخندی از سر ناباوری روی لب‌های چارلز نشست. اریک که نگاهش روی چارلز بود پرسید:

\- چیه؟

چارلز سری تکان داد.

\- هیچی، فقط.. هیچی.

اریک اصرارِ بیشتری نکرد و بعد از اینکه فنجان خالی‌اش را روی پیشخوان گذاشت و شناسنامه، کارت اعتباری، و رسید را برداشت، به سمت جمعِ دونفره و سگِ ازهمه جا بی خبری که مشغول فیض بردن از نوازش‌های آن دو بود، رفت. بعد از تشکر از هنک و خداحاظی با رِیوِن، قلاده را به گردن سگ بست و به سمت در رفت. دستگیره‌ی در را گرفت و چرخاند، و چارلز کم‌کم داشت با ناامیدی به این نتیجه می‌رسید که اریک حضور او را فراموش کرده، تا اینکه در لحظه‌ی آخر چرخید و رو به چارلز گفت:

\- کریسمس مبارک چارلز. فعلاً.

و قبل از اینکه منتظر جواب بماند، از در خارج شد. نگاه چارلز از درِ بسته به فنجان خالی روی میز، و سپس به کارتِ نقره‌ای‌رنگِ کنار دستش افتاد. دستش را به سمت کارت برد و در حالی که با لبخند محوی، برجستگی کلمات را در زیر دستش حس می‌کرد گفت:

\- رِیوِن؟ عکسی که ازم گرفتی رو ببینم؟


	6. Salt & The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> عنوان: یه آهنگ از گروه The Lumineers

آن شب، بعد از اینکه هنک خداحافظی کرد و از کلینیک رفت، چارلز مشغول نوشتن گزارش روزانه شد. رِیوِن روی زمین سالن نشسته بود و به نوبت گربه‌ها را برس می‌کشید.

\- چارلز، این یارو اریک عجب چیزی بود.

چارلز بدون اینکه سرش را از دفتر بالا بیاورد، گفت:

\- رِیوِن، فکرشو هم نکن.

\- چی می‌گی؟! فقط می‌گم خیلی خوب چیزی بود!

\- می‌دونم شماره‌ش رو گرفتی.

\- خب که چی؟ آدم شماره‌ی هرکسی رو که می‌گیره، می‌خواد باهاش قرار بذاره؟؟

\- خلاصه حواست باشه.

\- هست.

بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت، رِیوِن گفت:

\- راستی، اون ماجرای قهوه چی بود؟

لبخندی گوشه‌ی لب چارلز جا گرفت و از اینکه پشت پیشخوان نشسته بود و رِیوِن او را نمی‌دید، خدا را شکر کرد.

\- من یه اشتباهی کردم و برای جبرانش قهوه مهمونش کردم.

\- چه اشتباهی؟

چارلز لحظه‌ای فکر کرد و سپس دلیلی برای نگفتن حقیقت ندید.

\- وقتی بیرون از کلینیک بود، داشتم دیدش می‌زدم. نه که از قصد بوده باشه. فقط می‌خواستم ببینم کارش اینجاست و اگه هست، ضروریه یا نه.

\- پس منظورش از اینکه هزینه‌ش رو حساب کنه چی بود؟

\- قهوه‌ی جبرانی رو قبلاً بهش داده بودم. این یکی همین‌جوری بود.

رِیوِن خنده‌ای سر داد و گفت:

\- و اونم بهت گفت که با دید زدن جبرانش کنی، نه؟

چارلز به زور جواب داد:

\- اوهوم.

رِیوِن که به نظر می‌رسید در حال لذت بردن باشد، پرسید:

\- خب؟ دیدش زدی یا نه؟

\- نه. همون موقع که اونجا بودی و شنیدی. بهش گفتم مهمون من.

\- از دستش دادی.

\- اگه می‌خوای می‌تونم قهوه‌ی بعدی‌ش رو به حساب تو بزنم.

صدای خنده‌ی رِیوِن بلند شد.

\- خودت بهم گفتی نزدیکش نشم، حالا می‌خوای راه رو برام باز کنی؟

\- رِیوِن، مسئولیت زندگی تو با خودته. آزادی که هر تصمیمی می‌خوای بگیری.

چارلز لحظه‌ای مکث کرد و سعی کرد حس بدی که درونش در حال رشد کردن بود، لحنش را تلخ نکند.

\- تا موقعی که به بقیه آزاری نرسونه.

رِیوِن بعد از چند لحظه سکوت گفت:

\- راستش فکرش رو که می‌کنم، یکم قیافه‌ش برام آشناست. ولی اصلاً یادم نمیاد کجا دیدمش.

چارلز لحظه‌ای فکر کرد و جواب داد:

\- شاید توی نیویورک دیده باشیش. چون تازه اومده اینجا.

\- قبلاً نیویورک بوده؟

\- اونش رو نمی‌دونم.

صدای دیگری از سمت رِیوِن به گوش نرسید. چارلز بعد از وارد کردن آخرین ارقام، دفتر را بست و خودش را کش و قوسی داد و سرش را به پشتی صندلی تکیه داد.

\- هنوزم بی‌خوابی داری؟

\- آره. ولی ترفندی که بهم گفتی یکم کمک می‌کنه.

\- فرقی نکردی؟ بهتر؟ بدتر؟

چارلز به اریک فکر کرد که چطور فکر کردن به او، ابتدا به خوابیدنش کمک می‌کرد و اکنون باعثِ بیشتر به هم ریختن خوابش شده بود.

\- گاهی بهتر می‌شه و گاهی بدتر.

\- چرا؟ می‌دونی چی باعثش می‌شه؟ اون موقع‌ها اتفاق خاصی نمی‌افتاد؟ تغییر خاصی توی غذا یا چیز دیگه؟

چارلز چشم‌هایش را بست.

\- نمی‌دونم. یادم نیست. شاید اون روزها کلینیک شلوغ‌تر بوده و من بیشتر خسته شدم. یادم نیست واقعاً.

\- آهان.

چارلز سعی کرد بحث را عوض کند:

\- از دانشگاه چه خبر؟

\- عالی.

\- کِی قراره برگردی نیویورک؟

\- تازه اومدم که.

\- می‌خوام آماده باشم.

\- نمی‌دونم، شاید یه هفته‌ی دیگه.

\- بعدش دوباره کِی میای؟

\- اگه بتونم یکی دو بار میام. اگه نه که می‌ره تا تابستون.

چارلز آهی کشید و خیره به سقف گفت:

\- سعی‌ت رو بکن بیای.

سروصدایی از طرف رِیوِن آمد و سپس چهره‌اش جلوی چشم‌های چارلز ظاهر شد. گونه‌های چارلز را گرفت و از دو طرف کشید.

\- نگران نباش، برادرم. حتماً میام.

چارلز دستش را بالا برد و موهای خواهرش را بهم ریخت. هر دو خندیدند.


	7. شاهد عینی، شاهد غافل

چهار روز بعد / 28 دسامبر:

بعد از آن روز، چارلز مدام منتظر فرصتی بود تا سری به کارگاه اریک بزند — بهانه‌ی لازم برای رفتنش به آنجا، چند ابزار جراحی جدید و آویزی فلزی برای جلوی درِ دام‌پزشکی بود — اما نزدیک سال نو بود و کلینیک از همیشه شلوغ‌تر. چارلز با وجود هنک و الکس، باز هم وقت خالی برای یک استراحتِ حداکثر پنج ساعته نمی‌آورد. در نتیجه، برای جلوگیری از وسوسه‌اش برای تماس با اریک، کارتِ ویزیت نقره‌ای‌رنگ را داخل کمدِ اتاقش زیر کوه لباس‌هایش دفن کرده بود.

مردم برای مسافرت رفتن، به دام‌پزشکی می‌آمدند و حیوانات خانگی‌شان را به پناهگاه می‌سپردند. چارلز مدام به مشتری‌هایش کارت پناهگاه را می‌داد تا حیوانات را مستقیم به آنجا ببرند. با این حال، وقتی بعد از گذشت یک روز، سالن ورودی پر از حیواناتِ سپرده‌شده به پناهگاه شد، چارلز از لوگان، یکی از مسئولین پناهگاه، خواست که به کلینیک بیاید و هر چند ساعت یک بار، خودش حیوانات را به پناهگاهِ جنگلیِ مخصوص دامپزشکی ببرد.

چارلز به هنک و الکس چند روزی مرخصی داده بود تا استراحت کنند و در جوابِ درخواست‌های مکرر رِیوِن برای کمک به چارلز، قبول کرده بود که فقط از بعد از ظهر به بعد، به کمکش بیاید.

آن روز صبح، چارلز بعد از اینکه برای لوگان، که به تنهایی یک مبلِ دونفره را اشغال کرده بود، آب‌جو آورده بود، با خستگی روی مبل دیگری نشست و سعی کرد فکرِ نوشیدنِ یک فنجان قهوه‌ی دیگر را از ذهنش بیرون کند. همان‌طور که چندین سگ در کنار پاهایشان تکان‌تکان می‌خوردند، نگاهی به لوگان انداخت و پرسید:

\- لوگان، می‌دونم که چند بار پرسیدم، ولی واقعاً مطمئنی که مرخصی نمی‌خوای؟ ناسلامتی سال نوئه.

لوگان با بی‌تفاوتی شانه بالا انداخت و گفت:

\- اگه یکی مرخصی‌لازم باشه، خود توئی.

چارلز با خستگی خنده‌ای کوتاه سر داد و سرش را به پشتیِ مبل تکیه داد.

\- فرقمون همینه که تو می‌تونی مرخصی بگیری و من نمی‌تونم.

\- پشیمونی؟

چارلز با تعجب سرش را به سمت لوگان چرخاند.

\- از چی؟

\- از اینکه دام‌پزشک شدی.

چارلز بدون لحظه‌ای مکث جواب داد:

\- نه. حتی یک ثانیه هم احساس پشیمونی نکردم.

منتظر لوگان ماند تا جوابی بدهد اما وقتی که چیزی نگفت، ادامه داد:

\- تو چی؟

\- چارلز، تو به من یه سقف برای خوابیدن زیرش دادی. چرا باید پشیمون باشم؟

\- فقط بخاطر همینه که پشیمون نیستی؟

\- بخاطر تو با جین هم آشنا شدم.

\- همین؟

لوگان چند لحظه سکوت کرد.

\- نه. حیوونا رو آدما ترجیح می‌دم.

چارلز لبخندی زد.

\- لوگان، تو بیشتر از اونی که خودت خبر داشته باشی به آدما اهمیت می‌دی.

لوگان جوابی نداد. در سکوت به نوشیدن آب جو ادامه داد. بعد از چند دقیقه، انگار که ناگهان چیزی به یادش آمده باشد، گفت:

\- راستی، جین گفت چند بار توی جنگل یه مَرده رو دیده که با سه چهار تا سگ اینور و اونور می‌دوه. گفت انگار دو تا از سگ‌هاش رو قبلاً توی پناهگاه دیده بوده. چیزی ازش می‌دونی؟

چارلز که ناگهان فکرش سمت اریک رفته بود، کمی سر جایش صاف نشست و پرسید:

\- کِی؟

\- نمی‌دونم. جین دو سه روز پیش بهم گفت.

\- نه، منظورم اینه که سگ‌ها رو کِی توی پناهگاه دیده بود؟

\- خیلی وقت پیش. شاید چند سالی بشه.

\- مَرده چه شکلی بود؟

\- من ندیدمش. نزدیک پناهگاه نبود. جین توی مسیرِ خونه‌ش از دور دیده بودش.

\- آره، فکر کنم بدونم کیو می‌گی. یکی از مشتری‌هاست. سگ‌هایی که مردم ول می‌کنن رو نجات می‌ده.

لوگان سوتی از سرِ حیرت زد و برای اولین بار در آن روز، لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست.

\- باید حتماً یه بار این بابا رو ببینم.

چارلز نیز که به طرز عجیبی احساس افتخار می‌کرد، لب‌هایش به لبخندی که زیادی گشاد بود باز شد و گفت:

\- می‌دونم. کارش خیلی قشنگه.

و سپس دوباره اشتیاقش برای رفتن به کارگاه اریک، در وجودش اوج گرفت. خوشبختانه همان موقع در کلینیک باز شد و زنی میانسال همراه با گربه‌ای در آغوشش وارد ساختمان شد و افکار چارلز — دویدن به طبقه‌ی بالا و هجوم به کمدش و برداشتن کارت و تماس با اریک — را ناتمام باقی گذاشت.


	8. In My Rival's

پنج روز بعد / 2 ژانویه:

چارلز بعد از اینکه صبح زود، رِیوِن را تا فرودگاه همراهی و او را راهیِ نیویورک کرده بود، به دام‌پزشکی برگشت. روز پیش، با هنک تماس گرفته بود و از او پرسیده بود که آیا می‌تواند کلینیک را تا ظهر اداره کند یا نه. هنک که به نظر می‌رسید از تعطیلات خسته شده باشد، مشتاقانه قبول کرد. سپس چارلز بالآخره با اریک تماس گرفت و بعد از تبریک سال نو، درباره‌ی خالی بودن وقتش پرسید.

آن روز هوا سرد و آفتابی بود و چارلز از شدت سرما، و شاید هم بیشتر از اشتیاق می‌لرزید. شروع به حاضر شدن کرد. تصمیم داشت پیاده و از وسط جنگل به کارگاه اریک برود، پس تا می‌توانست خودش را با لباس گرم پوشاند. در کیف دستی‌اش،کارت ویزیت اریک، برگه‌ی سفارشاتش، و یک فلاسک قهوه گذاشت. در طبقه‌ی پایین، غذای گربه‌ها را ریخت، یکی از چراغ‌های پیشخوان را روشن کرد، و شوفاژ را در کمترین درجه‌اش گذاشت. سپس بعد از اینکه یک بار دیگر خودش را چک کرد، از ساختمان بیرون زد.

بعد از گذشتن از چند خیابان، کم‌کم از ساختمان‌ها کاسته و به درخت‌ها افزوده شد، و زمینِ آسفالت‌شده، خاکی و خاکی‌تر شد. مسیری که در جنگل پیش گرفته بود، تقریباً خالی از درخت بود، و همان اندک درخت‌ها هم خشکیده و بی‌برگ بودند، اما در عوض از نور کم‌جان آفتاب بهره می‌برد. زمین از سرمای شب گذشته یخ زده بود و چارلز بعد از دو سه بار سُر خوردن، قدم‌های کوتاه‌تر و محکم‌تری برداشت و حواسش را بیشتر جمع کرد. چند بار توقف کرد تا کمی از قهوه‌اش بنوشد و دست‌های بی‌حسش را گرم کند.

بعد از یک ساعت پیاده‌روی؛ وقتی که دیگر دست و پاهایش را حس نمی‌کرد و دندان‌هایش از سرما بی‌اختیار به هم می‌خوردند، از فاصله‌ی دور، نمای یک کلبه‌ی چوبی را دید که به نظرش پنج دقیقه با آن فاصله داشت. وانت تیره‌ی اریک که کنار کلبه پارک شده بود را نیز تشخیص داد. هر چقدر نزدیک‌تر می‌شد، صدای غرش بم و یکنواختی بلندتر می‌شد، و به ده قدمیِ کلبه که رسید، صدای پارس چند سگ نیز به آن اضافه شد. چارلز سگ‌های بیرون محوطه را شناخت. مشتری‌های خودش بودند.

صدای غرشِ ماشین‌وار خاموش شد و بعد از چند ثانیه، کسی سرش را از در کارگاه بیرون آورد و به بیرون سرک کشید. سپس از کلبه بیرون آمد و همان‌طور که دست‌هایش را با دستمالی تمیز می‌کرد، به اطراف نگاه انداخت. چشمش که به چارلز افتاد، لبخندی روی لب‌هایش ظاهر شد. چارلز نیز سعی کرد لبخندی بزند، گرچه مطمئن نبود با عضلات بی‌حسش، صورتش چه حالتی پیدا کرد. هر چه که بود، حالت خوبی نبود؛ چون اریک با دیدنش لبخندش محو شد و با قدم‌های سریع‌تری به سمتش آمد. چارلز سعی کرد جلوی به هم خوردن دندان‌هایش را بگیرد، و بعد از اینکه فک‌ش از شدت فشار درد گرفت، به ناچار دهانش را کمی باز نگه داشت.

وقتی اریک به چارلز رسید و کیفِ در حال افتادنِ چارلز را از دستش گرفت، مغز چارلز با دیدن لباس‌های اریک سوت کشید؛ فقط یک لباس کار سرهمی؟! با دیدن پوست سینه‌ی اریک که از زیر دو دکمه‌ی بازِ بالای لباس کار مشخص بود، به خودش لرزید. احساس کرد بیش از پیش سردش شده است. اریک با دست دیگرش زیر بغل چارلز را نگه داشت و با نگرانیِ آشکاری پرسید:

\- چارلز، این چه وضعیه؟! شب رو توی جنگل بودی؟؟

چارلز خنده‌اش گرفت و صدایی مابین خرناس و سرفه از دهانش خارج شد. قلب‌ش از شنیدن اسمش از دهان اریک فشرده شد. به زحمت گفت:

\- نه.. فقط.. یکم زیادی.. سرمایی‌ام..

اریک به کفش‌های خیس و گِلی چارلز نگاهی انداخت.

\- پیاده اومدی؟

چارلز سر تکان داد.

\- خب تعجبی نداره. دما زیر صفره. بیا بریم داخل کارگاه. می‌تونی راه بیای؟

چارلز سرش را تکان داد. اریک پششتش را به او کرد و به سمت کارگاه رفت. چارلز دست‌هایش را به هم مالید، جلوی دهانش گرفت، و سعی کردن با نفس‌های مقطعش آن‌ها را کمی گرم‌تر کند. آهسته شروع به قدم برداشتن کرد. اریک را دید که از بین زیپ باز کیف، به داخلش سرک می‌کشد. لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست، دستش را داخل کیف کرد، و همان‌طورکه فلاسک را بیرون می‌آورد، به سمت چارلز برگشت.

\- قهوه؟

چارلز سر تکان داد و سریع اضافه کرد:

\- ولی صبر کن، من-

قبل از اینکه بتواند حرفش را کامل کند، اریک در فلاسک را باز کرد و باقی‌مانده‌ی قهوه را که ولرم شده بود سر کشید. چارلز جمله‌اش را کامل کرد:

\- از اون خورده بودم..

اریک فلاسک خالی را داخل کیف برگرداند و بدون اینکه به عقب نگاه کند، گفت:

\- عالی بود ]پرفکشن[.

لب‌های یخ‌زده‌ی چارلز ناخودآگاه به لبخندی گشاد باز شدند، و چارلز پوست خشک‌شان را حس کرد که ترک برداشت. به زحمت نیشش را جمع کرد و دستش را به لب‌هایش کشید. خون تازه از لب‌هایش بیرون می‌زد.

همان لحظه وارد کارگاه شدند. چارلز نگاهی به سرتاسر آن‌جا انداخت. کلبه‌ای 100 متری بود که دور تا دورش دستگاه‌های مختلفی قرار داشت و وسط آن فلزهای خام و آماده‌ی برش روی هم تلنبار شده بود. اریک توقف نکرد. از در که وارد شدند، به سمت چپ چرخید و به سمت اتاقی20 متری که گوشه‌ی کلبه ساخته شده بود رفت. درش را باز کرد و بلافاصله موج گرمای مطبوع به بیرون پخش شد.

اریک کنار رفت و به سمت چارلز چرخید.

\- تو برو تو، خودت رو گرم کن. من..

چشم‌های اریک روی لب‌های شکاف‌خورده و خونی چارلز ثابت ماندند. با نگاهی که انگار داشت به چارلز می‌گفت «مجبوری مگه آخه؟» بازوی چارلز را گرفت و او را داخل اتاق کشاند. چارلز نگاهی به داخل اتاق انداخت. دو دیوار از چهار دیوارِ اتاق، با دیوارهای کلبه یکی بودند و روی هر کدام از آن‌ها، پنجره‌ی مستطیل‌شکل بزرگی، منظره‌ی بیرون را به نمایش گذاشته بود. دو دیوارِ دیگر هم پنجره‌هایی مشابه رو به فضای داخل کارگاه داشتند. اتاق تقریباً تمام وسایل لازم برای یک زندگی را داشت: مینی‌یخچال، گازِ دو شعله، کمد، مبلی بزرگ، و میزی در مقابلش که روبه‌روی شومینه قرار داشت. چند کابینت چوبی در گوشه‌ی اتاق چیده شده و به همراهِ یخچال و گاز، آشپزخانه‌ای کوچک را درست کرده بودند. رادیویی کوچک نیز روی لبه‌ی یکی از پنجره‌ها قرار داشت. چوب‌های داخل شومینه می‌سوختند و صدایی لذت‌بخش و شعله‌هایی نورانی و گرم تولید می‌کردند. اریک چارلز را به سمت مبل برد، همان‌جا متوقف شد، و با عقب کشیدن دستش، او را وادار به نشستن روی مبل کرد. کیف چارلز را روی مبل انداخت. از جعبه‌ی روی میز، چند دستمال کَند و به دست چارلز داد.

\- خودت رو گرم کن. من یه کار ناتموم دارم. برمی‌گردم.

قبل از اینکه اریک از اتاق خارج شود، چارلز پرسید:

\- اریک –

اریک برگشت و به او نگاه کرد.

\- اممم.. دستشویی کجاست؟

اریک لحظه‌ای مکث کرد و به بیرون از اتاق نگاه کرد. همان‌طور که سرش را می‌خاراند، گفت:

\- دستشویی بیرون از کارگاهه. یکم که گرم شدی می‌برم نشونت می‌دم.

چارلز سری تکان داد و لبخند زد، که باعث شد خون خشکیده‌ی روی لب‌هایش دوباره باز شود و او را مجبور به صاف کردن لب‌هایش کند. دستی به سمت اریک — که نارضایتی از نگاهش می‌بارید — تکان داد و به زحمت و با شرمندگی گفت:

\- ممنونم.

اریک بدون حرف دیگری چرخید تا برود. قبل از اینکه از اتاق خارج شود، سگی به سرعت خودش را از لای در رد کرد. فِرشتَنت بود. اریک نگاهی به چارلز انداخت.

\- اشکالی نداره. بذار بیاد.

اریک از اتاق بیرون رفت و در را پشت سرش بست. فِرشتَنت نفس‌کشان به سمت چارلز آمد و کنار پاهایش نشست. به غیر از پنجه‌هایش، بقیه‌ی بدنش خشک و گرم بود. چارلز دستانش را دو طرف صورت سگ قرار داد و انگشت‌هایش را زیر خزهایش به حرکت در آورد.

\- چطوری پسر خوب؟

از بیرون از اتاق، صدای محو روشن شدن دستگاهی به گوش رسید. چارلز با یک دست، دستمال را روی لب‌هایش فشار داد و با دست دیگرش که هنوز بی‌حس بود، سعی کرد چکمه‌ی خیسش را از پایش بکَند. نگاهی دقیق‌تر به اطراف اتاق انداخت. تقریباً تمام اتاق — و تمام کلبه — از چوب ساخته شده بود، اما الکتریسیته داشت و نور اتاق توسط برق فراهم می‌شد.

بالآخره چکمه‌هایش را از پاهایش بیرون کشید. دست‌هایش را به هم مالید و نگاهی بهشان انداخت. سرخ و دو برابرِ اندازه‌ی عادی شده بودند. چند بار باز و بسته‌شان کرد و از حس گزگزِ دستش چهره‌اش را در هم کشید؛ انگار هر لحظه ممکن بود پوست آن هم شکاف بردارد و منفجر شود.

کاپشنش را در آورد، و بعد از نگاهی به اطراف، از روی مبل بلند شد و آن را روی جالباسیِ چسبیده به دیوارِ کنار شومینه آویزان کرد. سپس عرض اتاق را طی کرد و روی زمین، جلوی شومینه نشست. فِرشتَنت او را دنبال کرد و کنارش لم داد. چارلز زانوهایش را بغل کرد و کف پاهایش را به سمت آتش گرفت. آهی از سر لذت کشید. به شعله‌های زرد و نارنجی که به سرعت و پشت‌سرهم تولید می‌شدند و می‌سوختند و تبدیل به دود می‌شدند، خیره شد و آهسته شروع به نوازش فِرشتَنت کرد. شبنم‌های سرد چسبیده به خزهای سگ، زیر دست چارلز می‌ترکیدند، در کف دستش می‌نشستند، و سپس به سرعت تسلیم گرما می‌شدند.

چند دقیقه بعد، وقتی چشم‌های چارلز آرام‌آرام شروع به سنگین شدن کرده بودند، درِ اتاق باز و اریک وارد شد. چارلز سرش را به سمت او چرخاند، حواسش بود که دوباره لبخند نزند. اریک در حالی که دست‌هایش را با دستمالی تمیز می‌کرد، ابتدا به چارلز و به فِرشتَنتِ خوابیده در کنارش نگاه کرد و سپس به سمت یخچال کوچک گوشه‌ی اتاق رفت.

\- فقط آب جو دارم که برات بیارم.

برگشت و به چارلز که از روی زمین بلند شده بود و به سمت مبل می‌رفت نگاه کرد.

\- همون عالیه. ممنون.

اریک با دو شیشه آب جو که درشان را باز کرده بود به سمت چارلز آمد، یکی را به سمت او گرفت، و سپس کنار چارلز نشست. نگاهی گذرا به زخم لب چارلز که با خون خشکیده پوشانده شده بود، انداخت. چارلز جرئه‌ای نوشید. و با تردید پرسید:

\- توی یخچالت فقط آب جو داری؟ ناهار و اینا چی پس؟

\- گاهی پسرم برام غذا میاره. گاهی هم خودم می‌رم می‌خرم.

چارلز سری تکان داد. جرئه‌ای دیگر نوشید و دوباره پرسید:

\- با یه دست لباس سردت نمی‌شه؟

اریک همان‌طور که شیشه را بالا گرفته بود و می‌نوشید، شانه بالا انداخت. شیشه را پایین آورد و گفت:

\- برعکسِ تو، من خیلی گرمایی‌ام. بیشتر موقع‌ها هم دارم با دستگاه‌ها کار می‌کنم و خودبه‌خود گرمم می‌شه. سفارش‌هات رو آوردی؟

چارلز که تحت تأثیر الکل و گرمای اتاق، کمی گیج شده بود، با تأخیر سر تکان داد، دست دراز کرد و از پایین مبل، کیفش را برداشت. بعد از کمی جستجو، چند کاغذ از آن بیرون کشید و آن‌ها را به سمت اریک گرفت؛ لیستی از لوازم جراحی‌ای که چارلز در نظر داشت، به همراه عکسشان. اریک آب جو اش را روی میز گذاشت و برگه‌ها را گرفت. نگاهی سریع به کاغذها انداخت و پرسید:

\- از هر کدوم یه دست؟

\- نه، سه تا. یه آویز در هم می‌خوام.

\- اون چه شکلی باشه؟

چارلز سعی کرد لبخندش را پنهان کند.

-به سلیقه‌ی خودت.

اریک نگاهش را با تعجب از برگه‌ها به سمت چارلز چرخاند، و سپس بدون حرف دیگری سر تکان داد. همان‌طور که نگاهش به کاغذ بود، دوباره مشغول نوشیدن آب جو اش شد.

چارلز به مبل تکیه داد و همان‌طور که جرئه‌های کوچکی از آب جو می‌نوشید، به دست اریک که کاغذها را نگه داشته بود خیره شد؛ بزرگ و مردانه، با انگشت‌هایی باریک و بلند که هنوز رد سیاه روغن موتور در بین بافت پوستشان باقی مانده بود.

\- از هنک چه خبر؟ ریون چیکارا می‌کنه؟

چارلز نگاهش را به سمت صورت اریک که همچنان به کاغذها نگاه می‌کرد برگرداند. اریک جرئه‌ای از آب جو نوشید، و چارلز حرکت سیب گلویش را دنبال کرد: بالا، پایین، بالا.

\- دوتاشون خوبن. ریون رو امروز رسوندم فرودگاه که برگرده دانشگاهش.

\- چی می‌خونه؟

نگاهش را از عضلات فک اریک، که یک بار منقبض و سپس به آهستگی شل شدند، به سمت سایه‌روشن ته‌ریشش کشاند، که با بالا رفتن از برآمدگیِ فک‌ش، پرپشت‌تر می‌شد. با وجود لکه‌های محو سیاهی که روی پوست صورتش بود، هنوز می‌شد رنگ قهوه‌ای تیز و زنده‌ی موهایش را تشخیص داد. چارلز زیر لب زمزمه کرد:

\- بازیگری.

لب‌هایش که با هاله‌ی صورتی‌رنگشان، برای یک آهنگر بیش از حد نرم و انسانی به نظر می‌رسیدند.. چشم‌هایش با چین‌هایی ماندگار در گوشه‌هایشان، و هسته‌های سبزرنگی که.. به او خیره مانده بودند..

چارلز بازدمی طولانی‌تر از حالت عادی بیرون داد و چند بار پلک زد. نگاهش را آهسته از اریک که به او خیره مانده بود گرفت، و سپس به نظرش رسید این کار فقط اوضاع را بدتر کرد. گرمای اتاق ناگهان غیرقابل‌تحمل شده بود. شیشه‌ی آب جو زیر گرمای دستش عرق کرده بود. به زحمت یک جرئه نوشید.

با صدای اریک از جا پرید:

\- خب، حالا چجوری می‌خوای برگردی؟ بازم پیاده؟

چارلز شروع به صحبت کرد، و از اینکه صدایش نمی‌لرزید کمی آسوده شد:

\- دیگه آفتاب اومده بالا. هوا گرم‌تر شده. فکر نکنم برگشتن سخت باشه.

شیشه‌ی نوشیدنی را روی میز گذاشت، خم شد، و مشغول پوشیدن چکمه‌هایش شد.

\- مطمئنی؟ با این برف؟


	9. Chasing

\- مطمئنی؟ با این برف؟

چارلز دستش روی چکمه بی‌حرکت ماند و به سرعت سرش را بالا آورد. انگشت اشاره‌ی اریک را که به سمت پنجره‌ی بخارگرفته بود، دنبال کرد و چشم‌هایش با دیدن دانه‌های درشت برف گرد شد. با یک چکمه در پا، به سمت پنجره به راه افتاد و آن را باز کرد، انگارکه اگر از نزدیک دانه‌های برف را نمی‌دید، باورش نمی‌شد هوای آفتابیِ چند دقیقه پیش به این سرعت تغییر کرده باشد. سوز خشک سرما به صورتش برخورد کرد. بدون اینکه نگاهش را از بیرون بگیرد، دستش را داخل جیب شلوارش کرد و گوشی موبایلش را بیرون کشید.

\- ولی.. رِیوِن بهم گفتش که امروز هوا آفتابیه!

صدای پوزخند اریک را از پشت سرش شنید.

\- رِیوِن هواشناسیِ توئه؟

چارلز بعد از اینکه پیام رِیوِن را دوباره خواند، آهی کشید و گفت:

\- خب، دروغ هم نگفت.

برگشت و پیام را برای اریک خواند:

\- «امروز صبح هوا آفتابیه!» با یه ایموجیِ نیشخند آخرش.

اریک به خنده افتاد و کمی از آب جوی داخل دهانش به بیرون پاشیده شد. با پشت دست دهانش را پاک کرد و گفت:

\- واقعاً من بعد از یکی دو بار دیدنِ رِیوِن، بهتر اون رو می‌شناسم تا تو.

سپس به پنجره اشاره کرد.

\- حالا می‌شه اون پنجره رو ببندی؟

چارلز دوباره آهی کشید — این بار از سر حرص و عصبانیت — و برگشت و پنجره را بست. تقریباً ظهر شده بود و چارلز باید به کلینیک برمی‌گشت. با تردید پرسید:

\- می‌شه یه ماشین خبر کنی که –

اریک حرفش را قطع کرد:

\- ماشین از این طرف‌ها رد نمی‌شه. باید تا جاده‌ی اصلی پیاده بری.

چارلز نفسی از سر کلافگی بیرون داد. دوباره چرخید و به بیرون از پنجره نگاه کرد. می‌دانست که از هر طرفی بخواهد پیاده به جاده‌ی اصلی برسد، با این هوا حداقل یک ساعت در راه خواهد بود. باید صبر می‌کرد، و خبرش را به هنک می‌داد. به گوشی خیره شد و به فکر فرو رفت.

\- می‌تونم تا موقعی که برف قطع بشه اینجا بمونم؟ اگه اشکالی نداره..؟

اریک شانه بالا انداخت. چارلز بعد از گفتن «ممنون» ای زیر لب، دوباره به سراغ گوشی‌اش رفت و می‌خواست شماره‌ی کلینیک را بگیرد که اریک گفت:

\- احتمالاً گوشیت آنتن نداره. از خط ثابت زنگ بزن.

چارلز ابتدا خط آنتن گوشی‌اش را چک کرد. خالی بود. سپس به اریک نگاه کرد که به تلفنی روی دیوارِ گوشه‌ی اتاق اشاره کرد. چارلز به سمت تلفن رفت، شماره‌ی کلینیک را گرفت، و چهار بوق صبر کرد تا اینکه بالآخره صدای الکس در گوشی پیچید:

\- دام‌پزشکی ایکس. بفرمایید.

\- الکس؟ سلام.

\- پروفسور؟ شمایید؟

\- آره، خودمم. چه خبر از کلینیک؟

\- خبری نیست، همه چیز مرتبه!

\- گوش کن، الکس، من یه جایی‌ام که از کلینیک یه مقدار دوره، و خب، اگه برفِ بیرون رو ببینی می‌تونی حدس بزنی که فکر نکنم بتونم تا ظهر بیام.

\- حله. من و هنک حواسمون هست.

\- مشکلی ندارید؟ چون معلوم نیست کِی بتونم خودم رو برسونم. بستگی به هوا داره. شما پسرها جایی کار ندارید؟

\- پروفسور غمت نباشه! ماها هستیم. این چند مدت خیلی به خودت فشار آوردی. یکم استراحت کنی بد نیست. به هر حال کلینیک هم دیگه به شلوغیِ قبل از کریسمس نیستش.

چارلز لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست.

\- ممنونم، الکس. هنک چیکار می‌کنه؟

چند لحظه مکث از طرف الکس..

\- پای گوشیش‌ئه.

صدایش کمی دور شد.

\- شرط می‌بندم داره بازیِ حیوانات خونگی بازی می‌کنه.

سپس صدای فریاد و اعتراض هنک، و خنده‌ی الکس به گوش رسید.

\- نه، به نظر که صفحه‌ی چت می‌اومد.

چارلز خندید. گفت:

\- اذیتش نکن. غذای گربه‌ها هم یادتون نره.

\- حتی اگه یادمون هم بره، خودشون یادآوری می‌کنن.

چارلز دوباره خندید، و بعد از اینکه دوباره از الکس تشکر کرد و به او گفت که از هنک هم تشکر کند، گوشی را قطع کرد. برگشت. اریک را در اتاق ندید. در نیمه‌باز بود و خبری هم از فِرشتَنت نبود. به سمت مبل رفت و لنگه‌ی دیگر چکمه‌اش را پوشید. نوشیدنی‌اش را برداشت و از اتاق بیرون رفت. بعد از نگاهی به سرتاسر کارگاه، لباس کار مشکی اریک را کنار یکی از دستگاه‌های انتهای محوطه تشخیص داد. سوزی از سرما، بدنش را به لرزش انداخت. به سمت راست نگاه کرد و با دیدن درِ کاملاً بازِ کارگاه که زمینِ سفید و برف‌پوش را به نمایش گذاشته بود، بیشتر به خودش لرزید. به داخل اتاق برگشت و کاپشنش را برداشت و پوشید. سپس از اتاق بیرون، و به سمت اریک رفت.

اریک روی دستگاه خم شده بود. وقتی چارلز به دو قدمی‌اش رسید، دستگاه را دور زد و ظرفی که روی زمین بود را برداشت. نگاهی به چارلز انداخت که خودش را در کاپشن پیچانده بود و سپس به در کارگاه نگاه کرد. قبل از اینکه چیزی بگوید، چارلز گفت:

\- لازم نیستش، من مشکلی ندارم. این قسمتِ کارگاه خیلی سرد نیست.

اریک ظرف را زمین گذاشت. در حالی که به سمت در می‌رفت، گفت:

\- به هر حال باید ببندمش. باد شدید شده. ممکنه دستگاه‌ها آسیب ببینن.

چارلز چیزی نگفت و اریک را تماشا کرد که به حالت دو، تا آن سر کارگاه رفت، در دولنگه‌ی بزرگ را بست، و سپس دوباره به حالت دو برگشت. ظرف را برداشت، دستگاه را دور زد، و بعد از اینکه در ظرف راباز کرد، آن را روی سوراخی روی دستگاه خم کرد. چارلز مایع سیاه و غلیظ داخل بطری را دید که آهسته خارج می‌شد. گفت:

\- ممنونم.

اریک ظرف را کمی صاف کرد تا مقدار کمتری از مایع خارج شود. چشم‌هایش لحظه‌ی روی چارلز ثابت ماندند و سپس دوباره روی ظرف برگشتند.

\- پس موندنی شدی.

\- آره، شرمنده. امیدوارم مزاحم کارت نشده باشم.

اریک ظرف را بلند کرد و روی دستگاه گذاشت. همان‌طور که درش را می‌بست، جواب داد:

\- نه. راستش فعلاً غیر از سفارش‌های تو، کار دیگه‌ای ندارم. سفارش‌های دیگه تموم شده‌ان. و کلاً هم بخاطر اینکه تازه اومدم اینجا، خیلی سفارش نگرفتم.

چارلز کمی فکر کرد، و سپس پیشنهاد داد:

\- چرا یه سایت برای کارگاهت نمی‌زنی؟

اریک پشت دستش را به چانه‌اش کشید. چارلز به رد سیاه روغن که روی پوستش باقی ماند خیره شد.

\- تو فکرش بودم. ولی فعلاً کسی رو پیدا نکردم که بگم برام انجامش بده.

\- چرا به هنک نمی‌سپریش؟ نمی‌دونم سایت خودمون رو دیدی یا نه. کار هنکه.

اریک ظرف را گوشه‌ی دیوار گذاشت و با دستمالی که چارلز متوجه نشد از کجا آورده بود، صورتش را پاک کرد؛ انگار که به طور غریزی متوجه‌ی لکه‌ی روی پوستش شده باشد.

\- آره، سایت‌تون رو دیدم. بد نبود.

\- پس بهش بگم؟

\- کارت ویزیت نداره؟

\- نه، راستش تفریحی انجام می‌ده.

\- باشه پس. بهش بگو.

چارلز لبخندی از سر رضایت زد. حرکات دست اریک را که با دقت و مهارت، تنظیمات دستگاه را تغییر می‌داد دنبال کرد.

\- کاری هست که من بتونم انجام بدم؟

اریک که همچنان به دستگاه مشغول بود، بعد از چند ثانیه گفت:

\- می‌تونی غذای سگ‌ها رو بدی؟ توی یخچاله.

\- آره، حتماً.

چارلز می‌خواست بگردد و برود که اریک گفت:

\- راستی، دستشویی هم پشت کلبه‌ست، از در که بری سمت چپ و دور بزنی می‌بینیش.

چارلز سر تکان داد. به کل فراموش کرده بود.

به سمت اتاق به راه افتاد. از پشت سرش صدای غرش دستگاه به گوش رسید. به اتاق که رسید، در را باز کرد و به سمت مینی‌یخچال رفت. بعد از کمی جستجو، ظرف در بسته‌ی فلزی‌ای را که به نظرش رسید غذای سگ باشد، برداشت. درش را باز کرد. خودش بود؛ غذای سگ خانگی. از فکر اینکه اریک خودش غذای سگ‌هایش را آماده می‌کند، لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست.

از اتاق خارج شد، و بعد از نگاهی به اریک که پشت دستگاه گم شده بود، در کوچیک‌تری که داخل در اصلی قرار داشت و مخصوص عبور افراد بود را باز کرد. از سوز ناگهانی‌ای که به صورتش خورد، لحظه‌ی بی‌حرکت سرجایش ایستاد. سگ‌ها را دید که ابتدا با شنیدن صدا سرشان را برگرداندند، و سپس با دیدن ظرف آشنای غذا در دست چارلز، از گوشه و کنار محوطه به سمتش دویدند. سطح سرد و فلزی ظرف، پوست دست چارلز را به سوزش انداخته بود. به اطراف نگاه کرد و با دیدن چند ظرف غذای سگ در گوشه‌ی دیوار، به آن سمت رفت. سگ‌ها با هیجان اما بدون عجله، پشت چارلز منتظر مانده بودند و دمشان را تکان می‌دادند. چارلز به زحمت در ظرف فلزی را باز کرد و در هر ظرف غذا، کمی از مواد داخل را خالی کرد، و وقتی با ظرف خالی عقب رفت و به سگ‌ها علامت داد، سگ‌ها به سرعت به سمت ظرف‌هایشان حمله‌ور شدند.

چارلز به سمت چپ کارگاه به راه افتاد و کلبه را که دور زد، به آلونکی کوچک، چسبیده به دیوارِ بلند کلبه برخورد. ظرف خالی را روی زمین گذاشت و داخل آلونک شد. حمام و دستشویی با هم بود. بر خلاف انتظار چارلز، دستشویی تمیز و مرتب بود، و سرمای چندانی به داخل آن نفوذ نمی‌کرد. بعد از تمام شدن کارش بیرون آمد و خواست ظرف غذا را از روی زمین بردارد، که ناگهان چشم‌هایش متوجه‌ی موجودی کِرِم و قهوه‌ای شد که لابه‌لای درخت‌های خشکیده و دانه‌های درشت برف دور می‌شد.

\- فِرشتَنت..


	10. Chasing The Chaser

چند قدم برداشت و سپس به سرعت شروع به دویدن کرد. تمام تلاشش را می‌کرد تا بدون اینکه چشم‌هایش را از روی لکه‌ای که هر لحظه دورتر می‌شد بردارد، روی زمین ناهموار جنگل پیش برود. باد سرد به صورتش می‌خورد و چشم‌هایش را به سوزش انداخته بود. چند بار پاهایش به ریشه‌های درختان که از زمین بیرون زده بودند، گیر کرد و روی کپه‌های برف افتاد — که اگر نبودند، حداقل دو سه جای بدنش شکسته بود.

بعد از چند دقیقه دویدن، کم‌کم زمین شیب برداشت و چارلز دید که درختانِ جلوی دیدش کوتاه‌تر می‌شوند. صدای خروشی رو به افزایش شنیده می‌شد. دو قدم دیگر برداشت و سپس با عجله خودش را متوقف کرد. پایین پایش رودی خروشان و وحشی در جریان بود. ده متر پهنا و حداقل پنج متر عمق داشت. تنه‌های درختان زیر پایش، روی زمین شیب‌دار به سمت رود زاویه برداشته بودند و چارلز شک نداشت تا چند ماه دیگر، رود تک‌تکشان را می‌بلعید.

چارلز نفس‌نفس می‌زد و گلویش از شدت دویدن و سوز سرما می‌سوخت. نگاهی هراسان به اطراف انداخت. مطمئن بود که فِرشتَنت به همین سمت آمده بود. زانوهایش خم شدند و روی زمین افتاد. به زحمت چند نفس عمیق کشید و ناامیدانه دوباره به اطرافش نگاه کرد. بعد از گذشت یک دقیقه، وقتی که نفس‌هایش کمی آرام‌تر شدند، صدای محو پارس سگی از میان غرش رود به گوشش رسید. به سرعت سر جایش ایستاد و چند بار دور خودش چرخید.

\- فِرشـ ..

به سرفه افتاد. صدایش خراشیده شده بود. آب دهانش را قورت داد و دوباره فریاد کشید:

\- فِرشتَنت!! کجایی پسر؟؟ فِرشتَنت!!!!!

صدا این بار از آن سمت رودخانه به گوش رسید؛ گرچه چارلز مطمئن نبود فِرشتَنت واقعاً آن طرف رودخانه است یا فقط انعکاس صدای او در داخل جنگل باعث می‌شد این‌طور به گوش برسد. حتی ممکن بود سگ بیچاره داخل آب افتاده باشد. کمی بیشتر از زمین شیب‌دار پایین رفت و به رودخانه نزدیک‌تر شد. دستش را به تنه‌ی کج‌شده‌ی درختی گرفت و روی زمین گلی و شیب‌دار پایین رفت. دو طرف رود را نگاه انداخت. صدای پارس هنوز به گوش می‌رسید و تبدیل به زوزه شده بود.

تصمیم گرفت خودش را بالا بکشد و برگردد، و مسیری را پیدا کند تا بتواند از رودخانه رد شود. بازوی دستی را که با آن تنه‌ی درخت را گرفته بود، خم کرد و یک قدم به سمت بالا برداشت، که ناگهان زمینِ زیر پایش خالی شد. سعی کرد با هر دو دست تنه را بچسبد، ولی قبل از اینکه دستش را بالا باورد، پای دیگرش هم لیز خورد، روی زمینِ خیس و گلی افتاد، و دستش از درخت جدا شد. زمین در زیر صورتش ابتدا آهسته حرکت کرد و سپس شدت گرفت. چارلز، با هراس از اینکه در حال سر خوردن به سمت پایین است و رود تنها چند متر با او فاصله دارد، دست‌هایش را دیوانه‌وار به اطراف تکان داد و وقتی چیزی برای چنگ انداختن پیدا نکرد، آن‌ها را داخل زمین گلی برد. انگشت‌هایش تا حد ممکن — دو بند انگشت — به عمق سفت و سرد زمین فرو رفتند، و بدن چارلز متوقف شد. زاویه‌ی زمین تند شده بود و انرژی چارلز رو به اتمام بود. نفس‌نفس زد. پاچه‌های شلوارش بالا رفته بودند، و چارلز قطرات خشن آب را حس می‌کرد که پروازکنان از رودِ در حال خروش، روی پوستش می‌نشستند. سعی کرد خودش را آرام‌آرام بالا بکشد.

نیم‌متر بالا رفته بود، که از گوشه‌ی چشمش، تغییری در بالای رود احساس کرد. به زحمت سرش را بالا آورد.

\- فِرشتَنت!

زمین گلی زیر فشار انگشت‌هایش شل شد، و آخرین صحنه‌ای که قبل از بلعیده شدن توسط رود به یاد داشت، بدن خیس کِرِم‌رنگِ فِرشتَنت بود که بالای رود ایستاده بود و دیوانه‌وار به سمت او پارس می‌کرد.

به هوش آمد و از هوش رفت.

به هوش آمد.

درکی از اتفاقات اطرافش نداشت. ذهن نیمه‌هشیارش اینطور برداشت می‌کرد که در یکی از کابوس‌هایش گیر افتاده.

از هوش رفت.

به هوش آمد.

جوش و خروش هیولاوارِ رود به پرده‌ی گوش‌هایش فشار می‌آورد.

نه این کابوس نبود. واقعیت داشت.

شاید هم کابوسی واقعی بود.

چشم‌هایش را باز کرد. طوفانی از شاخ و برگ خشکیده و رنگ محو سبز جنگل، به سرعت از دور و برش می‌گذشت. سعی کرد دست‌هایش را حرکت دهد، چیزی را چنگ بزند، به چیزی بچسبد. آگاهی‌ای از بدن بی‌حسش نداشت. شاید حتی کوچک‌ترین تکانی هم نخورده بود. چشم‌هایش را بست. بدنش انگار به تکه‌ای یخ تبدیل شده بود که امواج آن را به اختیار خودشان حرکت می‌دادند؛ به چپ و راست، بالا و پایین. با هر حرکت، کمی از هوای درون شش‌هایش جای خودش را به آب سرد و سوزان می‌داد. انگار صدها سوزن ریز از گلویش پایین می‌رفتند. از پشت پلک‌هایش آشوبی از نور و تاریکی را می‌دید که به دنبال هم می‌آمدند و می‌رفتند.

کم‌کم احساس کرد صدای محیط به صورت نوسانی رو به کاهش می‌رود، مثل زمانی که آدم در وسط یک شهر شلوغ، احساس خواب‌آلودگیِ شدیدی بکند. مرز هر چیزی — فیزیکی و غیرفیزیکی — با مرز موجودیت کناری‌اش ترکیب می‌شود و با هم به پس‌زمینه رانده می‌شوند، و انگار دیگر هیچ چیز در اطراف، وجود خارجی ندارد. حرکات وحشیانه‌ی رود، تکان خوردن ننو را برایش تداعی می‌کرد.

اما آنقدر حواسش جمع بود که بداند دوباره داشت بیهوش می‌شد. و شاید این بار برای آخرین دفعه. دیگر اکسیژن چندانی برای سوزاندن و فکر کردن نداشت. لای چشم‌هایش را باز کرد. کمی آب به داخلشان رفت، و دوباره به سرعت چشم‌هایش را بست. با خودش فکر کرد: (همین؟ تموم شد؟)

گرمای ضعیفی را حس کرد که که دور بازو و شانه‌اش پیچید و کمر و گردنش را در بر گرفت.

(نمی‌شه.. نمی‌شه الآن تموم بشه.. من هنوز..)

ناگهان بدنش به شدت بین جریان آب متوقف شد. دست‌ها و پاهایش بر اثر لَختی، کمی جلوتر از بدنش از حرکت ایستادند، و سپس با موج‌های کوتاهِ رود، روی سطح آب تکان‌تکان خوردند.

چارلز سعی کرد فکر کند و اوضاع را تحلیل کند.

مُردن قرار نبود اینطور باشد، قرار بود؟

فکر کردن برایش سخت شده بود.

خسته بود.

فقط می‌خواست بخوابد.


	11. The Chased Found The Chaser

به هوش آمد.

زمین در زیر بدنش حرکت می‌کرد.

نه..

بدن خودش بود که روی زمین کشیده می‌شد.

صدای نفس‌نفس زدن و سپس برخورد گرما روی صورتش را حس کرد.

از هوش -

با احساس هجوم آب و باقیِ محتویات معده‌اش به دهانش، ناخودآگاه به پهلو شد، و همزمان به سرفه افتاد. احساس می‌کرد بقیه‌ی اجزای داخلی بدنش را نیز می‌خواست بالا بیاورد. فشار دستی را روی پشتش احساس کرد که گاهی کمرش را دایره‌وار مالش می‌داد و گاهی هم ضربه‌های آهسته‌ای می‌زد.

وقتی که دیگر چیزی برای خارج شدن از دهانش باقی نمانده بود، نفس‌زنان به بالا نگاه کرد. کسی کنارش زانو زده بود و چهره‌اش در مقابل نور کم‌سوی خورشید که از پشت ابرهای متراکم می‌تابید، ضدنور شده بود.

\- چارلز.

با شنیدن صدا، که لرزشی سرشار از نگرانی داشت و در عین حال آسوده به نظر می‌رسید، چشم‌هایش را بست و دوباره خودش را سنگین و خسته روی زمین انداخت. به زحمت نفس‌های کوتاهی می‌کشید که با صدای خس‌خس آزاردهنده‌ای همراه بود. سینه و گلویش می‌سوختند؛ هم بخاطر فرو دادن آن حجم از آب و هم بالا آوردن محتویات معده‌اش. باد به لباس‌های خیس و چسبیده به بدنش می‌وزید، و دانه‌های برف، همان‌طور که روی صورتش می‌نشستند، انگار کریستال‌هایشان را داخل پوستش فرو می‌بردند.

احساس کرد چیزی چانه‌اش را محکم نگه داشت، و چشم‌هایش را به زحمت باز کرد. دست اریک را دید که فک‌ش را گرفته بود. دندان‌هایش باز داشتند به هم می‌خوردند.

صدای نفس کشیدن متفاوتی را شنید که نزدیک‌تر شد، و کمی بعد، دسته‌ای خزِ کِرِم و قهوه‌ای جلوی دیدش را گرفت و جسمی زبر و خیس شروع به لیس زدن صورت و موهایش کرد. چارلز اریک را دید که از جایش بلند شد، و ثانیه‌ای بعد دوباره کنار چارلز زانو زد. به آرامی او را سر جایش نشاند و لباس‌های خیسش را تا حد امکان آهسته از بدنش بیرون کشید. وقتی که فقط پیراهنی نازک باقی ماند، چارلز کمی احساس سبکی کرد و متوجه شد بیشتر سنگینی بدنش بخاطر لباس‌های خیس از آبش بود. چارلز بدن اریک را حس کرد که جلوتر آمد و سایه‌ی دست‌هایش را دید که به پشتش رفتند. لحظه‌ای بعد، سنگینی پارچه‌ای را روی شانه‌هایش حس کرد و طولی نکشید که گرمای آن نیز به درونش نفوذ کرد. چارلز به زحمت دست دراز کرد و گوشه‌های ژاکت را گرفت و آن‌ها را جلوتر کشید؛ هنوز گرمای بدن اریک در تار و پودش بود. سرش را خم کرد و داخل بافت ژاکت فرو برد.

دستی زیر گردن و دستی دیگر زیر زانوهایش قرار گرفتند و بدنش از روی زمین بلند شد. سرش سنگین آویزان شد، و به فِرشتَنت نگاه کرد که حالا در پایینِ محدوده‌ی دیدش قرار داشت. چرخید. گلو و چانه‌ی اریک را بالای سرش دید. نفس‌های گرمش به صورت چارلز می‌خوردند. اریک لحظه‌ای سرش را پایین آورد و به چارلز نگاه کرد. چارلز نگرانی خالصی را در چشم‌هایش دید که نتوانست نگاهش را از آن بگیرد. خیره به اریک ماند و تمام احساساتی که حالا بدون هیچ مانعی، از دو دریچه‌ی وجودش به بیرون تراوش می‌کردند را بلعید، تا اینکه اریک نگاهش را دوباره به روبه‌رو برگرداند. منظره‌ی اطراف چارلز شروع به حرکت کرد. چارلز سرش را بیشتر خم کرد و صورتش را در سینه‌ی اریک مخفی کرد. نفس‌های لرزانش به لباس کار اریک می‌خوردند و عطری را برمی‌گرداندند که ترکیبی از بوی روغن ماشین و عرق بود. خودش را وادار کرد که نفس‌های عمیق‌تری بکشد.

نمی‌دانست چقدر زمان گذشت تا اینکه بالآخره حس کرد اریک سرش جایش متوقف شد. صدای برخورد فلز روی فلز به گوش رسید. چند قدم جلوتر، و دوباره صدای باز شدن در چوبی. بلافاصله هجوم گرمایی را حس کرد که بدنش را در بر گرفت، و کمی بعد روی سطح نرمی قرار گرفت. بدن اریک از او دور شد.

فِرشتَنت خودش را به کنار مبل رساند و روبه‌روی صورت چارلز نشست. دهانش نیمه‌باز بود و زوزه‌هایی آهسته و ته‌گلویی از آن خارج می‌شد. چارلز به زحمت از جا بلند شد و نشست. اریک را دید که به سرعت طول و عرض اتاق را طی می‌کرد؛ حوله‌ای را از روی جالباسی، چند دست لباس و ژاکت از کمد، و پتویی را از گوشه‌ی اتاق برداشت.

\- لباسات رو در بیار.

چارلز انگشت‌های بی‌حسش را دور دکمه‌های پیراهنش حلقه کرد و دو تا از آن‌ها را به زحمت باز کرد. پیراهن را از سرش بیرون کشید. همان‌طور که مشغول باز کردن کمربندش بود، سر انگشتانش را بین دندان‌هایش گرفت و آهسته گاز گرفت تا کمی خون در آن‌ها جریان پیدا کند. شلوارش را هم از پاهایش بیرون کشید. اریک پشت سرش آمد و دستش را از روی مبل دراز کرد. چارلز می‌خواست لباس‌های خیس را به او بدهد که دست اریک کمی پایین آمد. چارلز برگشت و در آخرین لحظه، نگاه خیره‌ی اریک را روی کتف‌ش دید. قبل از اینکه چارلز واکنشی نشان بدهد، نگاهش را دزدید. چشم‌هایش بی‌حالت شدند. دستش را دراز کرد و لباس‌ها را از چارلز گرفت، حوله و لباس و پتو را روی مبل انداخت، و از اتاق بیرون رفت.

چارلز چند ثانیه بی‌حرکت به درِ بسته خیره ماند. خسته‌تر از آن بود که بتواند چیزی را تحلیل کند. حوله را از زیر لباس‌ها بیرون کشید و بدنش را با آن خشک کرد، و سپس لباس‌ها را آهسته پوشید. یقه‌ی پلیور که وظیفه‌اش پوشاندن گردن باریک و بلند اریک بود، تا زیر بینی چارلز می‌رسید، و باقی لباس‌ها هم حداقل دو سایز برایش بزرگ بودند. بعد از اینکه کمی با حوله موهایش را خشک کرد، خسته و راضی به پشتی مبل تکیه داد. نفس عمیقی کشید. با بوی بدن اریک احاطه شده بود.

بدنش تازه آرام گرفته بود که نگاهش به بیرون از پنجره افتاد. هوا تاریک شده بود و فقط کمی ته‌رنگ کبود غروب را می‌شد دید. به سرعت از جایش بلند شد که سرش گیج رفت و دوباره روی مبل پرت شد. چشم‌هایش را بست. سعی کرد فکر کند..

گوشی موبایلش.. چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و ناله‌ای از سر ناامیدی بیرون داد. گوشی در جیب شلوارش بود و خیس و احتمالاً دیگر غیرقابل‌استفاده شده بود.

سعی کرد دوباره بلند شود که همان لحظه اریک وارد شد و نگاهشان به هم خورد. لباس‌های چارلز و ژاکت و کاپشنش که کنار رود در آورده بود، دست اریک بود. اریک از مقابل چارلز رد شد و لباس‌ها را یکی‌یکی روی جالباسیِ کنار شومینه آویزان کرد.

\- اریک، گوشی‌م -

\- نگران نباش، سالمه. و اگه می‌خوای به دام‌پزشکی زنگ بزنی، من زنگ زدم.

بعد از اینکه آخرین تکه‌ی لباس را هم آویزان کرد، چرخید و به سمت یکی از کابینت‌های آشپزخانه رفت.

\- چی گفتی بهشون؟

اریک کشوی کابینت را باز کرد و محتویات‌ش را به هم زد.

\- گفتم امشب اینجا می‌مونی.

چارلز احساس کرد مغزش سوت کشید. فکر کردن برایش از قبل از هم سخت‌تر شد. اخم کرد.

\- چرا؟

اریک دست از جستجو کشید. چارلز تنش و عصبانیتی را حس کرد که از وجودش تراوش می‌شد. چند ثانیه ساکت ماند و چیزی نگفت. سپس نفس عمیقی کشید و با لحن کنترل‌شده‌ای گفت:

\- چون دیگه هوا تاریک شده. چون هنوزم داره برف میاد.

چرخید رو به چارلز قرار گرفت.

\- و چون دست کمی از یه جسد نداری. جسدی که نگران همه چی هست غیر از خودش.

چارلز چیزی نگفت و به چهره‌ی منقبض‌شده‌ی اریک خیره ماند اریک چند لحظه‌ی دیگر به او خیره ماند، و سپس برگشت و کلیدی را از داخل کشو برداشت و کشو را محکم‌تر از حالت عادی بست. چارلز از صدای بلند به هم خوردن کشو از جا پرید. اریک همان‌طور که به سمت در اتاق می‌رفت گفت:

\- من می‌رم غذا بخرم.

از اتاق خارج شد و قبل از بستن در، سرش را داخل آورد و با چارلز چشم‌درچشم شد.

\- حتی فکر رفتن هم به سرت نزنه.

در را به هم کوبید و چارلز دوباره از جا پرید. صدای باز و بسته شدن در کارگاه و سپس روشن شدن موتور ماشین به گوش رسید. چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید و دست‌به‌سینه سر جایش ایستاد.

(یه دفعه چی شد؟!)

بدن سنگینش را به سمت مبل کشاند و خودش را روی آن انداخت. فِرشتَنت خودش را کنار پاهایش رساند و کله‌اش را روی زانوهای چارلز قرار داد. چارلز همان‌طور که بی‌حواس، بینی فِرشتَنت را نوازش می‌کرد، سعی کرد اتفاقاتی که افتاده بود را دوره کند. جایی اشتباه کرده بود؟ حرف بدی زده بود؟ کمی می‌ترسید و فکر رفتن به سرش زده بود.

پنج دقیقه بعد، در کمال تعجبش، در کابینت‌های آشپزخانه به دنبال قهوه می‌گشت.


	12. یک دیوار، شصت و چهار خانه

نگاهش خیره به سطح قهوه بود و آماده برای خاموش کردن شعله، که صدای نزدیک شدن ماشینی به گوشش رسید. لحظه‌ای نوری از پنجره به داخل تابید، و سپس صدای پارس چند سگ شنیده شد. گاز را خاموش کرد و قهوه‌جوش را از روی گاز برداشت.

صدای باز و بسته شدن در ماشین؛ نه چندان بلند.

نفس سنگینش را آهسته از بینی‌اش بیرون داد. به سمت دو فنجانِ روی کابینت رفت. صدای باز شدن در فلزی کارگاه و به دنبالش سروصدای سگ‌ها آمد. در اتاق باز شد و اریک با کمی برفِ نشسته روی کاپشن و جعبه‌ی داخل دستش، وارد شد. لحظه‌ای مکث کرد، نفس عمیقی کشید، و سپس با دیدن چارلز و دو فنجان روبه‌رویش که بخار غلیظی ازشان بالا می‌آمد، لبخند زد. چارلز سعی کرد لبخند کمرنگی بزند. فنجان‌ها را برداشت و به سمت اریک که جعبه را روی میز می‌گذاشت رفت. روی مبل نشست و دو فنجان را روی میز گذاشت. اریک کاپشنش را در آورد و روی جالباسیِ کنار شومینه آویزان کرد. سپس به سمت آشپزخانه رفت، و چارلز صدای باز و بسته شدن کابینت‌ها و یخچال و شکستن تخم مرغ را از پشت سرش شنید. می‌خواست دست دراز کند و جعبه را باز کند اما تردید داشت. به بخار قهوه خیره شد و به صدای جلز و ولزی که از پشت سرش می‌آمد گوش داد. کمی بعد، مبلِ سمت خودش بالا رفت و از گوشه‌ی چشم، اریک را دید که کنارش نشسته بود. سرش را برنگرداند. به جای آن، دست اریک را دنبال کرد که به سمت فنجان آمد، دور آن حلقه شد، و در همان حالت ماند.

\- ببخشید.. بخاطر یکم قبل.

چارلز ناراحت نشده بود. فقط گیج بود. خیره به دست اریک که هنوز دور فنجان بود، پرسید:

\- چی شد؟ من کاری کردم؟

\- نه.. شاید. نمی‌دونم.

نفس عمیقی کشید.

\- نپرس. فقط اگه می‌شه فراموشش کن.

\- باید بدونم چی شده که بتونم فراموشش کنم.

\- نه، نباید بدونی.

دست اریک فنجان را کمی چرخاند، دسته‌اش را گرفت، و آن را بلند کرد. چارلز شروع به ور رفتن با آستین لباسش — لباس اریک — کرد.

\- گاهی آرزو می‌کنم می‌تونستم ذهن مردم رو بخونم.

\- شاید بتونی. توی یه زندگیِ دیگه.

چارلز ناخودآگاه خنده‌ای از دهانش خارج شد.

\- باورم نمی‌شه تو هم به این چیزها باور داری.

\- دیگه کی باور داره؟

\- رِیوِن.

چارلز از گوشه‌ی چشم، شانه‌های اریک را دید که بالا انداخته شدند.

\- هر چیزی که مردم باور نداشته باشن رو من باور دارم.

چارلز سرش را چرخاند و به اریک نگاه کرد که از بالای فنجان به او خیره مانده بودند. زیر لب گفت:

\- حدس می‌زنم خوندن ذهن تو از بقیه باید سخت‌تر باشه. انگار که یه دیوار دورته. یه دیوار نفوذناپذیر.

اریک فنجانش را پایین آورد و به آن خیره شد.

\- پس حتماً مردم از ذهن من می‌ترسن. تحمل شنیدنش رو ندارن.

\- نباید خودت رو از دنیا قایم کنی.

اریک نگاهش را به چشم‌های چارلز برگرداند.

\- چارلز، کسی همین‌جوری دور خودش دیوار نمی‌سازه.

\- نه، نمی‌سازه. ما همه‌مون دورمون دیوار داریم، کم یا زیاد. ولی لازم نیست توی دیوارهامون هم تنها بمونیم.

اریک چند ثانیه به چارلز خیره ماند. نگاهش به پایین و روی لب‌هایش لغزید. سپس نگاهش را پایین انداخت. چند پلک زد، و فنجانش را روی میز گذاشت و بلند شد.

\- هنوزم داریم راجع به یه بُعد دیگه حرف می‌زنیم؟

چارلز با لبخند جواب داد:

\- فکر کنم بشه برای هر بُعدی این حرف‌ها رو زد.

اریک به سمت کمد رفت و قوطی‌ای را برداشت و به سمت چارلز پرت کرد. چارلز قوطی را در هوا گرفت. اریک به سمت آشپزخانه رفت.

\- وازلینه. بزن به لبت. باز داره ترک می‌خوره.

چارلز در قوطی را باز کرد و کمی از مایعِ کرم‌مانند را به لب‌هایش مالید.

\- اون جعبه رو هم باز کن. غذا توشه.

چارلز جعبه را باز کرد و بلافاصله بوی گوشت سرخ‌شده به صورتش خورد. داخل جعبه مخلوطی از گوشت و سبزیجات معطر سرخ‌شده بود، و چند تکه نان هم در یک پلاستیک در گوشه‌ی جعبه قرار داشت. اریک با ظرف نیمرو و دو دست بشقاب و چاقو و چنگال برگشت. یک دست از ظرف‌ها را به چارلز داد و مشغول خوردن شدند.

چارلز به فِرشتَنت نگاه کرد که جلوی شومینه به خواب رفته بود.

\- چطوریه که فقط فِرشتَنت اینجا می‌مونه؟

\- فِرشتَنت سوگلیِ منه.

چارلز خندید.

\- چرا؟ فرق می‌ذاری بین سگ‌هات؟

\- بقیه‌شون زیاد اینجا موندن رو دوست ندارن. هوای سردتر رو ترجیح می‌دن. و فِرشتَنت اولین سگی بود که اینجا پیدا کردم، واسه همین برام فرق داره.

کمی مکث.

\- و فِرشتَنت بود که باعث شد با تو آشنا بشم.

قلب چارلز با شنیدن این جمله در سینه‌اش فرو ریخت. خودش را مجبور کرد که به اریک نگاه کند. نگاه اریک روی بشقابش بود. لبخندی زد. اریک با لحنی شتاب‌شده انگار که چیزی یادش آمده باشد پرسید:

\- چرا دنبالش رفتی که بعد بیفتی توی آب؟

\- خب.. دیدم داره از کارگاه دور می‌شه، و ترسیدم شاید گم بشه و برنگرده.

\- چارلز، جنگل، زمینِ بازی ایناست. چرا باید گم بشن و برنگردن؟

\- نمی‌دونم.. بعضی موقع‌ها سگ‌ها از پناهگاه فرار می‌کنن و دیگه برنمی‌گردن.

اریک با لحنی که انگار به بدیهی‌ترین موضوع دنیا اشاره می‌کند گفت:

\- حتماً برمی‌گردن پیش صاحباشون.

چارلز کمی فکر کرد و سپس گفت:

\- راست می‌گی. منطقی به نظر میاد.

\- شانس آوردی فِرشتَنت برگشت و من رو خبر کرد.

چارلز رو به فِرشتَنت لبخند زد و گفت:

\- من می‌خواستم نجاتش بدم و حالا اون منو نجات داد.

اریک سرفه‌ای کرد که باعث شد چارلز به سمت او برگردد.

\- در واقع من نجاتت دادم دیگه؟

چارلز به خنده افتاد. دستش را دراز کرد و چند بار روی موهای اریک کشید.

\- آفرین پسر خوب، آفرین.

نگاهش به قیافه‌ی اریک افتاد و دوباره خندید. دستش را پایین آورد.

\- راستی گفتی گوشی‌م سالمه؟ چطوری؟ خیس نشده بود؟

\- چرا ولی خیلی آسیب جدی ندیده بود. باتری‌ش خیس نشده بود. تونستم برش گردونم.

\- واقعاً ممنون. می‌شه ازش استفاده کرد؟

اریک با نگاهی که نشان می‌داد آماده‌ی بحث کردن است، به چارلز خیره شد.

\- واسه چی؟

\- خب، باید خودم هم بهشون خبر بدم.. تو چی بهشون گفتی؟ گفتی برای چی اینجا می‌مونم؟ بهشون که ماجرای اصلی رو نگفتی؟

اریک کمی چهره‌ی چارلز را ارزیابی کرد.

\- پس باید چی بهشون می‌گفتم؟

چارلز هر دلیلی که به ذهنش می‌رسید و می‌خواست بگوید، به نظرش احمقانه آمد. نفسی بیرون داد.

\- واقعاً بهشون گفتی افتادم توی آب؟

\- مشکل چیه؟

\- رِیوِن. می‌دونم از نگرانی پا می‌شه برمی‌گرده اینجا.

اریک با غذایش ور رفت.

\- نه. فقط بهشون گفتم امشب رو اینجا می‌مونی. دیگه چیزی نگفتن. فکر کنم با شدت برفی که داشت میومد قانع شدن. گفتن نگران نباشی و اینکه حواسشون هست.

چارلز سرش را پایین انداخت و با شرمندگی گفت:

\- ببخشید. فکر نمی‌کردم اوضاع انقدر ناجور بشه.

اریک آخرین لقمه‌ی غذایش را هم خورد.

\- فکرش رو نکن. می‌تونست از این ناجورتر هم بشه.

دستش را داخل جیب لباس کارش کرد و گوشی چارلز را روی میز گذاشت. سپس شروع به جمع کردن باقیمانده‌ی شام کرد.

بعد از اینکه وسایل را روی کابینت گذاشت، به سمت مبل برگشت و روی زمین زانو زد. دستش را زیر مبل کشید. چند ثانیه بعد، با یک صفحه شطرنج چوبی در دستش، که با نقش و نگارهای فلزی تزئین شده بود، به چارلز نگاه کرد.

\- شطرنج بلدی؟

چارلز خندید و با نگاهی عاقل اندر سفیه رو به اریک گفت:

\- هوس کردی ببازی؟

اریک پوزخند زد و شطرنج را روی میز گذاشت. پرسید:

\- اگه بردم چیکار می‌کنی؟

\- یه هفته برات قهوه میارم کارگاه.

اریک خندید و پرسید:

\- اگه احیاناً اتفاقی بردی چی؟

چارلز مشتی به بازوی اریک زد و باعث شد مهره‌ای که می‌خواست روی صفحه‌ی شطرنج بگذارد، از دستش بیفتد.

\- تو یه هفته می‌ری و به لوگان توی پناهگاه جنگلی‌مون کمک می‌کنی.

اریک خم شد و مهره را از روی زمین برداشت. همان‌طور که مهره را بالا و پایین می‌انداخت، لحظه‌ای فکر کرد و سپس گفت:

\- شرط من سخت‌تره، ولی از اونجایی که به نظر می‌رسه توی شطرنج افتضاح باشی، باشه، بهت تخفیف می‌دم.

چارلز دوباره مشتی به بازوی اریک زد و مهره دوباره از دست اریک افتاد. اریک با ناباوری به چارلز نگاه کرد. چارلز با دیدن چهره‌ی اریک خندید و اریک هم به خنده افتاد.

\- عه! نکن دیگه! دروغ می‌گم مگه؟

و خم شد و مهره را برداشت و بلافاصله روی صفحه قرار داد. چارلز گفت:

\- باشه. اگه تو بردی، من یه ماه برات قهوه میارم.

لبخندی گوشه‌ی لب‌های اریک ظاهر شد.

\- این شد یه چیزی.

بعد از دو دست بازی که هر کدام یک ساعت طول کشید و هر دو نفرشان یکی را بردند، بالآخره کوتاه آمدند و قرار شد هر دو به شرط‌هایشان عمل کنند. چارلز از اتاق بیرون رفت و جمع سگ‌ها را دید که گوشه‌ی کارگاه روی دسته‌ای تشک به خواب رفته بودند. آهسته در کارگاه را باز کرد و به سمت دستشویی رفت. وقتی با چند تکه هیزم در بغلش به اتاق برگشت، اریک را دید که لباس کارش را با لباسی راحتی عوض کرده، و ملحفه‌ای را روی هوا بلند کرده بود و روی مبل — که حالا تبدیل به تخت دونفره شده بود — می‌انداخت.

قلب چارلز فرو ریخت. معذب سر جایش ایستاد، تا اینکه اریک کارش با ملحفه تمام شده و برگشته بود تا دو بالش را از کمد بردارد که چشمش به چارلز افتاد. به مبل-تخت اشاره کرد.

\- کدوم سمت می‌خوابی؟

چارلز جلو رفت و هیزم‌ها را به اریک داد.

\- فرقی نداره.

سپس به سمت آشپزخانه به راه افتاد. خودش را مشغول مرتب کردن ظروف باقی‌مانده از شام کرد. نفس‌های عمیق می‌کشید، اما ضربان قلبش آهسته بیشتر و بیشتر می‌شد. از گوشه‌ی چشم، اریک را می‌دید که این طرف و آن طرف می‌رفت. رفتار معمولی و بی‌تفاوت اریک، کمک‌حالش شد و آرام‌آرام توانست به خودش مسلط شود.

بعد از اینکه اریک یکی از چراغ‌ها را خاموش کرد، چارلز به سمت تخت رفت و روی آن نشست. یکی دیگر از چراغ‌ها خاموش شد. چارلز ملحفه را کمی پایین کشید و بالش‌ش را زیر آن قرار داد. وقتی دراز کشید و سرش را روی بالش قرار داد، نور آخرین چراغ هم خاموش شد و اتاق برای چند ثانیه در تاریکیِ محض فرو رفت.

اریک به آن سمت آمد و کنار تخت مکث کرد. چارلز سرش را چرخاند. نور کم‌سوی شعله‌های داخل شومینه، آهسته‌آهسته به تاریکی نفوذ کردند. دست‌های اریک را دید که بالای سرش رفتند و سپس پایین آمدند. نگاهش را گرفت. اریک پیراهنش را که در آورده بود، روی پشتی تخت گذاشت، و زیر پتو خزید. بعد از تکان‌های مختصر تخت، نفس عمیقی کشید و گفت:

\- شب به خیر.

چارلز انرژی‌اش را جمع کرد و زیر لب جوابش را داد.

تا چند دقیقه، اریک از این پهلو به آن پهلو می‌شد، اما کم‌کم آرام گرفت و تنفسش عمیق‌تر شد. چارلز به سایه‌روشن رقصان شعله‌ها روی دیوار و سقف چوبی خیره شد. به پهلو چرخید و رو به اریک قرار گرفت. پشت به او خوابیده بود و بازوی لختش که از بالای پتو بیرون زده بودند، با هر تنفس همراه با بدنش به آرامی بالا و پایین می‌رفت. صدای پارس و زوزه‌ی حیوانات وحشی از اعماق جنگل به گوش می‌رسید.

چارلز بر خلاف انتظارش، آرام بود. قلبش با سرعتی معمولی به تپشش ادامه می‌داد و و با هر تپش، موجی از آرامش را به وجودش سرازیر می‌کرد. خیره به اریک، چشم‌هایش کم‌کم سنگین شدند و به خوابی عمیق فرو رفت.


	13. Epiphany

3 ژانویه:

هوا هنوز تاریک بود که چشم‌هایش از هم باز شدند. چند دقیقه بی‌حرکت باقی ماند و به صدای سکوتِ قبل از طلوع گوش داد. بلند شد و سر جایش نشست. چشم‌هایش را کمی مالید و سعی کرد فکرش را به کار بیندازد..

(توی کارگاه اریک‌ام..)

(کنار اریک خوابیدم.)

سرش را چرخاند. اریک دمر خوابیده بود و دست‌هایش را زیر بالشش فرو برده بود. قلب چارلز فشرده شد و لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست. آهسته پتو را کنار زد، بلند شد، و به سمت گوشی‌اش رفت که از دیشب روی میز مانده بود. صفحه‌اش را روشن کرد و سعی کرد از میان چشم‌های تنگ‌شده‌اش، نگاهی به ساعت بیندازد. 06:20.

به سمت لباس‌هایش که کنار شومینه روی دیوار آویزان بودند رفت و سعی کرد تا حد ممکن بدون سروصدا، لباس‌هایش را عوض کند. بعد از اینکه کارش تمام شد، لباس‌های تاشده‌ی اریک را چند لحظه در دستش گرفت، صورتش را به آن‌ها چسباند، و بعد از نفسی عمیق، آهسته روی تخت کنار اریک قرار داد. کیف و چکمه‌اش را از گوشه‌ی اتاق برداشت، و بعد از نگاهی دیگر به اریک، از اتاق خارج شد.

چارلز پشت پیشخوان ایستاده و به بارش برف بیرون از کلینیک خیره شده بود که گوشی تلفنش زنگ خورد. از جا پرید. آب دهانش را قورت داد و صدایش را صاف کرد. گوشی را برداشت و نگاهی به صفحه نمایش انداخت. با دیدن اسم رِیوِن روی صفحه، پشتش خم شد و با بی‌حالی روی صندلی نشست. انگشتش را روی دایره‌ی سبزرنگ فشار داد.

\- سلام رِیوِن.

\- سلام چارلز! شنیدم دیشب توی کارگاه اریک خوابیدی!

چارلز به هنک که جلوی در ورودی مشغول صحبت با لوگان بود، نگاه کرد.

\- کی بهت گفت؟

رِیوِن با لحن شیطنت‌باری پرسید:

\- چه خبرا؟ چیا شد؟

\- کی بهت گفت رِیوِن؟ هنک؟

سکوتی کوتاه از طرف رِیوِن.

\- بهش چیزی نگو. تقصیری نداره. من از زیر زبونش کشیدم بیرون.

چارلز آهی بی‌صدا کشید.

\- خب خب؟ بگو ببینم؟

\- هیچی.

\- خودت می‌دونی که اگه ماجرا رو برام تعریف نکنی، بقیه‌ش رو هم از هنک می‌پرسم.

\- باشه، باشه. آروم باش. هول نکن. خب؟

صدای رِیوِن جدی شد.

\- باشه. هول کردم. ماجرا چیه چارلز؟

\- رفتم تا سفارش چند تا وسیله‌ی جراحی بدم.

\- خب.

\- و یه اتفاقی پیش اومد و..

\- خب؟؟

\- افتادم توی رودخونه.

چند ثانیه سکوت.

\- رِیوِن؟

\- دارم میام اونجا.

سروصدایی از سمت رِیوِن در گوشی پیچید.

\- رِیوِن!

\- ..

\- رِیوِن، هنوز پشت خطی؟

صدای رِیوِن از دور به گوش می‌رسید:

\- آره.

\- گوش کن. باور کن چیزی نیست. الآن خوبم.

\- عه؟ باشه پس. خوبه.

\- نیا اینجا، خب؟ گوشت با منه؟

\- باشه، باشه. من فعلاً باید برم. کاری نداری؟ خدافظ.

بوق پایان تماس.

چارلز نفسش را بیرون داد و گوشی را پایین آورد. می‌دانست که خواهرش تا الآن نیمی از وسایلش را برای برگشتن جمع کرده بود.

هنک با لوگان وارد ساختمان شدند. چارلز سعی کرد عصبانیتش را کنترل کند. همان‌طور که رِیوِن گفته بود، تقصیر هنک نبود. خواهرش به هر حال به هر روشی که شده، ماجرا را می‌فهمید. سری برای لوگان که داشت به دنبال هنک به سمت اتاق جراحی می‌رفت تکان داد.

تلفن کلینیک زنگ خورد. چارلز دستش را دراز کرد و از روی میز پیشخوان، گوشی را برداشت.

\- کلینیک ایکس. بفرمایید.

\- سلام چارلز.

نفس در گلوی چارلز گیر کرد و قلبش چند ضربان را جا انداخت. دسته‌ی تلفن را دودستی چسبید.

\- اریک. سلام.

\- شماره‌ی گوشی‌ت رو نداشتم. مجبور شدم به کلینیک زنگ بزنم. سرت که شلوغ نیست؟

\- نه نه.. فعلاً بیکارم.

\- خوبه پس. صبح کِی رفتی؟

\- حدودای ساعت 7 بود.

\- همه‌ی راهو پیاده رفتی دوباره؟

\- آره.

\- و لابد بازم با همون وضعِ دیروز رسیدی کلینیک.

چارلز کمی احساس شرمندگی کرد.

\- آره..

شنید که اریک نفس عمیقی کشید.

\- اگه بیدارم می‌کردی می‌رسوندت.

\- دیروز به اندازه‌ی کافی بخاطر من دردسر کشیدی.

\- تا باشه از این دردسرها.

لبخندی روی لب‌های چارلز نشست و قلبش فشرده شد.

\- هنک برای طراحی سایت باهات تماس گرفت؟

\- آره. قرار شد یه نمونه برام طراحی کنه تا ببینم چطور از آب در میاد.

هر دو سکوت کردند. بعد از چند ثانیه اریک گفت:

\- یادت که نرفته امروز باید برام قهوه بیاری.

چارلز مکثی کرد.

\- نه، یادم نرفته. توی یخچاله. اضافه‌ی قهوه‌ی دیشب.

\- قهوه‌ی دیشب. عجب.

چارلز کمی ناامیدی را در لحن اریک تشخیص داد، و ناگهان احساس پشیمانی کرد. بهانه‌ی خوبی می‌ شد تا امروز هم به کارگاه برود.

\- تو که یادت نرفته باید بری پناهگاه؟

\- نه. کِی باید برم؟ آدرسش کجاست؟

چارلز آدرس را به اریک گفت و اضافه کرد:

\- لازم نیست خیلی بمونی. سه چهار ساعت کافیه.

\- دست کم نگیر منو.

چارلز خواست جواب بدهد که چشمش به لوگان افتاد که از اتاق جراحی خارج شده بود و با سگی در بازوهایش، به طرف در خروجی می‌رفت.

\- اریک بعداً باهات تماس می‌گیرم.

\- به موبایلم پیام بده.

\- باشه. فعلاً.

گوشی را گذاشت و به سرعت به سمت لوگان رفت.

\- لوگان، وایستا.

لوگان پایش را که به گوشه‌ی در گیر داده بود تا آن را باز کند، عقب کشید و به سمت چارلز برگشت.

\- از امروز تا یه هفته یکی میاد پناهگاه تا کمک کنه. فقط سه چهار ساعت می‌مونه.

\- باشه. اسمش؟

\- اریک لنشر.

** _سلام. چارلز ام. این شماره‌ی شخصیم‌ئه. به لوگان سپردم که می‌ری پناهگاه._ **

چارلز پیام را فرستاد. سپس با عجله اضافه کرد:

** _لوگان مسئول پناهگاهه. جین و اسکات هم اونجا کار می‌کنن._ **

به صفحه‌ی گفتگو که فقط با دو حبابِ پیام خودش پر شده بود خیره ماند. بعد از گذشت یک دقیقه، گوشی را روی میز پیشخوان گذاشت. عصبی پاهایش را به زمین فشار داد و صندلی را چرخاند. یک دور به راست چرخید و دوباره به گوشی نگاه انداخت. دو حباب. یک دور به چپ. دو حباب. یک دور به راست- صدای بوق پیام. به سرعت صندلی را برگرداند و به سمت گوشی هجوم برد.

** _سلام چارلز. منونم پیام دادی. الآن تو راه پنلهگاهم_ **

چارلز احمقانه به این یک پیام ساده خیره مانده بود که حباب دیگری به ته پیام‌ها اضافه شد.

** _امیدوارم مجبور نشم از پشت دیوارام باهاشئن معاشرت کنم_ **

چارلز لبخند غمگینی زد. کمی فکر کرد، و نوشت:

** _قرار نیست همه رو داخل دیوارهات جا بدی. هر چی بیشتر بشن، مجبوری دیوارهات رو بزرگ‌تر کنی. اون موقع دیگه اون دیوار خودت نیست. می‌شه دیوار مردم._ **

به متنی که نوشته بود خیره ماند. سعی کرد اریک را در حال خواندن این پیام تصور کند، اینکه چه واکنشی نشان می‌دهد. بعد از دو دقیقه فکر کردن، آهی کشید و پیام را فرستاد. گوشی را روی میز گذاشت و خواست به سمت اتاق جراحی برود که برگشت و نوشت:

** _منم بیرون از دیوارهات‌ام؟_ **

پیام را فرستاد و رفت.

هنک داخل اتاق بود و میز جراحی را تمیز می‌کرد. چارلز که هنوز کمی از هنک ناراحت بود، چیزی نگفت و ابزار جراحی را برداشت و مشغول ضدعفونی کردنشان شد.

آن روز صبح وقتی یخ‌زده به کلینیک رسید، هنک آنجا بود و مشغول آماده کردن روز کاری بود. چارلز برایش ماجرا را تعریف کرده بود تا تأخیر و غیبت بعد از آن را توجیه کند. هنک احتمالاً بعد از آن با رِیوِن صحبت کرده و رِیوِن — که دیشب بعد از پایان ساعت کاری، به کلینیک زنگ زده و کسی گوشی را برنداشته بود — با زیرکیِ خاص خودش، متوجه شده بود هنک چیزی را پنهان می‌کند، و با روش‌های خاص خودش ماجرا را از زیر زبان هنک بیرون کشیده بود. چارلز در عین عصبانیت، اراده‌ی هنک را تحسین کرد که فقط ماجرای ماندن چارلز در کارگاه اریک را به رِیوِن گفت و حرفی از تقریباً غرق شدن چارلز نزد. به نظر می‌رسید که هنک خودش متوجه‌ی اشتباهش شده بود، چون چند بار از چارلز پرسیده بود که اگر کاری دارد برایش انجام بدهد، و چارلز با ملایم‌ترین لحن ممکن، در خواست کمکش را رد کرده بود.

بعد از اینکه وسایل را در کمد چید، از اتاق بیرون رفت و یک‌راست به سمت گوشی‌اش رفت.

** _منم نمیخوام دبوارم رو پر کنم از آدم. بقیه ان که میخوان بیان تو. به زور میان و میخوره تو ذوقشون و میزنن یه تیکه رو داغئن میکنن و بعدش هم مبرن_ **

پیام بعدی با فاصله‌ی چهار دقیقه فرستاده شده بود:

** _تو بیرون از دیوارهامی._ **

چارلز به پیام خیره ماند. احساس ناامیدی و سرخوردگی می‌کرد و چیزی بزرگ و سفت راه گلویش را گرفته بود. اینکه اریک تصمیم گرفته بود به جای تأیید یا ردِ پرسش‌ش فقط با یک کلمه‌ی کوتاه، تمام جمله را دوباره بفرستد، به این احساساتش دامن می‌زد.

جوابی نداد و اریک هم دیگر چیزی نفرستاد.

خورشید بالا آمد، پایین رفت، و چارلز تقریباً پیام‌ها را فراموش کرد. وقتی آخرین مشتری خارج شد و چارلز درب کلینیک را قفل کرد، گوشی‌اش زنگ خورد. چارلز همان‌طور که به سمت پیشخوان می‌رفت، فکرش سریع به سمت اریک رفت. اسم رِیوِن را روی صفحه دید و جواب داد.

\- سلام.

خواهرش نفس‌نفس می‌زد.

\- رِیوِن؟

\- چارلز! اَه. می‌خواستم بگم در رو نبندی. من نزدیک کلینیک‌م. بیا درو باز کن.

چارلز همان‌طور که سریع به سمت در قدم برمی‌داشت، داد زد:

\- رِیوِن؟؟ بهت نگفتم نیا؟!

در را باز کرد و صدای رِیوِن را هم از داخل گوشی و هم از چند قدمی‌اش شنید:

\- سلام!

چارلز گوشی را پایین آورد و به خواهرش زل زد که با قدم‌های سریع به سمت او می‌آمد و موتوری را هم به دنبال خودش می‌کشید. وقتی نزدیک‌تر رسید، موتور را به دیوار تکیه داد، چند قدم باقی‌مانده را به سرعت طی کرد، و فاصله‌ی بین‌شان را از بین برد. چارلز سرش را بالا گرفت و سعی کرد از بین بازوهای نیرومند خواهرش نفس بگیرد. دستش را بالا آورد و چند ضربه به پشت او زد. رِیوِن بدون اینکه دست‌هایش را از چارلز جدا کند، عقب رفت و نگاهی به سرتاپایش انداخت.

\- حالت خوبه؟ حالت خوبه دیگه، نه؟

چارلز به چشم‌های خیس رِیوِن نگاه کرد، شانه‌هایش را گرفت، و وادارش کرد که آرام بایستد.

\- رِیوِن. من خوبم، خب؟ چیزی نشد.

\- چی چیو چیزی نشد؟! افتادی توی رود به اون بزرگی! اونم وسط زمستون!

\- آره، ولی الآن دیگه خوبم. باشه؟ بیا بریم تو.

رِیوِن نگاه دیگری به چارلز انداخت. سپس برگشت و همراه با موتور وارد ساختمان شد. چارلز در را بست و قفل کرد. به رِیوِن که موتور را در گوشه‌ی ساختمان می‌گذاشت نگاه انداخت.

\- شام خوردی؟

رِیوِن به علامت منفی سر تکان داد. چارلز به سمت راه‌پله‌ها به راه افتاد و رِیوِن هم به دنبالش آمد.

رِیوِن همان‌طور که در آشپزخانه‌ی چارلز، روی میز کوچک چسبیده به دیوار نشسته بود و پاستای دوباره‌گرم‌شده را در دهانش می‌چپاند، به زحمت گفت:

\- الکس واقعاً دست‌پختش خوبه.

چارلز که دست‌به‌چانه به رِیوِن خیره مانده بود، دستمالی کَند و به سمت او دراز کرد. رِیوِن دستمال را گرفت و بدون اینکه از آن استفاده کند، روی میز گذاشت. غذای داخل دهانش را قورت داد و به چارلز خیره شد.

\- لب‌ت چی شده؟

چارلز دستی به زخم لب‌هایش که خون خشک‌شده رویش را پوشانده بود کشید.

\- ترک خورده بود. بخاطر سرما.

\- فقط سرما؟

چارلز به رِیوِن که نیشخندی گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش جا خوش کرده بود، زل زد. احساس کرد صورتش کمی گر می‌گیرد. با آرام‌ترین لحن ممکن گفت:

\- بخور.

لبخند رِیوِن از بین نرفت اما سرش را پایین انداخت و به خوردن غذایش ادامه داد.

\- خوابیدنت چطور پیش می‌ره.

لحنش سؤالی نبود و بیشتر به خبری می‌زد؛ انگار که جواب را از قبل می‌دانست.

\- بهتر شده.

لبخند رِیوِن گشادتر شد. بعد از اینکه آخرین قاشق غذا را خورد، به صندلی تکیه داد و به چارلز خیره شد.

\- خب.. تو و اریک چقدر زود به هم نزدیک شدید، نه؟ آدم فکرش رو هم نمی‌کرد.

چارلز از جا بلند شد و ظرف رِیوِن را برداشت.

\- اوهوم.

\- می‌خوای باهاش وارد رابطه بشی؟

چارلز شیر آب را که باز کرده بود، بست و به سرعت برگشت. انتظار نداشت رِیوِن آنقدر مستقیم چنین سؤالی بپرسد. حالت چهره‌ی رِیوِن جدی بود.

چارلز در آشپزخانه‌ی تاریک، پشت میز نشسته و به بیرون از پنجره خیره شده بود. چشمش به چند دانه‌های برف افتاد که بی‌هدف در باد تاب می‌خوردند. کارت ویزیت اریک زیر انگشتانش بود و سطح فلزی‌اش زیر نور کم‌سوی چراغ‌های خیابان، برق می‌زد.

لرزشی را در جیب روپوشش حس کرد. دستش را داخل جیب برد و گوشی را بیرون کشید: لوگان.

\- الو؟

\- چارلز، سلام.

\- سلام لوگان. خوبی؟ چه خبرا؟

\- چارلز، نمی‌خواستم انقدر دیر بهت زنگ بزنم، ولی می‌خواستم مطمئن بشم تنهایی.

\- چی شده لوگان؟

\- این.. یارویی که گفتی امروز میاد پناهگاه رو دیدم.

ضربان قلب چارلز بالا رفت.

\- خب..؟

\- همونی بود که گفتی سگ‌های بی‌سرپناه رو جمع می‌کرد؟

\- آره، خودشه.

\- چارلز، باید ازش فاصله بگیری.

چارلز اخم کرد.

\- هان؟

\- ازش فاصله بگیر، چارلز. اون کسی نیست که فکرش رو می‌کنی.

\- لوگان.. نمی‌فهمم منظورت چیه. چرا باید این کارو بکنم؟

\- ببین..

صدای باز و بسته شدن در و سپس نفس‌نفس زدن‌های لوگان داخل گوشی پیچید.

\- خودت که خبر داری من قبلاً توی نیویورک جزو نیروی پلیس بودم.

\- آره.

\- حدود ده سال پیش، یه بار یه شکایت دستمون رسید. مردم یه محله زنگ زده بودن ایستگاه پلیس و گفته بودن از خونه‌ی یکی از همسایه‌ها صدای داد و ناله میاد. وقتی رفتیم اونجا، دیدیم یه پسره توی آشپزخونه جلوی گازه و داره گوشت می‌پزه و می‌ده به سگی که کنار پاش وایستاده. صاحب اون خونه هم به یکی از صندلی‌های آشپزخونه بسته شده بوده. غرق خون. و بدون انگشت‌های پا.

چارلز احساس کرد نفسش بالا نمی‌آید. به زحمت گفت:

\- مـ .. منظورت چیه؟

\- پسره داشته انگشت‌های پای مَرده رو می‌بریده و می‌داده به سگه. اگه دیرتر می‌رسیدیم می‌خواست با انگشت‌های دست‌هاش هم همون‌کارو بکنه.

چارلز با صدای ضعیفی که شک داشت به گوش لوگان برسد گفت:

\- خب، این چه ربطی به اریک داره؟

\- اون پسره اریک لنشر بوده.

\- شاید.. شاید یه اریک لنشر دیگه بوده.

\- با همون قیافه؟

\- مگه.. نگفتی ده سال پیش بوده؟

\- من قیافه‌ها رو یادم نمی‌ره.

\- باشه.. لوگان. ممنونم.. خبر دادی..

\- بهش بگو دیگه نیاد پناهگاه.

چارلز جوابی نداد. همان‌طور که گوشی را پایین می‌برد، صدای لوگان ضعیف و ضعیف‌تر شد:

\- البته فکر نکنم لازم باشه. خودم بهش فهموندم که..

گوشی را قطع کرد. دستش روی میز افتاد و گوشی کمی دورتر از دستش بیرون افتاد. نفسش دو تا یکی بیرون می‌آمد. ضربان قلبش بیشتر و بیشتر می‌شد، این بار از هراس. حالت تهوع داشت. سطح سرد کارت در زیر دستش، پوستش را به سوزش انداخت. بغض در گلویش جمع شد. به کلمه‌ی «لنشر» روی کارت خیره ماند.

** _اون پسره اریک لنشر بوده._ **


	14. می سازم تا نابودش کنم

چارلز به دفترِ باز جلوی رویش خیره شده و چشم‌هایش را تنگ کرده بود. کلمات و اعدادِ روی کاغذ، به رقص درآمده، از مرز دفتر خارج شده بودند، و روی سطح چوبی میز رژه می‌رفتند. خودکار را روی دفتر انداخت و همان‌طور که با کف دست، چشم‌هایش را می‌مالید، نفسی پرفشار از دهانش خارج کرد.

با احساس لرزیدن میز، دست‌هایش را پایین انداخت. نفسش را در سینه حبس کرد و گوشی‌اش را برداشت. اریک بود. به صفحه‌ی گوشی زل زد، و همین چند ثانیه تردیدش کافی بود تا تماس قطع شود. گوشی را روی میز گذاشت. ذهنش آشفته بود و نمی‌توانست به درستی فکر کند. باید به اریک زنگ می‌زد؟ یا صبر می‌کرد تا خودش دوباره تماس بگیرد؟ هنوز از حرف‌های لوگان گیج بود و نمی‌دانست کار درست چه بود.

دست‌هایش را روی صورتش کشید.

\- چارلز؟

نشسته روی صندلی چرخید. بدن تار و محو رِیوِن که در پایین راه‌پله ایستاده بود، در مقابل دیدش ظاهر شد. چند بار پلک زد. چشم‌های رِیوِن با دیدن چارلز گشاد شد. چارلز می‌خواست برگردد که دست رِیوِن، صندلی را گرفت و آن را نگه داشت. دست‌هایش را دو طرف صورت چارلز گذاشت و آن را بالا آورد. چارلز صورتش را در مردمک چشم‌های رِیون دید. جزئیاتش مشخص نبود اما چارلز می‌توانست حدس بزند به چه وضعی افتاده بود. پوست صورتش چند درجه تیره‌تر شده و رگ‌های بنفش و سبز، مانند تمساحی کمین‌کرده، روی سطح آن بالا آمده بودند. چشم‌های نیمه‌باز و قرمزش از زیر موهای به‌هم‌ریخته به رِیوِن نگاه می‌کردند و زیر دو چشمش انگار تفاله‌ی قهوه چسبانده بودند.

\- تو که گفتی خوب شدی.

صدای چارلز به زحمت از گلویش بیرون آمد و از دهانش خارج شد:

\- گفتم بهتر شده‌ام.

انگشت‌های رِیوِن شروع به مرتب کردن موهای آشفته‌ی چارلز کردند.

\- کِی می‌خوای برگردی؟

\- انقدر دلت می‌خواد برگردم؟

\- حتماً باید سؤال رو با سؤال جواب بدی؟

\- خودت هم باید همین‌کارو کنی؟

\- چرا نکنم؟

\- چرا بکنی؟

چارلز به زور خندید و صورتش را از دست رِیوِن بیرون کشید.

\- من تسلیم.

فنجان روی میز را برداشت و از جا بلند شد. آخرین قورت قهوه را هم خورد و گفت:

\- امروز هستی دیگه؟

\- اوهوم. چطور؟

\- دو ساعت باید برم بیرون. حواست به کلینیک هست؟ هنک تا نیم ساعت دیگه میاد.

رِیوِن با نگاهش چارلز را دنبال کرد که چراغ‌های سالن را روشن می‌کرد.

\- کجا می‌ری؟

چارلز جوابی نداد.

\- حواسم هست. مراقب باش.

\- موتورت رو هم قرض می‌گیرم.

\- چارلز، تو راه هم به زور می‌ری!

\- چیزی نیست. مراقبم.

رِیوِن با نگرانی به چارلز نگاه کرد. پوسته‌ای آشنا و نفوذناپذیر به دورش کشیده شده بود. از دیشب تا امروز صبح، اتفاقی برایش افتاده که او را به چنین وضعی انداخته بود. وقتی چارلز به این مرحله می‌رسید، حتی رِیوِن هم نمی‌توانست به پوسته‌اش نفوذ کند.

با وجود کلاه ایمنیِ روی سرش، سوزِ سرما همچنان از زیر درزهای کلاه به گردن و گلویش می‌خورد، اما بهتر از پیاده رفتنِ تمام این مسیر بود. مسافتِ یک ساعته‌ی تا کارگاه اریک را در یک ربع طی کرد. به کارگاه که رسید، موتور را به دیوار کلبه تکیه داد و کلاه را به دسته‌اش آویزان کرد. به اطراف نگاه انداخت. از سگ‌ها خبری نبود. ترسی وحشیانه به درونش نفوذ کرد. اگر اریک از آن شهر هم رفته باشد چه؟

از در نیمه‌بازِ کارگاه به داخل سرک کشید. در نگاه اول، چیزی به جز ماشین‌ها و دستگاه‌ها را ندید. داخل آمد و بعد از جنبشی در گوشه‌ی چشمش، برگشت و چشمش به پسری افتاد که روی یکی از دستگاه‌ها نشسته بود. به نظر حدود بیست سال داشت، روی گوشی‌ای در دستش خم شده بود، و در همان حالت، به چارلز خیره مانده بود. چارلز به موهای یک‌دست نقره‌ای پسر و لباس‌هایش — که تمام‌شان رنگی تیره داشتند و با اجزای نقره‌ای دستگاه پشت‌سرش استتار کرده بودند — نگاه کرد و متوجه شد که چرا در نگاه اول متوجه‌ی او نشده بود.

پسر بعد از نگاهی به سرتاپای چارلز، سرش را دوباره پایین انداخت و مشغول کار با موبایلش شد.

\- صاحب کارگاه نیست. باید قبل از اومدن هماهنگ می‌کردید. اگه سفارشی دارید به من بگید.

چارلز به نیم‌رخ پسر دقیق شد.

\- تو پسر اریکی؟

پسر با تعجب به طرف چارلز برگشت. زیر لب گفت:

\- آره..

چارلز نفسی از سر آسودگی کشید. پس اریک هنوز آنجا بود. نفهمید که پسر از شنیدن این جمله از دهان یک غریبه تعجب کرده بود یا اینکه همان غریبه پدرش را «اریک» خطاب می‌کرد. کمی به چارلز خیره ماند، سپس از روی دستگاه پایین پرید و به سمتش آمد.

\- شما با اریک آشنایی دارید؟

این بار چارلز تعجب کرد که پسر، پدرش را «اریک» صدا می‌کرد.

\- می‌شه گفت.

دستش را جلو برد.

\- من چارلز اگزویر ام.

پسر با شنیدن این جمله، چشم‌هایش را چرخاند.

\- آهان. آره. اریک درباره‌ت گفته.

دستش را جلو برد و با چارلز دست داد.

\- پیتر.

چارلز با تمایلِ پرسیدنِ اینکه اریک درباره‌ی او چه‌ها گفته مباررزه کرد و به زور لبخندی زد.

\- از دیدنت خیلی خوشحال شدم، پیتر.

کمی مکث کرد و با تردید پرسید:

\- اریک حالش چطوره؟

پیتر شانه بالا انداخت.

\- دیشب؟ شب خوبی براش نبود. در کل؟ از این شب‌ها زیاد داره پس فکر کنم حالش اوکیه.

نگاهش را به گوشی‌اش برگرداند و با صدای آهسته‌ای ادامه داد:

\- ولی دیشب حالش بدتر بود. تا حالا اونجوری ندیده بودمش. انقدر سروصدا راه انداخت که مجبور شدم چند ساعت برم بیرون.

چارلز چیز بیشتری نپرسید. قلبش از درد فشرده شده و بغض گلویش را گرفته بود. دستش را داخل کیفش برد و فلاسک را بیرون آورد و آن را به سمت پسر دراز کرد. پیتر فلاسک را گرفت و نگاهی پرسش‌گر ابتدا به سر و ته فلاسک و سپس به چارلز انداخت.

\- فقط بدتش به اریک. خودش می‌دونه.

پیتر سر تکان داد. کمی به چارلز زل زد و سپس پرسید:

\- حالت خوبه؟ به نظر خیلی داغون میای.

چارلز دستش را طوری تکان داد که انگار موضوع مهمی نیست.

\- چیزی نیست. بی‌خوابی دارم.

پیتر چیزی نگفت. به سمت اتاقِ گوشه‌ی کارگاه به راه افتاد و در همان حین گفت:

\- اگه می‌خوای منتظر بمون. الآناست که برگرده. سگ‌ها رو برده اطراف جنگل.

چارلز از ته قلبش می‌خواست که بماند، اما احساس می‌کرد هنوز آمادگی لازم را برای مواجه شدن با اریک نداشت.

\- نه نه. فقط برای همون فلاسک اومده بودم. بعداً میام پس می‌گیرمش. خدافظ.

بدون اینکه منتظر جواب بماند، از کارگاه خارج شد. موتور را روشن کرده بود که از بین غرش موتور، اسمش را شنید. چند لحظه بعد، کله‌ی خاکستری پیتر از در کارگاه بیرون زد.

\- چارلز، صبر کن!

بدون اینکه بیرون بیاید، دستش را دراز کرد و بسته‌ای را به سمت چارلز گرفت.

\- اینا سفارش‌هاتن. اریک تمومشون کرده بود و می‌خواست برات بیاره. حالا که اینجایی خودت ببرشون.

چارلز دستش را دراز کرد و بسته را گرفت. داخلش را نگاهی انداخت. سپس سرش را بالا آورد و به پیتر نگاه کرد.

\- مطمئنی همه‌ش همین‌هاست؟

\- چطور؟ چیزی کم و کسر داره؟

چارلز دوباره نگاهی به داخل بسته انداخت. فقط لوازم جراحی بود.

\- نه نه.. فکر کنم کامله. ممنون پیتر.

در اتاق خواب، روی تخت دراز کشیده بود و چشم‌هایش را بسته بود. رِیوِن کنارش نشسته بود و با موهایش بازی می‌کرد و برایش از دانشگاه حرف می‌زد. به گفته‌ی خودش، داستان‌های کسل‌کننده‌اش ممکن بود به چارلز کمک کنند تا به خواب برود. بعد از تمام کردن یکی از ماجراهایش، چند دقیقه سکوت کرد و موهای چارلز را رها کرد.

\- چارلز؟

\- هوم؟

\- از لوگان ماجرا رو پرسیدم.

چارلز به زور چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و با اخم به رِیوِن نگاه کرد.

\- رِیوِن، انقدر از ملت خبرنگاری نکن.

رِیوِن حرف چارلز را نشنیده گرفت و ادامه داد:

\- یادته گفتم قیافه‌ی اریک برام آشنا بود؟ توی نیویورک دیده بودمش.

چارلز بلند شد و سر جایش نشست. سرش را پایین انداخت و با پارچه‌ی روتختی ور رفت.

\- تو مشکلی نداری با این موضوع؟

\- خود اریک مشکلی نداره. من چرا باید مشکلی داشته باشم؟

کمی مکث کرد و پرسید:

\- تو مشکل داری؟

\- اریک الکی همچین کاری نمی‌کنه. مطمئنم دلیل خودش رو داشته.

رِیوِن چرخید و رو به چارلز نشست.

\- اریک به من گفت چند سال زندان بوده و بعدش اومد اینجا.

\- نگفت چرا اون کارو کرده بود؟

\- گفت.

چارلز به رِیوِن نگاه کرد.

\- خب؟

\- گفت اگه بخوای بدونی باید از خودش بپرسی.

چارلز سکوت کرد. به این فکر کرد که اریک بعد از تماسِ آن روز صبحش، دیگر تلاشی برای برقراری ارتباط نکرده بود. خودش را روی تخت انداخت. حدقه‌ی چشمانش ضربان داشتند و با هر ضربه، دردی خفیف را به تمام سرش پخش می‌کردند. انگشت‌هایش را به دو طرف سرش فشرد.

رِیوِن دستش را روی موهای چارلز کشید.

\- خودت می‌دونی چی باعث می‌شه بی‌خوابیت بهتر بشه.

\- نه نمی‌دونم.

\- چرا با خودت می‌جنگی؟

\- همه چی به این آسونی که تو فکرش رو می‌کنی نیست.

\- به این آسونی نیست چون تو همه چیز رو برای خودت سخت می‌کنی. چون سعی می‌کنی از دید بقیه به مشکلات نگاه کنی. سعی می‌کنی ذهنشون رو بخونی و رویه‌ای رو پیش بگیری که به صلاح اون‌ها باشه. تا حالا این موضوع رو در نظر گرفتی که شاید کارهایی که فکر می‌کنی به ضرر طرفه و انجامش نمی‌دی، در واقع به صلاحشون باشه؟

چارلز جوابی نداد.

\- چارلز، نذار بقیه فرصت‌هات رو ازت بگیرن.

دردِ چشم‌ها و سرش به گوش‌هایش می‌زد و حرف‌های رِیوِن در ذهنش می‌پیچید.

نزدیک ساعت 7 صبح، بعد از دو ساعت خوابِ تکه‌تکه، بیدار شد. از رِیوِن خبری نبود. نزدیک ظهر، چارلز قهوه را در فلاسک اضافه‌ای که داشت ریخت و پیاده به طرف کارگاه به راه افتاد. هوا نسبت به روزهای گذشته کمی گرم‌تر بود.

در نزدیکی کارگاه، سگ‌ها به استقبالش آمدند و او را تا کلبه همراهی کردند. چارلز درِ نیمه‌باز را هل داد و نگاهی به داخل انداخت. کسی نبود، حتی پیتر. سروصدایی را از داخل اتاق شنید. از پنجره‌ها چیزی مشخص نبود. در را باز کرد.

اولین چیزی که دید موهای طلایی رِیوِن بود که از پشت مبل دیده می‌شدند. شانه‌های رِیوِن که فقط با دو بند نازک پوشانده شده بودند، تکیه‌شان به مبل بود. نگاه چارلز به سمت یخچال رفت و اریک که با دو قوطی آب جو در دستش، جلوی آن زانو زده بود. فقط شلوار به تن داشت، و نگاهش خیره به چارلز بود.

\- اریک کجا موندی پـ -

صدای رِیوِن قطع شد و ثانیه‌ای بعد از روی مبل به سمت چارلز دوید. چارلز در آخرین لحظه، شی‌ای کوچک با سطح پلاستیکی را در دست رِیوِن دید. فلاسک را روی نزدیک‌ترین جای ممکن گذاشت و قبل از اینکه رِیوِن به او برسد، از اتاق و کلبه بیرون زد.

مغزش قفل شده بود و فقط یه دستور به تمام بدنش می‌فرستاد: _برو._

شروع به دویدن کرد.

_برو._

روبه‌رویش فقط درخت و برف بود.

_برو._

نمی‌دانست به کدام سمت می‌رود.

** _برو._ **

صدای قدم‌های سریعی را از پشت سرش شنید که نزدیک و نزدیک‌تر می‌شدند. چند لحظه بعد، دستی بازوی چارلز را گرفت و او را چرخاند.

رِیوِن نبود. سینه‌ی پهن و برهنه‌ی اریک روبه‌رویش بود و از نفس‌نفس زدن بالا و پایین می‌رفت. اریک راه افتاد و چارلز را هم به دنبال خودش کشاند. مسیرِ رفته را برگشتند. وقتی وارد اتاق شدند، اریک بالآخره بازوی چارلز را رها کرد. به سمت فلاسک که روی زمین افتاده بود رفت و آن را برداشت. رِیوِن رفته بود. چارلز که نگاهش به کاندومِ روی میز خیره شده بود، با صدای بی‌روحی گفت:

\- ببخشید. نباید همین‌جوری می‌اومدم داخل.

از یک طرف خشم وجودش را گرفته بود، و از طرف دیگر، احساس پوچی و ناامیدی می‌کرد. بین او و اریک چیزی نبود. رِیوِن چنین حقی را داشت و نباید او را سرزنش می‌کرد.

اریک چرخید و به چارلز زل زد. چارلز احساس کرد اشک از گوشه‌ی چشم‌هایش می‌جوشید.

\- رِیوِن به من نگفته بود می‌خواد بیاد اینجا. خبر نداشتم.

\- همه‌ش فکر رِیوِن بود.

چارلز به اریک نگاه کرد.

\- اون گفت بیاد اینجا و این بساط رو راه بندازیم. می‌دونست امروز میای اینجا.

\- چرا؟ برای چی باید همچین کاری بکنه؟

\- برای اینکه بهت بفهمونه بی‌خوابیت چطوری درمان می‌شه.

اریک به سمت چارلز قدم برداشت.

\- برای اینکه نذاره بیشتر از این بخاطر بقیه از خودت بگذری.

یک قدم دیگر.

\- برای اینکه گیر یه برادر گیج و احمق افتاده.

اریک جلوی چارلز متوقف شد.

\- به گفته‌ی خودش. ولی به نظر من خودشه که گیج و احمقه.

چارلز به چشم‌های او خیره شد. مردمک‌های سبزشان لحظه‌ای بین دو چشم چارلز رفتند و آمدند، سپس به پایین لغزیدند. صورتش نزدیک‌تر آمد، نزدیک و نزدیک‌تر، آنقدر که چارلز دیگر نتوانست جزئیاتش را تشخیص بدهد، و لب‌هایش روی پوست زیر چشم چارلز نشستند. اشک‌های داغ چارلز زیر پوست لب‌های اریک ترکیدند و پخش شدند. اریک کمی عقب رفت و بوسه‌ی دیگر را کمی بالاتر از اولی، روی چشم‌های چارلز نشاند. چشم چارلز زیر پوست پلکش، و قلبش درون قفسه‌ی سینه‌اش دیوانه‌وار در حرکت و تقلا بودند.

اریک عقب رفت، و چارلز نفس حبس‌شده‌اش را بیرون داد.

\- به دنیای داخل دیوارهام خوش اومدی.

اریک به سمت آشپزخانه رفت و چاقویی را از روی کابینت برداشت.

\- فکر کنم لوگان تا الآن ماجرا رو بهت گفته، نه؟

برگشت و به کابینت تکیه داد. چارلز تکان نخورد و به اریک و به چاقوی در دستش نگاه کرد.

\- بهم گفت.

\- می‌دونی، من باهات موافقم. به نظر منم کار درست این بود که فاصله‌ت رو حفظ کنی. ولی رِیوِن خیلی کله‌خره. اون فکر می‌کنه هر دومون اشتباه می‌کنیم. منم با ایده‌ش موافقت کردم تا بهش نشون بدم که بد نیست گاهی به حرف برادر بزرگ‌ترش گوش کنه.

اریک چاقو را در دستش تاب داد.

\- نمی‌ترسی؟

\- چرا باید بترسم؟

\- چون شاید از انگشت‌های تو هم خوراک درست کنم و بدم به سگ‌هام بخورن. نمی‌ترسی؟

چارلز مستقیم به چشم‌های اریک خیره شد.

\- نه.

اریک تکیه‌اش را از کابینت برداشت و شروع به قدم برداشتن به سمت چارلز کرد.

\- مطمئنی؟ هنوز که کاریت نکردم. شاید بعد از اینکه اولین انگشتت رو کامل و درسته، با استخون ریز و کوچولوش از پات جدا کردم، شروع کنی به ترسیدن.

نزدیک‌تر شد.

\- شاید بعد از دومین انگشت، شروع کنی به گریه کردن و آب دماغت روی لب و لوچه‌ت رَوون بشه. بعد از سومی و چهارمی شروع کنی به التماس کردن.

نزدیک‌تر شد و چارلز را مجبور کرد به دیوار اتاق تکیه دهد.

\- بعد از پنجمی و ششمی شروع می‌کنی به تهدید. که به پلیس خبر می‌دی و اون‌ها دمار از روزگارم در میارن. بعد از هفتمی و هشتمی تهدید می‌کنی که خودت من رو با دست‌های خودت می‌کُشی.

اریک دست‌هایش را دو طرف چارلز روی دیوار گذاشت. چاقو هنوز در دست راستش بود.

\- به نظر خودت بعد از اینکه نهمی و دهمی رو با هم قلفتی بریدم، چیکار می‌کنی؟

\- اریـ -

\- هنوزم نمی‌ترسی؟

با دست چپش به دیوار کوبید. چارلز تکانی خورد و چشم‌هایش را بست.

\- بترس!! بترس لعنتی! بترس دیگه!

با هر جمله، مشتی به دیوار می‌زد.

\- داد بکش! جیغ بزن! کمک بخواه! مشت بزن، لگد بپرون! من رو به فحش ببند!

چارلز صدای برخوردهای مکرر فلزِ چاقو با سطح چوبی دیوار را از سمت چپش شنید. چشم‌هایش را باز کرد. به اریک خیره شد. درماندگیِ درون چشم‌هایش، قلب چارلز را به درد آورد. چاقو با صدای بلندی به کف اتاق برخورد کرد. دست‌های اریک از دو طرف به او نزدیک شدند و دور گردنش حلقه شدند. چارلز خواست عقب‌تر برود اما سرش به دیوار خورد.

\- باهام بجنگ! از خودت دفاع کن! من رو از خودت دور کن!

چارلز دو انگشت شست اریک را احساس کرد که کنار هم قرار رگفتند و به دو طرف نای چارلز فشار آوردند. چشم‌های چارلز سیاهی رفتند و به حالت نیمه‌باز در آمدند. احساس کرد صورتش در حال انفجار است. به زحمت یک دستش را دور مچ اریک حلقه کرد و از لای دندان‌هایش گفت:

\- اریک!

دست‌های اریک شل شدند و پایین افتادند. چارلز نفس بلندی کشید و به سرفه افتاد.

\- اینجوری نباش..

زانوهای اریک خم شدند. اریک سر خورد و پایینِ پای چارلز به زمین افتاد.

\- چرا اینجوری‌ای..؟ خواهش می‌کنم، اینجوری نباش..

صورتش را در دست‌هایش پنهان کرد. نفس‌های تند و درمانده‌اش از زیر دست‌هایش به گوش می‌رسید. چارلز دست‌هایش را دراز کرد و سر اریک را جلو آورد و در آغوش گرفت. نفس‌های اریک به هق‌هق تبدیل شدند، و دست‌هایش بالا آمدند و دور کمر چارلز حلقه شدند.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> صحنه ی +18 داشته باشیم؟ 😶


	15. The Little Death

چارلز روی تخت نشسته بود و به گوشی‌اش زل زده بود. بعد از اتفاقی که در کارگاه افتاد، اریک از او خواسته بود از آنجا برود، و چارلز هم بر خلاف میلش همین‌کار را کرد. به او گفت منتظر تماسش می‌ماند، و سپس اریک را تنها گذاشت. وقتی به کلینیک برگشت، رِیوِن رفته بود. از این بابت خوشحال بود. نمی‌دانست چطور با او روبه‌رو شود.

تقریباً تسلیم شده بود و می‌خواست به رخت‌خواب برود — و سعی کند بخوابد — که گوشی زنگ خورد. به سمتش هجوم برداشت. روی صفحه‌ی نمایش، اسم رِیوِن بود. چارلز نفسش را بیرون داد، و با کمی مکث، تماس را برقرار کرد.

\- سلام رِیوِن.

\- سلام.

هر دو سکوت کردند. صدای نفس‌هایشان شنیده می‌شد.

\- گوش کن، رِیوِن-

\- اونقدرها هم سخت نبود، نه؟

چارلز مکث کرد.

\- هنوز چیزی مشخص نیست.

\- پس باید یه مرحله جلوتر برم؟ حتماً باید هلت بدن تا دست به کار بشی؟

چارلز انگشتانش را روی چشم‌هایش کشید.

\- رِیوِن. باید بذاری خودم مسیرم رو برم. اگه یکی دیگه دستم رو بگیره و من رو جلو ببره، چه فایده داره؟

رِیوِن برای چند ثانیه چیزی نگفت.

\- ولی بعضی‌ها یه استارت نیاز دارن. غیر از اینه؟

\- نه، حق با توئه. و تو استارت رو زدی. از اینجا به بعدش رو بسپر به خودم.

\- باشه. سری بعد که میام یه برادرزاده می‌خوام ها.

چارلز به چنان خنده‌ای افتاد که هاوِک روی پاهایش از جا پرید و دور شد.

\- راستی چارلز.

\- چیه؟

\- خیلی احمق و گیجی که گول اون نمایش رو خوردی. و خیلی احمق‌تر و گیج‌تری که نفهمیدی من با هنک توی رابطه‌ام.

چارلز سکوت کرد تا حرف رِیوِن را هضم کند. ظاهراً سکوتش بیش از حد به درازا کشید، چون فریاد رِیوِن در گوشی او را به خود آورد.

\- چارلز؟!؟! هنوز اونجایی برادر؟؟

\- آره آره، اینجام.

نفس بلندی بیرون داد و چشم‌هایش را مالید.

\- رِیوِن.. از کِی؟!

\- یه سالی می‌شه.

\- یه سال؟! واقعاً؟!

\- داری پیر می‌شی برادر، داری پیر می‌شی. حالا این مدت چون در اندیشه‌ی یار بودی عذرت موجهه، ولی آخه یه سال گذشت و تو کوچیک‌ترین بویی نبردی؟

خنده‌ای گیج و نصفه و نیمه از دهان چارلز بیرون آمد.

\- خودت که می‌دونی بی‌خوابی حواس برام نمی‌ذاره.

\- باشه باشه، این عذرت هم موجه.

بوق پشت‌خطی در گوشی پیچید.

\- کاری نداری رِیوِن؟ من باید برم.

\- کجا؟

\- بخوابم.

\- مگه تو خواب هم می‌ری؟

\- رِیوِن!

\- باشه باشه. بعداً خودم از زیر زبونت می‌کِشم بیرون. فعلاً.

\- خدافظ.

چارلز پشت‌خطی را وصل کرد.

\- الو؟

\- چارلز.

قلب چارلز در سینه‌اش لرزید.

\- سلام اریک.

\- سلام.

صدای اریک خسته اما هشیار بود.

\- میای جلوی در؟

چارلز لحظه‌ای گیج به اطراف نگاه کرد.

\- در؟ در کلینیک؟

\- آره. میای؟

چارلز به سمت پنجره دوید، آن را باز کرد، و کله‌اش را بیرون برد. اریک را دید که گوشی به دست جلوی کلینیک ایستاده بود. با صدای باز شدن پنجره، سرش را بالا گرفت، و با دیدن چارلز گوشی را پایین آورد و لبخند خسته‌ای زد.

چارلز پنجره را بست و به سرعت به طبقه‌ی پایین رفت. به محض باز کردن در، اریک دو قدم جلو آمد و چارلز را در آغوش کشید. دستان بلندش بالاتنه‌ی چارلز را در بر گرفتند و هیچ راه فراری باقی نگذاشتند. چارلز دستانش را دور کمر اریک حلقه کرد و فشار دردناک آغوشش را به جان خرید؛ حتی می‌شد گفت از آن لذت هم می‌برد.

\- اینجا چیکار می‌کنی؟

اریک عقب رفت و چرخید. پلاستیکی که از دستش روی زمین افتاده بود را برداشت و به سمت چارلز گرفت.

\- فلاسک‌ها رو آوردم. گفتم شاید دیگه فلاسک نداشته باشی که بتونی فردا قهوه بیاری. البته اگه سالم مونده باشن.

چارلز خندید و پلاستیک را گرفت. اریک اضافه کرد:

\- و این رو هم آوردم.

دست در داخل کتش کرد و بسته‌ای کاغذی بیرون کشید. آن را به طرف چارلز دراز کرد. چارلز بسته را گرفت و آهسته بازش کرد.

برق فلز داخل بسته، اولین چیزی بود که به چشمش خورد. همان‌طور که آن را بیرون می‌کشید، دستش را بالاتر برد، تا اینکه آویز نقره‌ای بین خودش و اریک قرار گرفت. دایره‌ای چرخان بود که ایکس بزرگی در وسطش، آن را به چهار قسمت تقسیم می‌کرد. زنجیرهای درازی نیز به پایین دایره متصل بودند که انتهای هر کدامشان به استوانه‌ای توخالی می‌رسید. چارلز تکانی به آویز داد. زنجیرهای نازک به هم خوردند، و نوای ملایم و دلنشین‌شان سکوتِ خیابان را پر کرد.

\- اریک.. باورم نمی‌شه.

به اریک که از پشت آویز به او خیره شده بود لبخند زد.

\- واقعاً تصمیم درستی بود که گذاشتم به سلیقه‌ی خودت درست کنی.

آویز را پایین آورد و دوباره داخل بسته گذاشت. دست اریک را گرفت و او را به داخل کلینیک کشاند. بعد از اینکه در را بست و پلاستیک و بسته‌ی کاغذی را روی میز گذاشت، برگشت و به نیم‌رخ اریک که با نور کم‌سوی ماه روشن شده بود نگاه کرد.

\- اریک، می‌خوام ماجرا رو تموم‌شده بدونیم، خب؟

اریک چیزی نگفت، حتی پلک هم نزد.

\- تو یه اشتباه ازت سر زد. ولی من می‌دونم دلایل خودت رو داشتی. تو آدمی نیستی که بی‌دلیل چنین کاری بکنی.

\- اگه بی‌دلیل بوده باشه چی؟

\- می‌دونم که نبوده و خودت هم می‌دونی که نبوده.

اریک نگاهش را گرفت.

\- اشکالی نداره اگه نمی‌خوای گذشته‌ت رو یادآوری کـ -

اریک حرفش را قطع کرد:

\- نه، مشکلی نیست. به هر حال این چند روز بارها برام یادآوری شده.

نفس عمیقی کشید.

\- وقتی بچه بودم توی یه محله‌ی پایین‌شهری زندگی می‌کردم. همیشه تا موقعی که یادم میومد، صدای زوزه و ناله‌ی سگ اون مرتیکه توی محله می‌پیچید. همه می‌دونستن مشکل داره و سگ‌ش رو شکنجه می‌کنه. ولی هیچ‌کس جرئتش رو نداشت که چیزی بگه. چون خب، توی اون محله اینجور چیزها عادی بود. طرف هم سابقه‌ی جرم و جنایت داشت و رفیق و نوچه زیاد دور و برش جمع کرده بود. اگه کسی چیزی می‌گفت کارش ساخته بود.

\- لوگان.. ایناش رو برام نگفته بود..

اریک پوزخندی زد.

\- کار پلیس‌ها همینه. چیزایی که به نفعشون نباشه رو درز می‌گیرن.

چارلز سرش را به شدت تکان داد.

\- نه نه، مطمئنم می‌خواست بگه، ولی من تلفن رو قطع کردم.

چارلز به انگشت‌های اریک نگاه کرد که به طور عصبی در هم می‌پیچیدند. دستش را گرفت و بالا آورد. زیر ناخن‌هایش خون جمع شده بود. به زخم‌های گوشه‌ی انگشت‌هایش که تا چند روز پیش آن‌جا نبودند زل زد. سپس جلو آمد و اریک را در آغوش گرفت.

\- حالا که با من شریکش شدی، کمتر بهش فکر می‌کنی.

اریک نفس عمیقی کشید. موهای چارلز دماغش را قلقلک می‌دادند.

\- چرا باید تو هم خودت رو با فکر کردن بهش عذاب بدی؟

\- چون تو دوست منی.

کمی مکث کرد و سپس گفت:

\- باید قول بدی اریک. اگه پشیمونی، باید قول بدی که دیگه دست به همچین کاری نمی‌زنی. پشیمون هستی؟

اریک خودش را از آغوش چارلز بیرون کشید، اما عقب نرفت. دستش را پشت کمر او گذاشت. از فاصله‌ی چند سانتی، به چارلز خیره شد. دست دیگرش را داخل موهایش فرو برد تا اینکه پشت گردنش متوقف شد. سر چارلز را محکم نگه داشت و قبل از اینکه چارلز فرصت واکنش داشته باشد، لب بالایی‌اش را بین لب‌های خودش گرفت. چارلز که فرصت نفس گرفتن پیدا نکرده بود، هوا را با فشار از بینی‌اش بیرون داد. اریک دو بوسه‌ی دیگر از لب چارلز گرفت، سپس رهایش کرد. سرش را جلو برد و در گوش چارلز زمزمه کرد:

\- چرا باید از اشتباهی پشیمون باشم که من رو به تو رسوند؟

صدای نفس‌نفس زدن چارلز را در کنار گوشش می‌شنید. چارلز آب دهانش را قورت داد. ضربان قلبش در چند ثانیه، دو سه برابر شده بود. ذهنش قفل شده بود. فکرش کار نمی‌کرد.

اریک که به نظر از نتیجه‌ی کارش راضی به نظر می‌رسید، سرش را چرخاند و سراغ لب پایینی چارلز رفت. چارلز چشم‌هایش را بست، دو دستش را روی سینه‌ی اریک گذاشت، و لباسش را در مشت‌هایش فشرد. ناخودآگاه با دست‌هایش اریک را به عقب فشار می‌داد، ولی اریک بدنش را از دو طرف محکم چسبیده بود.

اریک به لب‌هایش بوسه‌هایی کوتاه می‌زد و سپس سریع عقب می‌کشید. لب‌های چارلز ملتمسانه به دنبالشان کمی به جلو کشیده می‌شدند، و سپس اریک با بوسه‌ای عمیق که چارلز را به مزر خفگی می‌رساند، از او پذیرایی می‌کرد. کنترل در دست اریک بود و چارلز فقط یک قربانی. اما آرام‌آرام دنیای اطرافش را فراموش می‌کرد و وارد دنیای اریک می‌شد. یکی‌درمیان به بوسه‌های اریک جواب می‌داد. نفس‌هایشان داغ و تب‌دار به صورت هم می‌خوردند و دوباره به خودشان برمی‌گشتند.

اریک بی‌هوا گازی از لب چارلز گرفت، که باعث شد ناله‌ای از دهان چارلز خارج شود. در همان لحظه، چارلز جسم گرم و خیسی را حس کرد که وارد دهان نیمه‌بازش شد، و ناخودآگاه دهانش را بیشتر باز کرد. ناله‌های کوتاه و بی‌اراده‌اش لب‌های اریک را به ارتعاش در می‌آورد و اریک با لذت آن‌ها را می‌بلعید.

دست اریک از روی کمر چارلز به حرکت در آمد، و بعد از اینکه یک بار تا بالا رفت، دوباره پایین آمد، و مشغول بیرون کشیدن پیراهن چارلز از زیرِ شلوارش شد. چارلز با حس سرمای دست اریک روی پوست لخت کمرش، کمی به خودش لرزید. روی پنجه‌های پاهایش ایستاد و خودش را بیشتر به بدن اریک چسباند. دست اریک از زیر لباسش، رد استخوان دنده‌هایش را گرفت و آرام‌آرام به سمت جلو لغزید. پارچه‌ی پیراهن چارلز روی پوستش سر می‌خورد و بدنش را به غلغلک می‌انداخت، و ترکیب آن با حرکت انگشتان سرد اریک، ذهنش را به دوران می‌انداخت. ناله‌هایش بیشتر و بیشتر جای بازدم‌هایش را می‌گرفتند.

اریک یکی از بوسه‌های عمیقش را به پایان رساند و عقب رفت. سر چارلز گیج رفت و شانه‌های اریک را چسبید. نفس‌های پر از شهوت اریک به صورت داغش می‌خوردند و سرگیجه‌اش را تشدید می‌کردند.

\- چارلز..

قلب چارلز مچاله شد، و انگشت‌هایش را به شانه‌های اریک فشار داد. اریک لبه‌های پایین لباس چارلز را گرفت و خواست آن را بالا بکشد که چارلز او را متوقف کرد. زیر لب گفت:

\- حواست هست اینجا کل‌ش شیشه‌ست دیگه؟

اریک به پنجره‌های بزرگ کلینیک نگاه کرد، سپس دست چارلز را گرفت و به دنبال خودش از پله‌ها بالا کشید. وقتی به طبقه‌ی بالا رسیدند، اریک به اتاق‌ها و سپس به چارلز نگاه کرد. چارلز جلو افتاد و به سمت اتاق خوابش رفت. در را که باز کرد، گربه‌ها را در تاریکی دید پخش و پلا شدند و هر کدام به گوشه‌ای رفتند. چارلز شک داشت اریک آن‌ها را دیده باشد پس وقتش را برای توضیح دادن هدر نداد.

صدای بستن در را از پشت سرش شنید، و قبل از اینکه فرصت چرخیدن پیدا کند، دست‌های اریک پیراهنش را از سرش بیرون کشیدند. چارلز برگشت، و اریک بلافاصله لب‌هایش را چسبید، دست‌هایش را روی پهلوهای چارلز گذاشت و آرام‌آرام او را وادار به حرکت به سمت تخت کرد. چارلز با پشت زانوهایش لبه‌ی تخت را حس کرد، آهسته نشست، و سپس عقب‌عقب رفت. اریک همان‌طور که لب‌های چارلز را بین لب‌های خودش اسیر کرده بود، به دنبالش با زانو روی تخت جلو رفت. کمی مانده به تاج تخت، اریک دستش را به سمت دست چارلز که تکیه‌اش روی تخت بود برد و به آرنجش فشار وارد کرد تا خم شود. چارلز ناگهان به پشت روی تخت افتاد و بوسه‌شان شکسته شد.

نفس‌نفس‌زنان به اریک خیره شد که بالای سرش، روی زانو بلند شده بود. کت و پلیورش را با یک حرکت بیرون کشید و کنارش گذاشت. دوباره روی چارلز خم شد. چارلز صورتش را کمی جلو برد، اما اریک در چند سانتی‌اش متوقف شد. نفس‌هایش روی صورت چارلز می‌ریخت. پوست صورت چارلز می‌سوخت. صورتش را کمی بالاتر برد، و اریک عقب‌تر رفت. لبخندی در گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش مشخص بود. دست‌های چارلز را گرفت و بوسه‌ای به کف هر کدام زد. سپس ناگهان، مچ دست‌هایش را بالا برد و با پلیورش به میله‌های تخت گره زد. بعد از تمام شدن کارش، عقب رفت و روی کمر چارلز نشست. چارلز برجستگی بین پاهایش را حس کرد که زیر فشار بدن اریک کمی به پایین خم شد. ناله‌ای از بین لب‌هایش در رفت، و در زیر بدن اریک، پیچ و تابی به خودش داد و ملتمسانه به اریک خیره شد. اریک دوباره روی صورتش خم شد. با دستش چانه‌ی چارلز را گرفت و کمی چرخاند و بالا برد تا بوسه‌ای به زیر فک‌ش بزند. دست دیگرش روی پوست برهنه‌ی سینه‌ی چارلز در حرکت بود. اریک بوسه‌ای دیگر در گودی بین دو استخوان ترقوه‌ی چارلز زد، و در همان امتداد، پایین آمد و بوسه‌هایی گرم و طولانی روی بدن لرزان چارلز به جا گذاشت. بعد از هر بوسه لحظه‌ای مکث می‌کرد تا نفس‌هایش به پوست چارلز بخورد، و موهای بور و کوتاهش را می‌دید که چطور سیخ می‌شدند و پوستش را به سمت بالا می‌کشاندند.

\- اریک..

اریک به بالا نگاه انداخت. چارلز نفس‌نفس می‌زد، موهایش ریشه‌ریشه به صورتِ خیس از عرقش چسبیده، و چشم‌هایش از اشک مرطوب شده بودند. اریک بالا آمد و موهای چارلز را آرام از روی صورتش کنار زد. چشم‌های چارلز اریک را دنبال کردند. نفس‌هایش نامنظم و مقطع از میان لب‌های نیمه‌بازش بیرون می‌آمدند. یک قطره اشک از چشمش فرار کرد، و اریک خم شد و آن را از گوشه‌ی چشمش لیس زد. چارلز ناله‌ای کوتاه سر داد، سرش را پشت بازوی خودش پنهان کرد، و باز هم پیچ و تاب خورد. اریک صورت چارلز را گرفت و به سمت خودش چرخاند. لب پایینش را با دندان گرفت و کشید. چارلز تمام انرژی‌اش را جمع کرد، خودش را بالا کشید، و لب‌های اریک را به لب‌های خودش چسباند. اریک با دستش صورت چارلز رابه آرامی عقب برد و روی بالش گذاشت، و به بوسیدنش ادامه داد.

دست دیگرش را کورمال‌کورمال به سمت پایین حرکت داد تا به لبه‌ی شلوار چارلز رسید. کمربند و زیپ‌ش را به زحمت باز کرد، دستش را داخل لباس زیر چارلز لغزاند و عضو داغ و تپنده‌اش را بین انگشتانش گرفت. ناله‌ای عمیق از گلوی چارلز خارج شد و بدنش ناخودآگاه کمی به بالا پرید. اریک دست آزادش را روی سینه‌ی چارلز گذاشت و بالاتنه‌اش را که به سمت بالا تاب برداشته بود، دوباره روی تخت برگرداند. با دست دیگرش فشارهای کوچکی به عضو چارلز وارد می‌کرد. به دنبالشان، ناله‌هایی عمیق از وجود چارلز خارج می‌شدند، که با فشار بعدیِ اریک و ناله‌ی بعدی، قطع می‌شدند و ناتمام می‌ماندند.

بعد از چند دقیقه، اریک دستش را بیرون کشید و نفس‌زنان روی تخت نشست. همان‌طور که با کمربند شلوارش ور می‌رفت، با خنده رو به چارلز گفت:

\- الآن جای وازلین من خالیه، نه؟

چارلز که در تاریکی به زحمت صورت اریک را می‌دید، سعی کرد به پاسخی مناسب فکر کند. لب‌هایش را خیس کرد، و طعم بزاق اریک را که روی زبانش حس کرد، ذهنش خالی شد، و بیخیال جواب دادن شد. سرش را بالا برد و به دست‌هایش تکانی داد. با اینکه چندان محکم بسته نشده بودند، اما بخاطر اینکه در ارتفاعی بالاتر از بدنش قرار داشتند، به طرز آزاردهنده‌ای سرد و بی‌حس شده بودند. تکانی دیگر داد و خواست شروع به کشیدن دست‌هایش کند، که احساس کرد شلوارش از پاهایش بیرون کشیده می‌شود. سرش را به سرعت پایین آورد و اریک را دید که فقط لباس زیر به تن داشت، پایین تخت ایستاده، و مشغول بیرون کشیدن یکی از لنگه‌های شلوار او است. بعد از اینکه شلوار را پایین تخت انداخت، جلو آمد، دستش را روی دو طرف لباس زیر چارلز قرار داد، و همان‌جا نگه داشت. سرش را بالا آورد و به چارلز نگاه کرد. نفس‌های چارلز از قبل هم سریع‌تر شده بودند و کمی به وحشت افتاده بود. دست‌هایش را شدیدتر از قبل تکان داد و سعی کرد بدنش را از بین دست‌های اریک بیرون بکشد.

\- اریک..

از شنیدن بغض درون صدایش تعجب کرد. آب دهانش را قورت داد و نگاهش را از اریک گرفت. به سقف خیره شد و سعی کرد تنفسش را منظم‌تر کند.

کشِ لباس زیرش را حس کرد که از پوستش فاصله گرفت، و همان‌طور که پارچه‌ی لباس، آرام‌آرام از کنار کشاله‌ی رانش به پایین کشیده می‌شد، چشم‌هایش را به هم فشرد. عضوش را حس کرد که آرام از گوشه‌ی لباس زیر بیرون آمد و وقتی به لبه‌ی آن رسید، با جهشی سریع تاب خورد و به بدنش برخورد کرد. چارلز لب‌هایش را گاز گرفت و نفسش را از بین دندان‌هایش بیرون داد. وقتی لباس زیرش به طور کامل از بین پاهایش بیرون کشیده شد، لبه‌ی تخت زیر پاهایش کمی به سمت پایین رفت، و لحظه‌ای بعد، پوست گرم اریک را حس کرد که به پوست خودش خورد. به خودش لرزید. خواست پاهایش را جمع کند و بالا بکشد، که اریک با دست زانوهایش را فشار داد و آن‌ها را به تخت چسباند.

تکانی را روی دست‌هایش حس کرد و چشم‌هایش را نیمه‌باز کرد. اریک را بالای سرش دید، و لحظه‌ای بعد، دست‌هایش آزاد بودند. آن‌ها را پایین آورد و مچ‌هایش را مالید. به اریک نگاه کرد. کنارش نشسته بود.

\- منو ببخش.

چارلز سر جایش نشست و گردن اریک را گرفت و او را جلو کشید. بغضش شکست. اشک‌هایش از بین بوسه‌ها وارد دهانشان می‌شدند و بزاقشان را شور می‌کردند. اریک دستش را به سمت عضو چارلز برد و روی آن کشید. کمی از مایع غلیظی که پس داده بود را بین انگشتانش جمع کرد و از همان‌جا به سمت سوراخ چارلز برد. بدنش چارلز منقبض شد و از اریک فاصله گرفت، اما اریک با دست دیگرش، پشت گردن او را چسبید و دوباره به خودش نزدیک کرد. چارلز را هل داد تا روی تخت بیفتد و نتواند عقب بکشد. دوباره دستش را روی عضو خیس چارلز کشید، و این بار با سرعت بیشتری، مشغول باز و گشاد کردن سوراخ چارلز شد.

چارلز که حالا دستانش آزاد بودند، نمی‌دانست با آن‌ها چه کند. ابتدا آن‌ها را بی‌هدف روی روتختی می‌کشید و آن را چنگ می‌زد، سپس آن‌ها را به پشت گردن اریک برد و در موهایش فرو کرد، و سپس آرام‌آرام به سمت شانه و کمر اریک برد. گاهی به خودش می‌آمد و متوجه می‌شد در حال چنگ زدن پوست کمر اریک است، و دست‌هایش را شل می‌کرد، اما با حرکات دست اریک، که حالا نقطه‌ی لذتش را پیدا کرده بود، دوباره از خود بی خود می‌شد. اریک از درد چنگ چارلز لذت می‌برد و وقتی متوجه‌ی ارتباط آن با فشار دست خودش شد، حساب کار دستش آمد.

اریک برای لحظه‌ای از چارلز جدا شد و به سمت پایین تخت رفت، و ناله‌ی چارلز در دهانش نصفه ماند. دستان چارلز از روی کمر اریک سر خوردند و روی تخت افتادند. چارلز سرش را به بالش فشرد و یک دستش را پایین برد تا خودش را لمس کند. درست لحظه‌ای که به عضوش دست زد، اریک مچش را چسبید و عقب برد. چارلز سعی کرد از بین چشمانش حرکات اریک را دنبال کند. برق پلاستیکی در تاریکی درخشید، و لحظه‌ای بعد بدن اریک روی او خم شده بود.

\- چارلز..

موهایش را که دوباره روی صورتش پخش شده بودند، عقب کشید و بوسه‌ی روی پیشانی‌اش زد. چارلز فشار عضو اریک را روی سوراخ خودش حس کرد و لب‌هایش را گزید. اریک خم شد و بوسه‌ای روی لب‌هایش زد.

\- آروم بگیر.. نفس عمیق بکش.

یک دستش را کنار چارلز به تخت تکیه داد، و با دست دیگرش عضوش را گرفت و آرام‌آرام وارد چارلز کرد. چارلز دست‌هایش را دور گردن اریک حلقه کرد و او را وادار کرد که نزدیک شود. اریک عضوش را تا نصفه وارد چارلز کرد و سپس خم شد.

\- نفس بکش. یادت نره.

آهسته شروع به حرکت کرد. روی آرنجش تکیه داد و چارلز را بوسید. بعد از گذشت یک دقیقه، ناله‌های چارلز حالت گریه به خود گرفتند. بیشتر از آن ازخودبی‌خود بودند که همدیگر را ببوسند، لب‌هایشان در فاصله‌ی کمی از یکدیگر مانده بود و نفس‌های داغشان به صورت هم می‌خورد.

اریک سرش را در شانه‌ی چارلز فرو برد و سریع‌تر حرکت کرد. دستش را بین بدن‌های داغ و ملتهب‌شان برد و عضو چارلز را بین انگشت‌هایش گرفت. انگشت‌های چارلز را حس کرد که در پوست کمرش فرو رفتند و بدنش کمی به سمت بالا تاب برداشت. عضلات داخلی‌اش را حس کرد که به دور عضو خودش منقبض شدند، و ناله‌ای کرد و دندان‌هایش را روی پوست شانه‌ی چارلز قفل کرد. با شنیدن صدای بریده‌بریده‌ی چارلز از پشت گوشش که انگار نفس کم آورده باشد، حرکت دستش را آهسته‌تر کرد. وقتی احساس کرد که به اوج خودش نزدیک شده، چارلز را هم با خودش همراه کرد. بدن چارلز بالا آمد و به بدن عرق‌کرده‌ی اریک چسبید. دهانش لحظه‌ای باز شد، سپس دندان‌هایش به هم چسبیدند، و دوباره از هم باز شدند. سرش را عقب برد و به بالش فشرد. دهان اریک را حس کرد که ابتدا بوسه‌ی به زیر گلویش زد، و سپس لب‌های بازش را به هم دوخت. صدای حرکت تخت در بین ناله‌اش گم شد، و لحظه‌ای بعد هر سه از حرکت ایستادند [اریک، چارلز، تخت].

اریک نفس‌نفس‌زنان عقب رفت و در تاریکی به چارلز خیره شد. دستش را روی صورت او کشید. دانه‌های عرق به کف دستش چسبیدند. بوسه‌ای روی چشم چارلز زد و یک بار هم لب‌هایش را بوسید.

\- چارلز..

چارلز نگاهش را روی اریک متمرکز کرد. دستش را بالا برد و لای موهای اریک کشید. سپس سرش را پایین آورد و پیشانی‌هایشان را به هم چسباند.


	16. Born To Be Born Again

چارلز با حس گرمایی روی پوستش، از خواب بیدار شد. کش و قوسی به بدنش داد و دستش را به سمت شکمش دراز کرد. چیزی که انگشتانش آن را لمس کردند، باعث شد از جا بپرد و به سرعت سر جایش بنشیند. به چیزی که روی شکمش قرار داشت و فکر کرده بود که گربه است، نگاه کرد. دست انسان.

با نگاهش آن را دنبال کرد تا به صاحبش، که کنار او روی تخت به خواب رفته بود، رسید.

اریک.

خاطرات شب گذشته به ذهنش هجوم آوردند. چشم‌هایش را بست و نفسی عمیق کشید. سپس دوباره آن‌ها را باز کرد و به اریک خیره شد. نور بی‌جان زمستان از لای پرده‌های نیمه‌باز روی بالاتنه‌ی برهنه‌اش که از زیر پتو بیرون زده بود، پاشیده بود. دمر خوابیده بود و صورتش به سمت چارلز قرار داشت. دست چپش که روی شکم او بود، با هر دم و بازدم بالا و پایین می‌رفت.

بدون اینکه نگاهش را از اریک بگیرد، آهسته دوباره روی تخت دراز کشید. به پوستش دقیق شد. شبیه پوست سرمازده‌ای بود که آن را کنار گرما گذاشته باشند. تکه‌تکه قرمز بود و یک حالت نرمی و وارفتگی خاصی داشت. و گرم بود. داغ بود. زنده بود. دقیقاً همانقدر زنده که یک مُرده‌ی به‌زندگی‌برگشته بود. همانقدر زنده که یک پوست سرمازده‌ی گرم‌شده.

صدای نفس‌های اریک در سکوت اتاق می‌پیچید. چارلز به دست اریک خیره شد که حالا که نفس‌های چارلز آرام گرفته بودند، با هر ضربان قلب در زیر پوستش، مانند ضربه‌ی روی طبلی، کمی بالا می‌پرید. به انگشت‌های باریکش که گه‌گاهی با تیکی عصبی تکان مختصری می‌خورد نگاه کرد. دستش را آهسته بالا آورد و روی دست اریک گذاشت، و همین حرکت کافی بود تا تنفس اریک برای لحظه‌ای قطع شود، و به دنبالش صدای جنبشی ناشی از کش و قوس به گوش برسد. لحظه‌ای بعد، اریک به پشت چرخید، دستش از روی چارلز به پایین سر خورد، نفسی عمیق کشید، و بی‌حرکت ماند. چارلز می‌توانست نگاه خیره‌اش را روی خودش حس کند. قلبش به شدت در سینه می‌زد. آهسته سرش را به سمت اریک چرخاند. به پهلو خوابیده بود و به او خیره مانده بود. لبخندی محو گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش به چشم می‌خورد و چشم‌هایش بین اجزای صورت چارلز در حرکت بود. دست چپش را جلو آورد و روی صورت چارلز گذاشت. شستش گونه و گوشش را نوازش می‌داد، و چهار انگشت دیگرش گردن چارلز را محصور کرده بودند.

چارلز به جلو خم شد، صورت اریک را بین دستانش گرفت، و آهسته بوسه‌ای نرم روی لب‌هایش گذاشت. کمی عقب رفت و به چشم‌های اریک خیره شد.

\- فکر می‌کردم فقط می‌تونی فلزها رو تحت سلطه‌ات در بیاری.

اریک خندید و صورت چارلز را جلو کشید. چارلز بدون اینکه لب‌هایش را جدا کند، بلند شد و روی زانو نشست. یک پایش را طرف دیگر بدن اریک گذاشت و کامل روی بدنش خم شد. لحظه‌ای عقب رفت، و به چشم‌های خمار اریک نگاه کرد.

چشم‌های اریک ناگهان توپی قرمز را دیدند که با سرعت از بالای سر چارلز به پایین افتاد. لحظه‌ای بعد، نفس چارلز با شدت از دهانش بیرون داده و بدنش کمی به سمت اریک خم شد. از پشت چارلز، اریک خز قرمز رنگی را تشخیص داد که روی کمر چارلز به دور خودش می‌چرخید. بعد از چند لحظه، بدنش را جمع کرد، نشست، و دمش را به نرمی دور گردن چارلز حلقه کرد. اریک گیج به این صحنه خیره مانده بود و نمی‌دانست چه واکنشی نشان دهد. در صورت چارلز باریکه‌ای از خنده پیدا بود. سعی کرد آهسته و بدون اینکه آیزِن تکان بخورد، کمرش را صاف کند، اما آیزِن با حس کج شدن نشیمن‌گاهش، از جا پرید و ناخن‌هایش را در پوست برهنه‌ی شانه‌ی چارلز فرو برد. چارلز نفسش را حبس کرد و دوباره به جلو خم شد. همان‌طور که صورتش را در شکم اریک پنهان کرده بود، گفت:

\- شرمنده، امیدوارم از گربه‌ها بدت نیاد. می‌تونی از پشت‌م برش داری؟

اریک آهسته سر جایش نشست؛ که باعث شد چارلز دوباره کمی به عقب خم شود و چهره‌اش از درد چنگ‌های آیزِن در هم فرو رود. اریک دست‌هایش را به پشت چارلز برد و سعی کرد پنجه‌های گربه‌ی آزرده را آهسته از پوست چارلز بیرون بکشد. نگاه چارلز خیره به چشم‌های متمرکز اریک بود، که در یک لحظه احساس شدیدی از آشناپنداری باعث شد دستش را بالا بیاورد و بازوی اریک را بچسبد.

\- صبر کن.

اریک با دست‌هایش که روی آیزِن بی‌حرکت مانده بود، به چارلز خیره شد. چشم‌های چارلز با حرکاتی سریع اطراف را می‌کاوید؛ انگار که به دنبال جوابی ناپیدا بود که امکان داشت در هر گوشه‌ای پنهان شده باشد.

اریک با نگرانی به پنجه‌های گربه که همچنان درون پوست چارلز بودند نگاه کرد و سپس دوباره به چارلز خیره شد. کمی به گربه تکان داد و وقتی چارلز اعتراضی نکرد، بعد از کمی تلاش، گربه را بلند کرد و روی تخت گذاشت. آیزِن همان‌جا نشست و به این تازه‌وارد خیره نگاه کرد.

اریک دستش را روی پوست کتف چارلز و زخم‌های تازه‌اش کشید و از زیر آن‌ها ردِ زخم‌های قدیمی‌ترش را هم دید. بدن چارلز را کمی چرخاند و روی تمام کمرش آثار زخم را دید.

\- پس این زخم‌ها برای اینن.

چارلز که هنوز حواسش متمرکز نشده بود، برگشت و به اریک نگاه کرد.

\- منظورت چیه؟ مگه تو زخم‌هام رو دیده بودی؟

\- آره.

چارلز کمی منتظر ماند، و وقتی اریک چیزی نگفت دوباره پرسید:

\- کِی؟

\- احتمالاً یادت نمیاد، ولی بعد از اینکه از رودخونه آوردمت بیرون، توی کلبه که داشتی لباست رو عوض می‌کردی..

چارلز خیره به اریک مانده بود و چیزی نمی‌گفت. بعد از چند ثانیه، انگار که متوجه‌ی چیزی شده باشد، با لحنی متعجب پرسید:

\- پس اون موقع برای همین یه دفعه‌ای از این رو به اون رو شدی؟!

اریک جوابی نداد و خودش را روی تخت انداخت. نگاهی به پایین تخت انداخت، و سپس دست دراز کرد و از داخل جیب شلوارش، که روی زمین افتاده بود، گوشی‌اش را بیرون کشید.

\- فکر کردی جای چی‌ان؟؟

اریک اخم‌هایش را در هم فرو برد و خودش را مشغولِ گوشی نشان داد. چارلز با نیشخندی روی لب‌هایش، به سمت اریک آمد و روی پاهایش نشست.

\- فکر کردی جای چنگ آدم‌ان؟

اریک نگاهش را از گوشی گرفت و به چارلز که از بالای گوشی به او نگاه می‌کرد، زل زد. با لحنی جدی گفت:

\- داری کیف می‌کنی، نه؟

چارلز ناخودآگاه به خنده افتاد، و قبل از اینکه بتواند خودش را عقب بکشد، دست اریک بازویش را چسبید و برش گرداند.

\- اریک!

اریک با فشار روی بازوهای چارلز، او را به تخت چسباند، و با پاهایش پایین‌تنه‌ی او را بی‌حرکت نگه داشت. لب‌هایش را روی یکی از زخم‌های تازه‌ی چارلز گذاشت، زبانش را روی آن کشید و بلند و صدادار پوستش را مکید. عقب رفت و از بین خنده‌های چارلز، با صدای بلند گفت:

\- نشونه‌گذاریِ بعد از جفت‌گیری رو یادم رفت.

چارلز با خنده گفت:

\- نشونه‌گذاری که اینجوری نیست!

\- چارلز، داری ماجرا رو به سمت خطرناکی می‌بری. بیا توافق کنیم که نشون‌گذاری همین‌جوریه.

چارلز خندید و به زور برگشت. خواست چیزی بگوید که صدای سرفه‌ای بلند و سپس به هم خوردن وسایل را از طبقه‌ی پایین شنید. در سکوت به اریک نگاه کرد. اریک چارلز را رها کرد و همان‌طور که به سمت شلوارش می‌رفت گفت:

\- فکر کنم هنک می‌خواد بگه سروصدا نکنیم.

چارلز با صورتی که کمی قرمز شده بود، به اطراف اتاق نگاه انداخت تا لباس‌های خودش را پیدا کند. وقتی رابه را از روی پیراهنش برمی‌داشت رو به اریک گفت:

\- حموم اتاق سمت راستیه.

\- تو نمیای؟

چارلز دست دراز کرد و پلیور اریک را از میله‌های تخت باز و با شدت به سمت او پرت کرد. اریک دستش را بالا آورد و پلیور را در هوا گرفت. با نیشخند شانه بالا انداخت و از اتاق خارج شد. صدایش از بیرون به گوش رسید که می‌گفت:

\- اگه خواستی بهم ملحق بشی، با قهوه بیا.

چارلز با لبخند به صدای بسته شدن در حمام گوش داد و سپس سر جایش روی تخت نشست. دستش را روی زخم‌های روی کتفش، که حالا با بوسه‌های اریک پوشانده شده بودند کشید و دوباره به فکر فرو رفت.

چشم‌های نگران اریک. دست‌هایش که به دور او حلقه شده بودند.

غریبه‌ای که به سمت او می‌دوید. بدن بی‌حرکتش را روی دست بلند کرد -

لبخندش آهسته محو شد.

برای چارلز تا به حال رفتن به طبقه‌ی پایینِ خانه‌ی خودش، تا این اندازه سخت نبود. تمام تلاشش را کرد تا عادی رفتار کند اما با وجود اریک که فنجان‌به‌دست در کنارش از پله‌ها پایین می‌آمد، کار چندان آسانی نبود؛ و چارلز حدس می‌زد که برای هنک و الکس نیز سخت‌تر باشد. خوشبختانه، اریک با رفتار بی‌خیال همیشگی‌اش، جَوِ معذب فضا را کم‌تر کرد، و چیزی نگذشت که در کنار الکس مشغول برس کشیدن گربه‌ها شده بود.

چارلز همان‌طور که جلوی میز پیشخوان ایستاده بود و سعی می‌کرد به یاد بیاورد که چه کار باید انجام دهد، خطاب به هنک گفت:

\- با خواهرم خوب کنار اومدی، هنک. بابت صبرت بهت تبریک می‌گم.

صورت هنک سریع‌تر از حالت عادی سرخ شد و بعد از کمی من‌من که چارلز متوجه شد قرار است ردیفی از جملات پوزش‌طلبانه به دنبالشان بیاید، چارلز روی شانه‌اش زد و گفت:

\- آروم، پسر. کار اشتباهی نکردی که. فقط از تو بعید بود بتونی این همه مدت قایمش کنی.

هنک لبخنی از روی خجالت زد و گفت:

\- از شما هم بعید بود پروفسور، که نتونستید توی این مدت متوجه بشید.

چارلز دستش را پشت گردنش کشید.

\- آره.. فکر کنم رِیوِن دست هر دومون رو از پشت بست.

بعد از چند دقیقه سکوت، هنک با صدای آهسته‌ای گفت:

\- براتون خوشحالم که همه چی درست شد.

چارلز به هنک نگاه کرد که در حال اشاره به اریک بود. نگاهش را به آن سمت چرخاند و لبخندی روی لب‌هایش نشست؛ اریک روی پنجه‌های پاهایش بلند شده بود تا آویز فلزی‌اش را بالای در ورودی کلینیک آویزان کند. رو به هنک گفت:

\- هنوز همه چی درست نشده، و فکر هم نکنم زمانی بیاد که همه چیز درست بشه. می‌دونم که رِیوِن قراره ماجرا رو از زیر زبونت بکشه بیرون، پس بهش همون رو بگو.

\- که..؟

\- که همه چیز درست شده.

به اریک که زیر آویز ایستاده بود نگاه کرد، و چشم‌های اریک از بالای فنجان به او لبخند زدند.

چارلز با خودش فکر کرد:

(چون چه فرقی می‌کنه همه چی درست بشه یا نشه، تا وقتی که ما با هم و در کنار هم هستیم؟)

چهره‌ی غریبه‌ی درون خواب‌هایش حالا برایش شفاف‌تر شده بود. زیر لب گفت:

\- کی می‌دونه دنیا برامون چه خوابی دیده، اریک؟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> امیدوارم لذت برده باشید ^^
> 
> اگه جایی از داستان با عقل جور در نمیاد یا بی نمک و آبکی شده، حتماً بهم بگید، چون من روی این دو تا ضعف خیلی حساسم و تا جایی که بتونم سعی می کنم بهترشون کنم.
> 
> تشکرات 😶


End file.
